


Harry Potter and the Love Letter: The Beginning

by narugirl2003



Series: Harry Potter and the Love Letter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narugirl2003/pseuds/narugirl2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One simple letter was all it took to change the view of a friendship. A simple correspondence between a 21 year old Harry from 2001 and a 15 year old Hermione from 1994 was all it took to alter that friendship into something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: After watching the Love Letter, I decided to write a story similar to it. Of course, all material related to the Love Letter (desk, exchanging letters, time crossing, new relationships forming) belong to the creators of the Love Letter. JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters. The idea, however, is mine.

Four years have passed since Voldemort was vanquished by Harry Potter, and normal life returned to the Wizarding World, to which everyone couldn’t have been happier.  It was a beautiful Friday afternoon; Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand into a brand new antique shop in Diagon Alley named, ‘Lost Treasures’.  Ginny eyed a beautiful dress on a mannequin in the shop window, broke free from Harry, and inquired about it to one of the workers. 

Harry was on a mission of his own; he needed a desk for at work, since he’s the Chief Auror now, to write and close up his files.  He made his way to the writing desks, and carefully examined each one.  The first one was too dark for his taste, the second desk was much too girly with flowers and angels decorating it, the third one was too light in color, but the fourth one was just right.  The desk reminded him of the one he used at Hogwarts.  It was a cherry stained mahogany wood, and it had many compartments giving the user necessary storage that he/she needed.  A man walked by, and noticed Harry taking an interest in that desk.

“What a nice piece of furniture.  We just received that one from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  They are redecorating the boys’ and girls’ dormitories, so that means out with the old desks, and in with the new desks for the dorms.  It is to your liking, Mr. Potter?” the old man inquired knowing how Harry loved Hogwarts.

Harry replied, “Yes, it is to my liking.  I need a desk like this one for at work.  How much is it?”

“Fifteen galleons,” the old man listed the price.

Harry had a lot of money, so he wasn’t too concerned about the price, and answered confidently, “Okay,” giving him the money for the desk.

Ginny walked up to Harry empty handed, and kissed him on the cheek.

“You found a desk?” she asked examining the desks in front of her.

Harry smiled at her, “Yeah, I did.  I’ll bet you can’t you guess which one I bought?”

Knowing her fiancé well, Ginny picked out the cherry stained desk, and Harry nodded.

“Harry, it is beautiful!  Let’s have it delivered to your office and you can go start on getting yourself organized,” Ginny said as she admired the desk.

Harry agreed to it, and the desk was delivered to the Ministry of Magic Auror Office by four o’clock that afternoon.  Harry walked into his office, and noticed the desk sitting in his office.  He walked in, and closed the door.  Harry moved his swivel chair to behind the desk, and began arranging his belongings in the many compartments.  When he finished, he began dusting off the work surface.  The rag passed over a switch, and a compartment on the left inside part where the shelves were connected popped open.  He opened the flap, and some brownish parchment was sticking out.  Harry reached in, and grabbed the parchment.  Since this captured his attention, he opened up the envelope.  It was a letter…from Hermione.  He looked up in the upper right hand corner, and it read November 6th 1994.  They were in their fourth year of Hogwarts when Hermione wrote that letter.  Being nosy, Harry began reading it.

_My Dearest Friend,_

_I write tonight because I am worried of what’s to become of my dear friend, Harry Potter.  He is in the TriWizard Tournament and I fear for his safety and his life.  Without him, I am nothing.  He is the sun in my morning sky; the rainbow after the rain, and the beating heart that allows the blood to flow through my veins._

_I hope and I pray that he will pull through each task so I can see those beautiful green eyes again for as long as I live.  Yes, my dear friend, he is my secret love that no one knows about.  I refuse to let anyone know about it except for you.  Since he clearly doesn’t share the same feelings for me, I know I have your love and support._

_Lavender and Pavarti are now used to my late night writings; therefore, they don’t question my actions anymore.  So, I am free to write as long as I wish or until I begin to fall asleep.  I really do love Harry.  I love him so much that I would die for him.  I just wish that Harry feels the same for me as I do for him._

_Alas, dear friend, sleep is calling and I must close this letter.  I will write again tomorrow._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

Harry couldn’t believe what he read; Hermione secretly loved him all those years! But it’s much too late now, however, because she is dating Ron, and Ron told him that he would pop the question to her soon.  Neville knocked on the door, and entered the office.

“Hi, Harry.  Did you get a chance to look at that case file I placed on your desk,” he noticed Harry had some aged parchment in his hand, and Neville questioned, “What’s that?”

“No, I didn’t get to the case file yet, sorry.  I was arranging my things into my new desk, and I found a secret compartment.  It had a letter dated back to when we were in our fourth year of Hogwarts.  Do you think I should answer it, just for fun?” Harry asked knowing Neville would pick at him for thinking such rubbish.

Neville shook his head, gave Harry a look saying he was crazy, and answered, “Do whatever you want, Harry.  I can’t really stop you, can I?”

Neville walked out the office, and closed the door.  Harry glanced at the letter, his eyes immediately highlighting the word ‘love’.  He began to think on how he was going to answer the letter.  He took out some parchment, along with his ink well and quill.  He dipped his quill into the ink, and began writing a response.

When he completed it, Harry folded the letter, placed it in an envelope, addressed it, sealed it, and slipped it into the secret compartment.  He closed the door to it, and put his things away.  He got up, walked to the door, turned off the light, and opened the door.  He walked out, shutting the door and starting to make his home to his eagerly waiting fiancé.  Harry thought it would be amazing if the letter somehow reached its destination, but what if it did; how would he react to it?  



	2. The Letter

It’s November 1994, and Hogwarts was filled with students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.  Hermione returned to the girl’s dormitory after a long dayof schooling to begin her assignments before Harry got back from Divination.  She was so elated that she got out of that course; she still believed Trelawney was a quack.  However, more people begged to differ from her opinion.  Hermione sat at her desk, dropped her school bag on the floor, and reached for the switch.  She pressed it, and the secret compartment opened up, and to her astonishment, a letter was lying there waiting for her.  _Strange, I didn’t leave my letter lying around like that_ , she thought to herself as she reached for the sealed envelope.

Hermione examined the envelope, and found it was addressed to her.  She opened the letter, slightly puzzled at what it could contain, and began reading word for word the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I found your letter in a desk, and I am now answering back to the best of my ability.  I’m sorry your friend, Harry, was chosen for the TriWizard Tournament, and at such a young age.  Thank goodness he has a wonderful friend like you to help him, and encourage him through those tough tasks._

_You love him, and that much is true due to how you described your feelings.  Why not tell him?  If you keep these feelings to yourself, how would you know if he does or doesn’t feel the same as you?  It wouldn’t hurt for you to try._

_Harry will be fine.  Trust me.  He will need your help tremendously.  Please be there for him, because he needs you._

_Time for me to close the letter my dearest friend.  I will be here when you need me._

_A friend_

After reading the letter, Hermione gasped, and dropped it.  She ran her fingers through her long brown wavy locks, attempting to figure out who wrote that letter.  Pavarti walked into the room, and noticed Hermione’s expression.  She had slowly turned pale, as though she had seen a ghost.

Pavarti inquired, “Hermione, are you alright?”

Hermione jumped lightly at the voice, “Yeah, I’m fine.  I just need some time to breathe,” she said quickly, never turned to acknowledge that Pavarti was there.

Pavarti found it odd that Hermione would brush her off that way; however, she wasn’t in the mood to press further.  She left the room, and Hermione picked up the letter again, reading it over, and over again attempting to figure out who had the gall to invade her privacy by writing a reply to a letter she wrote for her own keepsake.  She took out some parchment, dipped her quill into the ink well, and replied back to this…friend.  Hermione folded the finished letter, placed it into the envelope, sealed it, and placed it into the secret compartment standing up tilting slightly to the right.  She closed the secret compartment, got up, and walked down to the Common Room.

-Back in 2001-

Harry walked into his office at three o’clock in the afternoon after busting a Death Eater hideout in downtown London.  He sat at his desk writing some quick, final details to the case file, and the secret compartment jiggled.  Harry found that very peculiar, and decided to check it out.  He pressed the switch, the door opened up, and to his surprise, a letter was slanted in the compartment.  He removed the letter from the compartment, examining the letter, and quickly recognized Hermione’s handwriting.  He opened the envelope, removed the letter, and began reading it.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Who are you, and who gave you the audacity to write this abomination of a letter?  How dare you invade my privacy, and then write me back as if you know me?_

_The way you spoke in your letter did, however, give me insight about how I should deal with my feelings toward Harry.  So, I should tell him how I feel.  What if he doesn’t feel the same way?  I will never forgive myself if he doesn’t.  My world would come crashing down, and I do believe that my heart would stop beating._

_How do you know that Harry needs me?  Do you know Harry by some chance?  How do you know that he will be fine?  Please tell me-I have to know how you know Harry._

_Please write me back soon.  I must know who you are, and how you came across my letter.  I have to know how you know so much about Harry, me, and the situation at hand._

_Emotionally Confused,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

Harry couldn’t believe it: he got a reply from Hermione, not Hermione of today, but Hermione from fourth year!  He couldn’t believe that it was possible, because the real Hermione is in the United States at college, but it happened.  Harry grabbed some parchment, dipped his quill into the ink well, and wrote his reply.  After reading it over about five times, Harry folded the letter, slid it into the envelope, sealed and addressed it, and pressed the switch.  The door to the compartment flicked opened, Harry slid the letter inside, closed the compartment, picked up his case file, and walked out his office.

-Back in 1994-

Hermione returned after talking with Harry about the tournament.  She still didn’t tell him how she felt for him because she was anxiously waiting for a reply from the mysterious person that sent her a letter.  Hermione changed into her pajamas after taking a nice warm bath, and climbed into bed.  While she was reading a chapter in her History of Magic textbook, the door to the secret compartment jiggled.  The noise startled her, and she got up.  She marked her place with a bookmark, closed her book, and placed it on the nightstand.  Hermione walked to the desk, sat down in the chair, and pressed the switch.  The compartment door opened, and she found a letter lying down inside.  She removed the letter, and recognized the same handwriting from the mysterious writer.  She opened the envelope, removed the letter, opened it up, and read it.

_Poor Confused Hermione,_

_I hope you are sitting down for this because I’m about to tell you something that you will find very hard to believe.  My name is Harry James Potter.  Yes, the same Harry that you are going to school with right now.  But, this isn’t the Harry that you’re currently going to school with.  I am twenty-one years old, and the year is 2001.  I’ve purchased the desk you are using right now at an antique store in Diagon Alley that Hogwarts gave away because it’s under construction at the moment for some major repairs.  I found your letter in the secret compartment, and I didn’t know how to react to it.  I didn’t know that you would somehow get it!  This is fascinating!_

_So, how do I know you?  You’re my best friend since our first year, how can I not know you!  How can I not know myself!  I will always need you, Hermione.  I still need you even to this day.  I wished you would have said that you loved me when we were in school together.  Things would be a lot different today._

_How do I know about the situation at hand?  I went through it.  It was very hard, and bad things happened that could have been avoided.  If I’m not mistaken, Ron is going through a jealous fit right now, and abandoned me.  He is also angry at you for saying you’re going to help me.  He is not worth trying to patch things up with, as it will only get worse as the years go by.  Trust me, I will be fine going through the tournament; however, don’t give up on me.  I am going to need your clever brain to get me through these challenging tasks._

_Oh, the first task is dragons.  Tell me to go in with an open mind, and stay calm.  Dragons love to smell fear in their opponents, and the task will get a lot worse if it senses that you’re terrified.  Oh, before I forget, be sure to stop by the tent where the challengers meet before the challenge begins.  I’m going to need to hear your voice before facing a dragon._

_Write me back as soon as you can.  Next time, I’ll include a picture so you can see me._

_Your Dearest Friend,_

_Harry James Potter_

Hermione was dumbstruck.  A letter travelling through time by slipping it into a secret compartment of a desk, and then it’s the same desk being used by her best friend years later.  After staring at the letter for forty-five minutes, she grabbed some parchment, and began writing profusely about her feelings toward this man claiming to be her best friend from the future.  After writing for what seemed like thirty minutes, she signed the letter with her signature.  She slid it into an envelope, sealed it, placed it in the secret compartment, closed the door, and climbed back into bed to finish reading that chapter.

-Back in 2001-

At the Auror Department, Harry returned to his office, and collapsed into his chair.  He glanced at his picture of Ron, Hermione, and him standing in front of Hogwarts waving to the person looking at the picture.  Suddenly, the door jiggled, and it caused Harry to jump.  He pressed the switch, opened the door, and a letter was waiting for him to take.  Harry pulled the letter out, opened the envelope, removing the letter, and starting to read.

_My Dearest Friend Harry,_

_It is mind blowing that our letters travel through time to reach one another.  How it is possible?  I don’t know the answer.  I guess it works like the time turner, but on a much larger scale.  Yes, I want a picture to see how much you changed or stayed the same._

_Why is Hogwarts under construction?  Certainly, it is not going through a spring-cleaning, so, something must’ve happened.  Was it damaged by something?  Oh cricket, I’m babbling, and I apologize._

_You hit the nail on the head about Ron.  He pretty much told Harry…oops…I mean you…that you somehow placed your name into the Goblet of Fire and rigged it to where the Goblet picked your name.  Of course, I explained that there was no way for you to put your name into it because Fred and George tried to fool it, but they failed in their mission.  He still didn’t believe it, and he’s being a complete arse about it._

_I’m glad that you would always need me.  I would always need you, too.  You have a very comfortable shoulder that I use whenever I need to cry, and I also enjoy being around you.  You make me feel special.  How would things be different in your time if I told you that I love you?_

_Thank you for the heads up on the first task!  I will tell Harry, and help him out in every way possible.  Be at the tent before the challenge starts…got it.  I probably won’t be able to write in the next few days because I have tests in almost every subject, papers due, and research to do.  I will write to you after the first task.  I promise._

_Until next time,_

_Hermione_

Harry still couldn’t believe he received another letter from fourth year Hermione.  This was still all exciting to him, and yet he was beginning to feel sorry for Hermione.  He had only liked her as a friend…well, did he?  After reading the letter about a dozen times, he grabbed some parchment, dipped his quill, and began writing.  After he finished his letter, he read it to make sure it sounded perfect.  He folded it, stuffed it into the envelope, placed it into the secret compartment, and closed the door.  Harry grabbed a case file, and when he read the name, he cringed.

-Back in 1994-

Hermione closed her History of Magic textbook, and placed it on her night stand.  She laid down, pulling the sheets up to her chest, and the door to the secret compartment jiggled.  She threw back the covers, ran to her desk, and pressed the switch.  Her heart started beating fast like the first place race horse that just won a race, because there was a letter waiting for her to pick up.  Hermione grabbed the letter; demolishing the envelope when opening it, unfolding the letter, she began reading.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I guess I should start by explaining a few things.  During the third task of the tournament I am in during your time, I come face to face with the wizard that killed my parents…Voldemort.  Yes, he is alive and will be coming back to power.  Throughout my Hogwarts years, I will confront him again, and he will keep trying to kill me because of a prophecy made by Trelawney saying “Neither can live while the other survives,” meaning either I die or he dies.  Well, my supposed to be seventh year of Hogwarts, I go hunting for the pieces of Voldemort’s soul because he created Horcruxes (very dark magic).  A Horcrux is created when he kills someone and his soul splits.  Well, he created seven (the magic number for immortality) and I destroyed them all.  I fought him at Hogwarts because that’s where the final war began.  I killed Voldemort, but Hogwarts got severely damaged by trolls, the Death Eaters (Voldemort’s followers), and from those gigantic spiders from second year that keep roots in the Forbidden Forest.  So, that’s why Hogwarts is under construction.  It’s almost finished, but it still needs work.  Don’t get me wrong…school is in session.  The students are staying in temporary housing until the dormitories are finished.  It will look much nicer than what it does in your time._

_I remember when Fred and George attempted to put their names into the Goblet of Fire.  That was hilarious because they turned into some old men for trying to play a prank on the Goblet.  Again, you and the fourteen year old me don’t need Ron.  Leave him alone.  Just be nice to him and it will annoy the shit out of him._

_How would things be different if you told me you loved me?  I would be married to you by now, and possibly be expecting a little one.  However, I’m engaged to Ginny, and you’re dating…wait for it…Ron.  Yes, you are dating Ronald Billius Weasley.  Yes, the same Ron that is being a total arse to you right now.  I still don’t understand why you picked him.  You are currently away in the United States attending college to become a crime scene investigator.  You could work with me!  Oh, I have enclosed a picture of me for you to have._

_You’re welcome for the tip.  Remember, I’m here to help you help the fourteen year old me do better._

_I understand about homework, essays, term papers, and tests.  Take all the time you need.  I will be anxiously waiting for your next letter._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry_

Hermione gazed at the picture.  Harry was about a foot and a half taller than what he was now.  He was muscular like a football player.  He still had those emerald green eyes she loved so much.  His hair was cut short, but it still remained untamed.  His face was still slender which accented his cheek bones.  To Hermione, he was still Harry, but all grown up, and much cuter.  She placed the letter with the others in her “Romeo and Juliet” book, and put the book into her trunk.  She took the picture with her to bed, and placed it under her pillow.  She climbed into bed, pulled the sheets up to her chest, blew out the candle, and went to sleep.


	3. TriWizard Tournament First Task

Hermione woke up on the morning of November 24th, and stretched, taking in the sunlight coming in through the window.  She got out of bed, did her morning routine in the bathroom, coming out clothed in some dark brown pants, a beige long sleeve shirt, and her brown sneakers.  She wore her hair pinned up in a ponytail because she didn’t feel like doing anything with it.  She sat down at her desk, grabbed some parchment, dipped her quill into some ink, and wrote to her friend.  After writing, Hermione folded the letter, slipped it into an envelope, sealed it, and pressed the switch.  The compartment door opened, and she placed the letter inside.  She closed the door to the compartment, got up, and walked out to meet Harry for breakfast.

-Back in 2001-

At the Auror office, Harry arrived at work at eight thirty that morning to finish up on the Lucius Malfoy case.  When he began working on the file, the secret compartment door jiggled, causing Harry to drop everything he was doing, press the switch, and the door opened up.  He discovered the letter, and took it out.  He opened the envelope, slid the letter out, unfolded it, and began to read it.

_My dear friend Harry,_

_It is the day of the first challenge, and I am nervous!  I’m very worried that I won’t remember everything you told me is supposed to happen.  All right, Hermione, keep an open mind!_

_I’ve rehearsed everything I’m going to say, and I left you a copy of my advice behind this letter for you to read later._

_I’m going to do it; I’m following my heart for the first time.  I’m going to take that chance, and hopefully, you know what I’m talking about._

_Well, I’m off to breakfast.  It will give me one last chance to mentally go over what I’m going to say, and what I will do.  Wish me luck!_

_Your dearest friend,_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled, and glanced at his picture with Ron and Hermione.  He rubbed his finger on Hermione’s cheek then turned toward the drawer where he stores his parchment.  He opened the drawer, took some parchment out, and closed the drawer.  He picked up his quill, dipped it in ink, and wrote a brief reply. 

_Good luck!  Yes, I know what you are talking about.  Write back later with everything that happened._

_Harry_

Harry folded the letter, slipped it into an envelope, placed it into the compartment after he finished addressing it to Hermione, and closed the door to the secret compartment.  He opened the case file, and resumed writing notes in it.

-Back in 1994-

At Hogwarts, Viktor, Cedric, Fleur, and Harry were waiting inside a tent to be called to compete.  Hermione followed to where they would be, and began her deep breathing exercises.  After attempting to calm her heart rate down, she peeked inside the tent to notice Harry was close by her.

“Psst!  Harry!” she tried to get his attention.

Success, Harry moved closer to where Hermione was, and inquired, “Hermione, what are you doing here?  I thought you would be in the stands watching.”

Hermione decided now was the time to do it, “I know, but I wanted to tell you something that would help you out immensely in this challenge.  Dragons love to taste the fear of someone; go in level headed.  Stay calm, and please be careful.”

“Thank you, Hermione.  It’s my turn soon,” Harry was brushing Hermione off so she wouldn’t get in trouble.

Hermione figured it was now or never.  She walked into the tent, stood face to face with Harry, took his face in her hands, and planted a very heated kiss on his lips. 

She broke the kiss, stayed in an embrace, and whispered, “I love you, Harry.  Good luck,” then turned to walk out the tent. 

Rita Skeeter was there, and a picture of Harry and Hermione kissing was taken.  She caught them just in time when Hermione was about to walk out.

“So, Mr. Potter, you and Ms. Granger are an item now.  How does it feel that your girlfriend must watch in the stands while you risk your life?” Rita questioned, being the annoying reporter she is.

Harry smiled, and put Skeeter in her place, “As long as Hermione is safe, I’m happy.  I don’t think I would make it without her.”

Rita’s Quick Quotes Quill was writing briskly, and it stopped by dotting the period.  Rita smiled wickedly, and turned to leave the tent, while Hermione’s blood started to boil, and she turned around to face Harry.  She huffed, and puffed then Harry took her hand in his.  She looked down at their joined hands, and a tingling feeling was flowing throughout her whole body.

Harry closed the gap between them, gently stroked her cheek with his free hand, cupped the back of her neck, and gave her a gentle kiss on her eagerly waiting lips.

When he broke the kiss, he told her, “Go to the stands.  I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

Hermione let go of Harry’s hand, walked to where she entered, turned around to see Harry walking to the other side of the tent, and she gave a last piece of advice, “Good luck and stay calm.  I love you.”

She left the tent, and ran toward the stands when Cornelius Fudge began announcing the last competitor.  Harry was up, and she didn’t want to miss it.

Harry didn’t know what to do.  His name was announced, and it was his turn.  He inhaled, cleared his mind, and focused on the dragon.  He entered the arena, and began observing his surroundings.  The arena looked like a mountain range with lots of rocks, and hills.  The golden egg was in the center of the arena on a platform, which resembled a nest.  Harry could hear the Hungarian Horntail breathing, made a move to his right, and the dragon was suddenly in view.  The huge dragon sniffed the air, and with one swift motion turned around to roar at Harry.  He swallowed roughly, and remembered what Hermione told him; stay calm.  Harry sniffed the air then exhaled.  His eyes rested on the golden egg, and he took off running toward it.

Suddenly, he could have sworn he heard the dragon laughing.  The dragon jumped in front of the egg, and positioned herself in a protective stance.

She roared, **“You are not getting my egg, human!”**

Harry couldn’t believe that the dragon spoke to him.  Then he realized, dragons are reptiles…reptiles speak Parsletongue!  He got an idea.

 **“I mean you no harm,”** Harry began to speak Parsletongue; **“All I want is the golden egg.”**

The Hungarian Horntail snorted then hissed back, **“Ha!  You think I’m going to let you walk by me and take my egg!  Not in your life, hatchling!”**

Harry thought through it, and answered back the diva of a dragon, **“Please ma’am, let me explain.  This egg is not a real dragon egg; it’s an egg created for the tournament we are in to help the challenger know what the next challenge will be.  The dragon handlers made you believe it was your egg so you can act on motherly instincts and make it a real fight.”**

The dragon began to circle around the egg, and Harry followed suit.

The dragon fired back, **“How do I know you are not trying to fool me?  Why should I trust you?”**

Harry had his wand in his hand, thought of what he could do to somehow remove the egg while talking to the dragon, but drew a blank.  He had to think of something to tell the dragon.  He remembered when Hagrid took him to see the dragons.  The dragons were put to sleep, and the egg was placed with the dragons so they can get used to the egg to begin treating it like its own.

Harry gave the final piece of information the diva dragon wanted, **“When you arrived here, you were placed in the Forbidden Forest correct?”**

 **“Correct, why?”** the dragon’s head tilted to the side.

Harry continued, **“Did you feel a sharp stick then you began to feel sleepy?”**

She nodded her head, and growled, **“Yes, why are you asking me this?”**

Harry finished his explanation, **“You were put to sleep so the egg could be placed next to you so you could get used to the egg like it is your own baby,”** he noticed the mood in the dragon’s expression changed to realization then gave the final blow, **“Can I have the egg, please?  But, let’s make it a fight like no one has ever seen.”**

The dragon grinned, and took the bait, **“I’ll let you have it.  But, I want you to start running, small fry.  This will be a fight you will never forget even if my name is Elsie.”**

She roared then breathed fire toward Harry’s direction.  Harry dove behind a rock, and summoned his Firebolt.  He peaked out from behind the boulder, and Elsie found him.  She roared ferociously then blew fire his way.  Harry dove behind a larger boulder to catch his breath.  He heard the sound of his Firebolt heading his way from the direction of the Quidditch pitch.  Harry held out his hand, and the broom stopped in his palm.  He climbed on it, kicked off, and soared into the air.  Elsie saw him, and started flapping her wings to pursue the raven-haired boy.  Harry dove down for the egg then Elsie’s tail came slashing his way.  Harry flew over it, and flew toward Elsie’s head.  She roared at him, tilted her head back, and blew fire toward him.  Harry just missed being turned into barbeque!  There were gasps coming from the stands, and Hermione was biting her nails praying that Harry would be alright.  No matter how he flew, Elsie mirrored him.  Harry had an idea, and flew toward a hole in the boulders.  Elsie followed close behind Harry.  He sped up, and so did she.  He ducked his head, and he successfully flew through the hole.  Elsie, however, only got her head and shoulders through.  She was stuck, and there was no way she could get out without help.  Harry flew down, picked up the golden egg, and raised it up.

Everyone in the stands went wild, and Cornelius Fudge pressed his wand to his throat to create an amplified voice stated, “Harry retrieves the golden egg and has taken the first place position!”

-Back in 2001-

Back at the Ministry of Magic in the Auror Office, Harry wrote the last piece of information before he has to be in the courtroom.  Harry briefly reread everything he had written on the file to make sure it was accurate, and fully described.  While reading, the door to his secret compartment jiggled.  He stopped reading, pressed the switch, and noticed there was a new letter waiting for him.  Harry picked up the letter, opened the envelope, removed the two page letter, and read it.

_My precious Harry,_

_I did it!  I told the fourteen year old you that I love you.  Well, first, I kissed you like I wasn’t going to see you ever again then I said I love you.  What happened next?  Rita Skeeter came in and took of a picture of us!  Oh that woman makes my skin crawl!  I want to get that horrid woman fired because of that awful quick notes quill she has!  I wonder how she knows where to be at the right spot at the right time?  Something is fishy with that woman, and I want to expose her for what she really is._

_Oh Harry!  You did have the same feelings for me.  You kissed me before you went on to compete in the competition.  You did excellent by the way.  The foolish dragon flew right into your trap after you talked the dragon into giving you the egg.  You came out first overall in that challenge!_

_Hogwarts almost gets destroyed and now has to have repairs.  Professor Dumbledore needs to hear about this.  A future attack at our school!  It must be stopped!  But…how?  Professor Dumbledore will know._

_After the challenge, you spoke to me about what happened at the tent.  So, drum roll please, we are now boyfriend and girlfriend.  It feels wonderful for someone to love you besides your parents.  Oh cricket, I’m sorry about talking about parents, and you lost yours many years ago!  Pull it together, Hermione!_

_Well, time for me to close for now.  It is time for me to meet you in the Common Room to figure out the second challenge, and when it is going to be.  We also need to go to the Great Hall to eat supper plus Professor Dumbledore has to speak about something coming up about the tournament.  I will write to you when I find out what it is._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione_

After reading it over about twice, Harry grabbed his parchment.  He took his quill, dipped it in the ink, and began writing.  After reading through it about five times, he folded the letter, stuffed it in the envelope, placed it into the compartment, and closed the door.  He closed the case file, and Neville came in.

“Hey, Harry.  What are you doing?”

Harry decided to confide in Neville about his secret pal, “Neville, I want you to sit down for this.”  When Neville sat down, Harry continued, “Remember that letter I found in this desk, and I asked you if I should reply to it?  Well, I replied back.  Since then, I received more letters from the same person with the same year on it, 1994.”

Neville started laughing so hard that Harry believed he was about to fall out of the chair.

“I’m serious, Neville!  Look!” Harry handed over the letters to him.

Neville read the first letter, “This is from Hermione during our fourth year.  How is it that you’re receiving a new letter from her every so often?”

Harry answered him, “I still don’t understand, Neville.  It is simply amazing that I’m talking with Hermione in fourth year!”

Neville read the last letter, glanced at Harry, and questioned, “She said she loved you.  How do you feel about her?  I mean, you’re engaged to be married to Ginny in three months.  Does she know that you’re doing this?”

Harry got up, closed the door, walked back to his chair, and sat down.  He leaned in closer to Neville, and in a hush tone remarked, “Only you know about this.  Ginny has no clue that I’m doing this.  I don’t know how I feel at the moment about Hermione.  I thought I only liked her as a friend.  Now that we’re writing back and forth, and she’s telling me how much I mean to her.  I’m not so sure anymore about my feelings for her.  It’s like they’re changing somehow.”

Neville asked a stupid question that actually seemed logical, “Harry, are you getting cold feet about the wedding?”

“No!” Harry answered very quickly then began to think, “I don’t think so.  I’m very sure about…this,” the last part came out very weak.

Neville commented, “Uh huh, sure.  I believed that like I believed of Ron and Lavender’s relationship in 6th year.”

“Just don’t tell anyone about this.  I will tell Ginny when the time is right.  Please!” Harry pleaded, and Neville nodded in agreement.

They both walked out, Harry had the case file under his arm, and closed the door.

-Back in 1994-

Back in the girl’s dormitory, Hermione walked in with a huge smile on her face, and humming.  She walked to her trunk, picked out her pajamas, walked into the bathroom, and closed the door.  After taking a bath and doing her nighttime bathroom routine, Hermione walked out, jumped into bed, and picked up her Potions book.  The door to the secret compartment jiggled, and she jumped out of her bed as quickly as she got in it.  She sat down at the desk, reached over, pressed the switch, and opened the door.  A letter was waiting for her, and she took it out.  She opened the envelope excitedly, and removed the letter.  Hermione opened it up, and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I told you to just come out, and say those feelings!  I’m so happy for you, and for the fourteen year old me.  In a way, I’m jealous._

_I wished what happened at the tournament in your time happened when I was fourteen.  It would have been more exciting than what mine was.  I’ll let you figure out Rita Skeeter.  You did an awesome job of calling her out, so I’ll let you figure it out.  Yes, she is a horrible woman that needs to be squashed like a bug._

_So, you and I are an item in your time…interesting…gosh, I’m jealous._

_Whatever you do, don’t tell Professor Dumbledore about what’s to happen!  You will cause so much drama that everyone will want to know how you found out that information.  Then, when you tell them about me, they will find you as loony as Luna!  They might throw you into the insane asylum at St Mungo’s!  Don’t tell him!  Oh, the only time you need to tell any teacher something is when something awful happens.  Not every single detail that happens, especially what I’m telling you in these letters of things that are going to happen.  No one needs to know except you, and 21 year old me.  No, fourteen year old me doesn’t need to know about this either, yet._

_Yes, write me back as soon as you return.  I’m eager to hear what was said._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry_

Hermione pulled out some parchment, dipped her quill into some ink, and quickly wrote to Harry.  After reading what she wrote, she folded the letter, stuffed it into an envelope, and addressed it.  She sealed it, placed it into the compartment, and closed the door.  Hermione got up, walked to her bed, laid down, pulled the covers up to her neck, blew out the candle, and sleep welcomed her with open arms.

-Back in 2001-

At the Auror’s Office, Harry walked in very sluggishly.  The trial seemed to go on endlessly according to Harry.  He ignored the congratulations from a few of his colleagues, and walked into his office.  He closed the door, walked over to his chair, and collapsed in it.  His head hit the table top part of the desk, and the secret compartment door jiggled.  His head popped up to the sound, and he pressed the switch.  The door popped open, and he removed the letter from the envelope.  He opened it up, and read it about four times.

_Harry,_

_I read your letter, and I was confused.  You said that in a way you were jealous of your fourteen year old self.  What are you trying to tell me?  Are you beginning to realize that what we could have had would have been real?  Are you beginning to realize that we were supposed to have been together, and not you and Ginny?  Please tell me what you mean by being jealous of your fourteen year old self._

_So, don’t tell Professor Dumbledore anything.  I got it.  I guess I am the tattletale that everyone says that I am.  If you’re telling me when not to say something, I guess it’s pretty bad that I tell everything like a five year old kid to a grown up.  Thank you for the advice.  You haven’t steered me wrong, yet, so I’m going to take all the advice I can from you._

_We found out that in December there’s going to be a Yule Ball in honor of the champions.  Guess who asked me to the Yule Ball?  You!  I thought Viktor Krum would have asked me because he’s been making goo-goo eyes at me ever since he arrived here.  I don’t trust him for some reason.  Harry and I couldn’t make out what the egg was saying because it sounded like screaming.  It was awful!  Can you give me an idea on what to do to solve the clue?_

_This has been a long day.  I hope your day went fine.  It is time for me to go to bed.  I’ll talk to you in the morning._

_Confused,_

_Hermione_

Harry ran his fingers through his untamed black hair, and exhaled.  He didn’t know what he was feeling anymore.  When he wrote to Hermione, he didn’t know what he was doing.  He was just pouring out every emotion he was feeling without thinking it over first.  He was so comfortable with Hermione; it was different with Ginny.  If he was going to write back, he realized that he ought to do it now.  He grabbed parchment, an inked quill, and began writing very briskly.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don’t know what I write when I write to you.  I just write down what I’m feeling.  I feel comfortable around you.  You bring out the best in me.  I work harder to impress you.  I guess I am starting to have feelings for you.  What are those feelings?  I’m still trying to understand them.  I hope you will have patience with me; I tend to take a while on things like this._

_For the golden egg, tell fourteen-year-old me to open the egg under water in the Prefect’s bathroom.  I have to fully submerge myself into the water to hear everything that is supposed to be going on._

_One of the mistakes I’ve done is now corrected.  I asked you to the Yule Ball.  I wished I could have danced with you.  To hold you in my arms; to gaze into your eyes to see how you felt at that moment when I twirl you around the dance floor._

_I will wait for your reply in the morning.  I had a very long day, myself.  No, my day was not at all exciting.  I was in court today standing guard listening to Draco’s father testify.  It was a load of lies, and the jury saw right through him.  So, he will be in Azkaban for the rest of his life; thank Merlin for that._

_Good night, and have pleasant dreams of us._

_Harry_

He folded it up, slid it into an envelope, addressed it, and placed it in the compartment.  He closed the door to the secret compartment, got up, walked to his office door, and then he felt dizzy.  Harry walked back to the desk, sat down, laid his head down on the desk, and it was lights out.  Not only did Harry fall into a sleep, but everyone that’s close to him.


	4. Father Time?

A cool breeze was what drew Harry out of unconsciousness.  He opened his eyes, looked around as he stood up, and realized that he was standing on the roof of Big Ben.  He looked over the edge and momentarily lost his balance.  After regaining his balance, he felt the presence of another person was up there with him.  Harry withdrew his wand from its holster, and aimed it in the direction he felt the person was.

“Whoa, Mr. Potter.  I’d advise you watch out!  That wouldn’t have been a fun fall!” said the airy voice of an older man.

Harry turned toward the voice, and saw the old man who looked an awful lot like Dumbledore without glasses.  He was dressed in a long blue robe with silver sparkling stars and was holding a golden hour glass.

“Father Time?”

The old man chuckled, “Yes, Mr. Potter, I am Father Time.  You have just recently interfered with my work.”

Harry was confused, and Father Time continued, “The letter that you found in your desk and responded to it.  That letter should have never been answered.”

“Why not?”

Father Time exhaled, “Time is a very difficult business, Mr. Potter.  Do you want to see what I’m talking about?”

Harry looked at him as if he was loony then Father Time instructed, “Touch my hour glass.  I know the exact day to take you to.”

Harry touched the hour glass.  Father Time walked toward the edge of the roof.  Harry closed his eyes, and they both stepped off the edge only to be walking on air to a swirling vortex.  Harry opened his eyes when he didn’t feel the falling sensation, and looked at London below him.  The cars and the pedestrians looked like some angry ants that just got their pile stepped on.  Closer and closer they approached the vortex.

“Welcome to the portal of time, Mr. Potter.”

Harry watched as they stepped through the vortex; many clocks swirling around, some the hour and minute hands were moving forward and others the hands were moving backwards.   Sure enough, Father Time brought Harry back to the time when he and Hermione used the time turner to save Sirius.

“Let’s look at the time your soul mate also messed with my work.”

Harry interrupted, “Wait, soul mate?”

Father Time looked at Harry as if he was daft, “Yes, the Granger girl, she is your soul mate.  That didn’t happen because of two teenagers who don’t know how to express their emotions to those they truly love; therefore, you’re going to end up with the wrong people!”

Harry mentally kicked himself then Father Time decided to speak, “Let’s go to when you decided to play with time.”

Because he was with Father Time, the journey back to 2001 was faster; however, they travelled to last week when he bought the desk.  Harry watched as he answered the letter.

“Because you answered the letter, you are now given the opportunity to change the past.”

“I know, but why is my time not speeding up to what is going on in my fourth year?”

Father Time exhaled then explained, “It will once you wake up.”

It was so much for him to take in at the moment; Harry’s head was beginning to spin.

“Father Time, how long will this last; Young Hermione and I exchanging letters?”

“It will last as long as you want it.  If I were you, I would continue writing to her until your seventh year.”

“How do you stop this?”

Father Time brought Harry back to present time in Harry’s office at the Ministry of Magic.  Harry gazed at himself lying on his desk unconscious.

“The only way to stop all of this is to destroy the desk, Harry.  After you correct what shouldn’t have happened, you send a good bye letter and destroy the desk.”

Harry nodded, turned to Father Time, and said, “Thank you for explaining all of this to me.”

Father Time smiled, “I have faith in you, Harry.  Anytime you need me, turn over this hour glass that I just placed on your desk.  Well, time is ticking, and it needs me.”

The time vortex swallowed Father Time, and everything got dark again.

Harry opened his eyes, and recognized the hour glass on his desk.  Should he need to speak to Father Time again, he knew what to do.  Harry turned toward his picture of he and Hermione…wait, he and Hermione!  He picked up the picture frame, and gazed at the photo.  Harry was holding Hermione and waving at the one admiring the picture; the same pose of his mother and father in a photo he kept of them throughout his days at Hogwarts up to this day.  Father Time said that when he woke up, the past would have already caught up to his present time; he wasn’t kidding! 

“I wonder what else happened now that Hermione and I are currently together,” he said to himself then glanced at his left ring finger; bare.  Well, he wasn’t married to her.  Could he possibly be engaged to her? 

 _I wonder what else is going to happen because I answered that letter,_ he questioned himself as he ran his fingers through his thick untamed black hair.  Harry got up, walked to his door, shut off the light, and left to go back to his apartment.  



	5. Strange

Harry arrived in the master bedroom of his apartment by Floo Network System.  He could smell something cooking coming from the kitchen.  He walked into the living room/kitchen area, and…

“Hermione?”

She looked up from the oven, and smiled, “Harry, you’re home just in time for supper.  It’s one of your favorites; Sheppard’s Pie.”

Harry was still in awe over the fact that he wasn’t with Ginny anymore just because of one simple correspondence between he and fifteen year old Hermione.  He pulled the bar stool from under the counter, and he sat down, admiring how she finished preparing their supper.

He thought very carefully before saying anything, “I thought you were supposed to be at SWU?”

After Hermione removed the dish from the oven, she replied, “It’s my turn to come eat supper with you.  Last week was your week to come to Salem Witchcraft and Wizardry University, this is my week.”

He watched carefully as she removed the oven mitten from her left hand which had no ring.  Hermione noticed that Harry was looking at her left hand.  She went towards the sink behind her, picked up something, walked back to the bar, and slid the ring (1 ¾ carat marquis shaped diamond centered on the white gold band with three smaller marquis shaped diamonds on the left and right side and small baguette diamonds outlining the sides of the band) back on her finger.

“I didn’t want to get my ring dirty!”

Harry chuckled, and Hermione threw the oven mitt at him, “Supper is ready, by the way!”

He got up, picked up a plate and grabbed a spoon, and scooped him a serving of Sheppard’s Pie.  After pouring him a glass of red wine, he sat back down at the bar and took a bite of his supper. 

Hermione sat down next to him, and remembered what she wanted to tell him, “Oh, before I forget, SWU has a Quidditch game this Saturday!  The Belgium Casters play us at three o’clock.  Do you think you can make it?”

As he spooned another bite of his Sheppard’s Pie, he made the ‘not so sure’ expression, and Hermione pressed on, “They would love to have Harry Potter start the game by throwing up the Quaffle…”

She knew immediately that she got him, “Alright,” he surrendered, “I’ll go to the game Saturday.  I am going to be with you; not interviewed by every witch in America.”

Hermione saluted him, “Yes, sir!”

They both laughed then the room fell silent as they finished eating.  After they both washed their dishes and stored the left overs in the refrigerator, they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.  Hermione took Harry’s hand in hers, and Harry began playing with her engagement ring.

She smiled as she watched him play with her ring, “Do you know that today marks a year that you proposed?”

Harry didn’t know how to answer that.  All he knew was that he wrote a letter to Hermione from fourth year gave her advice to express her feelings, they are dating in 1994, and he’s engaged to Hermione in 2001! 

What she said next; however, blew his mind, “The funny thing is…that’s all I remember.  I don’t remember the details or anything!”

Harry’s heart was now racing.  What was he to do?

“All I know is that I was at SWU, and I began finding letters in my ‘Romeo and Juliet’ book written from you!  I don’t know how they got there, but then after I read them, I got dizzy then I blacked out.  When I woke up, I noticed a note on my desk to come meet you for supper tonight.  I looked down at my hands and then I noticed the engagement ring.  When I got to your apartment, I saw our pictures everywhere!  Could you please explain what is going on?”

After swallowing hard and clearing his throat, Harry finally began answering her, “Hermione, on November 6th, I purchased a desk for my office.  While I was cleaning it, I pressed a switch by accident, and found a letter hidden in a secret compartment.  The letter was yours written on November 6th 1994.”

Realization hit her, “Harry, you read my letter and answered it didn’t you?”

Harry nodded, and she stood up.  She turned to him and began to get hot, “That letter wasn’t meant to be seen by anyone!  It wasn’t meant to be answered either!”

Harry got up, walked to her, and questioned, “If I didn’t answer it, you would have been happy with Ginny and I getting married, and a possibility of you marrying Ron?”

Hermione made a disgusted expression, and Harry began to laugh.

“It’s not funny!”

They both laughed so hard, and Harry took her hand in his, “Come on, I have something to show you.”

She allowed Harry to guide her to the Floo Network in his bedroom.  Harry grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, said his location as Ministry of Magic, and he disappeared among the green flames.  Hermione mimicked her fiancé’s actions and she, too, disappeared among the green flames.

They arrived at the Ministry of Magic, and Harry led the way to the elevator.  They got on; Harry pushed the button for the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement), and the elevator descended.

Hermione couldn’t take the silence anymore, “Harry, what do you have to show me?  I can’t take the suspense anymore!”

“You’ll see.  If I tell you, you wouldn’t be surprised.”

She sighed, and Harry chuckled as the elevator stopped.

 _“Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement,”_ a woman’s voice came on the intercom as the doors opened up.

Harry led Hermione off the elevator and to his office.  He opened the door to his office, and they walked in.  Hermione recognized her desk immediately then she noticed a golden hour glass sitting on one of the shelves on the desk.  She walked up to the desk, and placed her hand on it.

She smiled and began to reminisce, “I remember this desk so well.  Many nights I would sit at it and do school work.  Sometimes, I would sit here and wonder what it would be like to be your girlfriend instead of always being a girl that is your friend.  I love how the situation is different now.”

Harry smiled then pointed to the golden hour glass, “You see that hour glass,” Hermione nodded and he continued, “If you want to know how I proposed to you, turn over the hour glass.  I have a friend who could help us.”

Without giving much thought to it, Hermione picked up the hour glass, turned it over, and set it back down on the shelf.  There was the sound of whirling wind that roared throughout the department.  Suddenly, it stopped and they heard the foot falls of someone walking into the office.

“How did I know that you would have wanted to see me?”

Hermione was in awe that she was in the presence of Father Time.  Father Time chuckled, “Yes, Ms. Granger, I am a real person; not a figment of your imagination.”

She smiled, and Harry began to explain the reason why he was here only to be interrupted, “I already know why you summoned me, Mr. Potter.  You two want to see how you got engaged.  I thoroughly enjoyed watching it!  You did well, Mr. Potter.  No need to thank me yet because you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

Father Time waved his hour glass and a time portal appeared.  He motioned for the couple to go first.  Hermione took Harry’s hand and they walked through the portal.  Hermione was admiring all the clocks with the hands going different directions.

“Harry, where are we?”

“Welcome to the Portal of Time, Ms. Granger.  We are only passing through to get to November 24th of the year 2000.”

They arrived in what seemed like Harry’s apartment.

-November 24, 2000-

Harry was wearing a black cloak covering his entire body with the Ministry of Magic embroidered logo on his left side of his chest.  He gazed at the clock and realized it was time for him to leave.  He walked to the kitchen area, placed an envelope on the bar, and disapparated to where he needed to go.

The time travelling group watched as Hermione walked out the bathroom in a beautiful red halter top dress with a gold belt around her waist with gold two and a half inch heals to match; putting red earrings in her earlobes.

“Harry, I’m ready to go meet up with Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Lavender for our supper club.”

Silence.

She realized she was talking to herself, "Harry? Babe? Where are you?"

She walked into the living room/kitchen then found a note on the bar. The time travelling group moved to where they could see what was happening.  Hermione picked it up, opened it, and read it.

_My darling,_

_I have a surprise waiting for you, but you need to change into the outfit that's on the bed then meet me at King's Cross Station between platform's nine and ten._

_Anxiously waiting for your arrival,_

_Harry_

Hermione turned to look into the bedroom, and noticed a Hogwarts uniform in her size lying on the bed. She was so confused at this moment; however, she decided to go along with whatever it was that Harry had planned.   Father Time smiled already knowing what is about to happen.  Hermione turned to Harry to see him smiling.  She couldn’t believe that he went through all of that just to make that moment so special.  She watched herself following through with Harry’s plan.  After changing into the uniform, Hermione grabbed her bag then disapparated to King's Cross.

“And we follow as well,” Father Time waved his hand and they were transported to King’s Cross faster than the wind travels.

Hermione arrived at King's Cross station where it was always full of people no matter what day, month, or holiday it was. Thoughts ran through Hermione's mind about what exactly was going on, but drew a blank instead.  She walked pass each platform until she reached between nine and ten.  Harry was waiting at the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ also in a Hogwarts uniform.

"Harry, what's going on? Why are we in Hogwarts uniforms?" Hermione began rambling.

Harry interrupted her, "You'll see. Now, follow me," then he walked through the barrier to 9 ¾.

Hermione followed behind him only to be surprised by the Hogwarts Express waiting on them. She then realized that only she and Harry were boarding the train. Harry helped Hermione into the train then waved to the conductor to go full speed ahead. Harry climbed on just when the train started moving.

“Hurry, we mustn’t miss this!” Father Time motioned for them to hop on and follow themselves into the train car.  They watched as Harry met up with Hermione.

Harry took Hermione by the hand, and led her to the same compartment they shared for six years. They sat down next to each other then Harry turned to face Hermione. He took both of her hands in his, and her mind began attempting to solve this puzzle.  The time travelers sat on the bench in front of them to watch what they already know is about to unfold.

Harry began, "Remember this compartment?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, I remember coming through the door asking about Neville's toad then I began talking with you. This was where our friendship started."

"First time I saw you, I thought you were the prettiest girl in the whole world. We became friends and on Halloween when you came in contact with the troll…"

"You came to rescue me."

Harry smiled then continued, "You were always there for me in all my best and worst times. You never left my side when things got from bad to worse. You helped me save Sirius, you helped me bring down Voldemort, and you saved my life from many different disasters that we faced.  My love for you outnumbers all the stars in the universe."

Hermione choked back some tears and managed to say, “My love for you outnumbers everything this universe holds.”

At this moment, he got up, and got down on one knee still holding Hermione's hand. Hermione gasped, and placed her hand over her mouth.

Harry pulled out the black velvet box, opened it, and asked, "Hermione Jean Granger, you were the best thing that happened to waltz into my life, and I want you to stay with me in my life forever. Will you marry me?"

Hermione realized that the train stopped, and they were now at Hogwarts. What she was seeing out the window of the compartment they were sharing, she couldn't describe how beautiful it was. The majestic castle stood tall in the background with trees framing the left and right side of the castle.  The sky was crystal blue with three small fluffy white clouds, and the grass was green with a small hint of wild flower fragrance. Hermione was now in tears, and began nodding her head.

"Yes! Yes, Harry, I will marry you!"

Harry, now smiling, removed the ring from the box, and slid it onto her left ring finger. He stood up, picked her up, and spun her around.

"You make me the happiest man in the universe!"

Hermione giggled as he continued to spin her around.  Father Time tapped Harry on his shoulder.  He turned toward Father Time, and watched as the Time Portal formed.  Harry squeezed Hermione’s hand then motioned her toward the portal.  They got up, and followed Father Time back to where they started.

-Department of Magical Law Enforcement Head Auror’s Office 2001-

Father Time led them back into Harry’s office.  Harry began to think why they couldn’t remember something as precious as to how they got engaged.

Father Time chuckled, “I didn’t give you that memory on purpose.  I wanted you two to experience it.  I believe that you two just talking about it wouldn’t be as special as actually witnessing it.”

Hermione smiled, “Thank you, Father Time.”

Harry agreed, “Yes, thank you for saving it for us to witness.  This memory is far too special; it **had** to be witnessed.”

Father Time smiled, “It was my pleasure.  Don’t make me wait too long for the wedding,” and he winked as he stepped through the portal leaving behind the laughing couple.

The room fell silent.  Hermione glanced at the desk, “One simple correspondence…”

“Changed a relationship into something more,” Harry added on gazing at the desk.

Hermione turned her gaze to Harry, walked up to him, and embraced him, “Thank you for answering my letter.”

Harry smiled, “You’re welcome.”


	6. God Mother?

It was morning, and Harry rolled onto his side.  Suddenly, his name was being called.  He picked up his head, and had a dreamy expression on his face.  He heard his name again, and this time it woke him up good enough to recognize the voice; Hermione.  He got out of bed, pulled on some pants, and walked over to the fireplace.  Harry knelt down, and peered into the embers to see the face of his fiancée. 

“Hello handsome.”

He chuckled and replied, “Hello beautiful; what did I do to earn a meeting with the most gorgeous woman in the world?”

She laughed then went straight to the point of her Floo, “I just wanted to give you a heads up that I will be bringing some brochures over tonight so we can start looking for possible honeymoon locations.”

“Yes!  We do need to talk about that.  I have an idea and can’t wait to hear your suggestions.”

Hermione continued on, “We also need to pick a date for the wedding and get the photographer booked so we can get our engagement pictures taken.”

Harry smiled, and said, “What would I do without you?”

Hermione smiled, her face turned to the side, and gasped, “Oh Harry, I have to go.  I have to go to class.  I have a test today.  Wish me luck.”

“Good luck, I know you will ace that test.  You’re Hermione for crying out loud,” Harry commented and noticed Hermione giving him a big smile, blew him a kiss, and her face disappeared among the embers.

Harry stood up, walked to the bathroom, and closed the door.  Harry looked at himself in the mirror, and couldn’t believe how amazing it was to know that the past could be changed.  He began to wonder what else in the past he can change.  Could he save Cedric from dying?  Could he save Sirius from going to the Ministry of Magic?  Would he be able to find the majority of the horcruxes before his seventh year so he can attend Hogwarts for his final year?  What he wouldn’t do to have another conversation with Albus Dumbledore to find out the real reason why he kept a lot of information from him.

After finishing up his business in the bathroom, Harry came out in a black long sleeve shirt, khaki pants, black socks, and black boots that tie.  He grabbed his wand off the night stand by the right side of the bed, and slid it into his back pocket.  Harry walked into the living room/kitchen.  He grabbed a pouch filled with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts then slipped it into his Ministry of Magic coat pocket.  Harry walked to his fireplace, picked up some Floo powder, walked into the chimney, said his location, threw the powder down, and he disappeared amongst the flames.

Harry arrived at the Ministry of Magic, and walked to the elevator.  Harry pressed the button for the correct floor of the Auror Office.  The elevator descended, and Harry waited patiently until the elevator stopped.  The elevator slowed down then came to a stop.  It opened up its doors, and Harry walked out.  Aurors were walking around finding their desks.  Harry passed by acknowledging each one by name.  He reached his office, walked in, and closed the door behind him.

Harry walked up to his desk, opened up his current case file, and began writing down information.  While he was working, the door to the secret compartment jiggled.  The noise startled him.  He opened the door to the compartment, and a letter was waiting for him.  He removed the letter from the compartment, and eagerly opened it. 

_My dearest Harry,_

_Please tell me the next task doesn’t have to do with merpeople in the Black Lagoon.  If that’s what it is, I swear I’ll scream._

_Today was a treat.  Professor McGonagall taught us how to dance the opening dance for the champions.  At first, I had to lead because you practically had two left feet.  Then, you got the hang of it, and I let you lead.  We both had a marvelous time._

_I’m extremely busy with all my studies.  You know how it was.  I don’t understand how you felt though still going to school, and be in the tournament at the same time…it must be excruciating._

_Ron, he decided to be nice to us again.  He apologized for what he’s done.  He actually supports us being a couple…can you believe it?  I thought he would have flown out the Common Room window, but he actually took it well.  He asked for us to help him get the courage to ask Luna to the Yule Ball.  Do you know her?  I don’t actually know who she is.  Of course, she is younger than us and I believe she is in Ravenclaw if I’m not mistaken.  Anyway, Ron wants to ask her to the ball._

_I don’t know when I will be able to write again…oh wait, I’ll write to you after the Yule Ball to let you know how it was!  Then I’ll write to you the day before the second task.  You’ll never know what happens on the day of the challenge._

_I have to go; loads of homework to do, and so little time to do it in._

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

Harry folded the letter, placed it into his coat pocket, pulled out his writing utensils, and wrote a response.  After he finished writing it, he folded it, placed it into an envelope, sealed it, addressed it, and placed it into the secret compartment.  Harry closed the door to the compartment just in time to hear a knock at the door.  He turned his head toward the door to see Draco Malfoy waving through the window.  Harry motioned for him to come in as he was placing his writing utensils back into the correct drawer in his desk.

Draco opened the door, “Hi, Harry.  May I have a word with you?  Behind closed doors?”

Harry found that odd that Draco wanted to talk to him with his office with the door closed, but he told his friend, “Sure; come in and close the door.”

Draco walked in, closed the door, and made his way into the office.  Harry motioned toward the chair nearest him, “Please sit.  What can I help you with?”

Harry watched as Draco was shifting his weight in his chair, and noticed something was bothering him. He couldn’t help but question, “Draco, mate, are you alright?  It’s okay; I’m not Professor Dumbledore.”

Draco laughed so hard he almost fell out the chair, “I know you’re not Dumbledore, and I am not intimidated by being in your office in the slightest!  Thank you, I needed that laugh!  I am here…he he…alright, alright, calm down!  I have some information that would help you find the rest of the Death Eaters.”

Harry leaned forward, joined his hands together, and calmly stated, “I’m listening.”

“There are five hot spots where they are hiding out.  One is in Stratford, and the password is Slytherin.  The second one is in Lancaster, and the password is snake eyes.  The third one is in Wales, and the password is dark magic lady.  The fourth one is in London next door to the Leaky Cauldron, and the password is black cat.  The fifth one is in Diagon Alley in the abandoned building next to Gringotts, and the password is cursed one,” Draco gave his information to Harry in a low tone of voice to where no one outside the office could hear.

Harry never took his eyes off Draco’s.  He was using the Legilimens spell to see if he was telling the truth; and no surprise to Harry, he did tell the truth.  Draco put up a fight to let Harry into his mind, but Harry succeeded in finding out what he wanted.

Harry wanted to make sure it wasn’t a set up, so he questioned, “Draco, I know we became friends after the war, but I know how you were in school.  Some part of me still doesn’t fully trust you.  I’m sorry I feel that way, but that is my conscience.  How do I know that you’re not setting us up for attack?  Why should I trust you?”

Draco gazed into Harry’s eyes then opened his mind for easy access, “Because, I want to get back at them for ruining my father.  They killed innocent people because they weren’t pure blooded like the Dark Lord wanted.  My father decided to pick that side.  I was forced to get the Dark Mark, but I didn’t want it.  I didn’t want to end up like my father.  I wanted everyone to be happy.”

Harry couldn’t believe it.  Draco was telling the truth.  Draco grew up to be an honest person.  The once bully turned into a nice, well mannered man.

Harry reached out his hand, and Draco grabbed it with his.  They shook hands, and Harry said, “Thank you, Draco, for what you did.  That was very brave, and it took a lot of courage to stand up against your father’s believes so you can be what you wanted.  I’m sorry for ever doubting you.  Can you forgive me?”

“You know I forgive you, Potter.  The door to my house will always be opened to you.  You can stop by, and have a drink after work sometime.  Maybe, we could become best friends since we are already friends,” Draco offered, and Harry replied, “I’d like that.”

Draco showed himself out the office and Harry followed him.  He motioned for Draco to stay and listen since he’s an Auror as well.

Harry announced, “Can I have everyone’s attention?” then all the Aurors turned to face their commanding officer, “I just got information on the whereabouts of the remaining Death Eaters.  I have five locations with the correct passwords to get in.  Starting tomorrow, we are going to scout one of the five locations to see if there is any activity that says Death Eaters are here.  I want all of you here bright and early in the morning at eight o’clock no later!  You are dismissed to go home.”

Everyone dispersed, and went home to their eagerly waiting families.

-Back in 1994-

At Hogwarts, Hermione arrived in her room after finishing up two essays, and one research paper.  She tossed her book bag down by the nightstand.  The secret compartment door jiggled, and she raced to her desk.  She pushed the button, and sure enough there was a letter.  She removed the envelope, closed the door, tore the envelope to shreds, and opened the letter.  Hermione began reading it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_So far, my day has gone well.  It was nice and quiet at the office just the way I like it.  Your older self is coming over tonight for supper and we are going to talk about possible locations for our honeymoon.  Oh that’s right!  Last time I talked to you, I was still engaged to Ginny!  Well, after our last letter, Father Time made time catch up and Ginny is no longer my fiancée and I am engaged to you!_

_Unfortunately, yes, the second task has to do with the Black Lagoon, and merpeople.  Don’t be surprised if Dumbledore asks you to be part of this challenge.  That is all I will say about it.  I’ll let you experience it yourself._

_Practicing dancing; I wish I was there.  I’m so happy that part of my life was changed.  I hope I get to have that memory once it happens that I danced with you at the ball._

_Ron likes Luna…seriously?  I would have never guessed!  Yes, hook them up!  They would be the cutest couple.  I’m so happy that he apologized to us.  It was a long awaited apology, but at least we got it._

_Well, I’m going to have to stop writing.  Work is beginning to get hectic, and I don’t know when I will be able to write to you again.  Keep me posted on the ball, and the second task._

_Still battling my emotions,_

_Harry_

She folded up the letter, placed it in her Romeo and Juliet book, and walked to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

-Back in 2001-

Harry arrived at his apartment to find Hermione sitting in the living room looking at some brochures. 

“You’re here early.”

Hermione looked up, smiled, and answered him, “I can’t make it tonight.  I have a huge exam tomorrow and I have to study.  So, I decided to come for a little while to discuss possible honeymoon locations.”

Harry sat down next to her, “Alright,” and he wrapped his arm around her, “What are your thoughts?”

Hermione exhaled, smiled, and handed Harry the first brochure, “I love Paris!  My parents take me there during the summer and I want to experience it with you.”

“That can happen, but I want to go somewhere that neither of us has been to,” Harry voiced his opinion as he admired the picture of the Eiffel Tower at night.

Hermione handed him the next brochure, “Since I have been in the States, I want to have the New York experience!  Go to a Broadway musical, take the carriage ride through Central Park, go to the Empire State Building, shop at Macy’s…oh, what do you think?”

Harry pulled out a DVD from his jacket pocket, and Hermione inquired, “What’s that?”

He smiled, “You’ll see,” and with a wave of his hand, the television turned on and the DVD player turned on.  At the beckoning of his index finger, the tray to place the disc slid out.  Harry opened the case, levitated the disc out the case, and sent it to the tray.  It gently landed perfectly in the tray and it closed.

Hermione watched as the planning guide for Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida played showing all the must sees and extra things to do while staying on the Disney Resort grounds.  Harry and Hermione were in awe with this place.  It looked so magical and it was a place they both have never been before.

When the DVD finished, they both said, “It’s perfect!”

Harry turned to her and grabbed both her hands in his, “Really?  You want to go there?”

“Yes, I absolutely love it!  I want to go there!” Hermione was extremely excited that they both agreed on the same place.

Harry smiled, “Alright, I’ll make the phone call and make the reservations.”

Hermione glanced down at her watch and inhaled sharply, “Well, time is of the essence!  I have some studying to do!”

She kissed Harry on the cheek, and walked into his bedroom.  Harry heard the engulfing flames swallow Hermione taking her back to her dorm room in Salem, Massachusetts.  He decided to go get some ice cream at Fortescue’s, so he disapparated from his apartment to Diagon Alley.

Harry meandered his way through the usual crowd down Diagon Alley to get to his favorite ice cream parlor around; Fortescue’s.  He walked in, ordered a double scoop of chocolate ice cream in a waffle cauldron, paid for it, and after he was handed the waffle cone; Harry collided with the woman behind him, spilling his ice cream on her.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry apologized as he magically cleaned her up.

The woman who was wearing a doctor’s coat replied back, “Oh, that’s alright; I had worse things spill on me.”

Harry offered, “I’ll pay for your ice cream.  That is the only way I can make it up to you.”

The woman laughed, “Alright, you can pay for my double scoop chocolate hazelnut in a waffle cauldron.”

Harry reordered his ice cream and ordered for the lady behind him, paid for it, and handed the chocolate hazelnut ice cream to her.  Harry took his, and went to go sit in his usual spot.  What was strange, the woman followed him.

“May I sit with you, Harry?”

Harry was confused because he didn’t introduce himself to her.  The doctor laughed and she said, “I’ve known you before you were born.  Your mom and I were best friends in Hogwarts.  We were like sisters after Hogwarts!  Blimey, I’m rude!  My name is Lauren Boyd.”

Harry reached out to shake her hand, “I remember seeing your picture in the original Order of the Phoenix picture.  You were standing next to my parents and Sirius.”

Lauren finally sat down, ran her fingers through her long wavy dark brown hair, and replied solemnly, “I loved your godfather so much.  It still pains me to this day that I’m not going to see him again.”

Harry reached out and touched her hand, “I miss him, too.  If only I knew if I had a godmother or not, I would still have someone I can talk to about my parents and Sirius.”

Lauren swallowed a bite of her ice cream, and began to think whether she should tell him who she really is to him.  A little voice inside her head was telling her to tell him.

She placed her spoon in her ice cream, and took Harry’s hand in hers, “Harry, you have a godmother.  There were many reasons that she hasn’t been in your life, and now is not the proper time to explain why she hasn’t been there.  I’m your godmother.”

After all these years, Harry thought he lost the only links to his parents, but he just gained a new one.  He wanted to hug her so badly, but decided he was going to wait until it was time to tell her good-bye.

“We have a lot to talk about!” he managed to reply as Lauren shook her head in agreement while she was eating her waffle cauldron.

After she swallowed what she ate, she replied, “Yes, we do have a lot to talk about; however, this is not the place to discuss anything.  There are too many eyes and ears.”

Harry nodded, “I agree.  What department do you work in at St Mungo’s?”

“I am a healer of many faces, Harry; that’s how my mother was.  She can heal any type of ailment and she was a midwife!  Let’s just say we are both adept with a time turner,” Lauren smiled as she remembered her mother talking to all the pregnant witches when she was boarding the Hogwarts Express every year until her mother’s passing in her fourth year.

Harry noticed a round device clipped to Lauren’s belt.  He decided to inquire about it, “Pardon my intrusion, but what is that device attached to your belt?”

Lauren looked down at her belt, “Oh, this is a magical version of a Muggle’s beeper.  This device will vibrate, flash, and when I look at it, it will project the one beeping me telling me what it is they have to say.”

Suddenly, her device vibrated, flashed, and a young woman’s face projected up, “Dr. Boyd, you are needed at Bill and Fleur Weasley’s home.  Fleur has just gone into labor!”

Lauren inhaled her last bite of her ice cream cauldron, “Well, Harry, duty calls.  We’ll talk more later; I promise.”

“I can’t wait,” Harry said hugging his godmother good-bye.

They got up, threw their trash away, and parted ways.  Lurking in the shadows, watching Lauren disapparated from Diagon Alley, was a tall man who was shrouded in a black cloak where the hood covered his face.  He also watched Harry walk down Diagon Alley to go to George Weasley’s shop.  The hooded man smiled and laughed maliciously as he turned toward Gringotts walking toward the hideout of the remaining Death Eaters.


	7. Perfect Outing Gone Sour

After lacing up his black boots, Harry grabbed his black Ministry of Magic coat, slid it on, placed his wand in his back pocket, and walked to his fireplace.  He grabbed a handful of powder, said his location, and tossed the powder.  He was engulfed in green flames only to appear in Hermione’s dorm room.  She was standing in front of the fireplace anxiously waiting for his arrival.  He didn’t even have time to step out the fireplace when he was bear hugged by his fiancée.

“I miss you, too, darling; however, I would like to breathe at the moment!”

Hermione loosened her grip, “Sorry, it’s just…I miss you.”

Harry backed away to look into her eyes, but something caught his attention.

“Hermione, are you wearing my Quidditch shirt from when we were at Hogwarts?”

Hermione giggled, “Yes, this is the only shirt I have that has to do with Quidditch!  Besides, I want to sport my soon to be husband’s number when he played.”

“Mione,” Harry chucked, “you had ample opportunities to buy you another shirt to support your school’s team!  What’s the matter with the Warlocks?  They’re not a good team?”

Hermione sighed, “Yes, we are one game away from playing in the College World Cup.  I didn’t like any of the designs of our team shirts so I decided not to get one.  Besides, I prefer to wear your number than anybody else’s number.”

Harry felt proud that his fiancée was wearing his old number.  It brought back the best memories of his life.

“Come on!  I’ll show you around campus then we can go eat at the best restaurant on the school grounds!”

Harry smiled attempting to contain his laughter at the fact Hermione was practically bouncing for wanting to give him a tour of the campus.

“Sounds like a great plan.”

Hermione took his hand, and led him out her room into the hallway of the Ann Putnam Dormitory.  As they passed in the hallway, Harry heard each girl whisper his name to one another and about how handsome he was in person.  He was not amused by all the attention he was getting, but he became irritated by the negative remarks one girl made toward Hermione.

“How did she end up with Harry Potter?  She is nothing more than a bushy brown haired bookworm of a MudBlood that he probably feels sorry for because she’s so ugly!”

He turned toward the blonde haired bombshell that made the remarks, and he replied, “The only ugly person in here, my dear, would be you for thinking such thoughts about someone whom you never really spoken to…”

“Harry…” Hermione attempted to interrupt, but failed because he continued on, “Furthermore, this woman is smarter than any Pure Blooded wizard or witch I know!  She could have picked any college in the world, and she picked here!  I do not feel sorry for her nor do I believe she is ugly!  She could have chosen any man in the world, and she chose me!  I know for a fact that she is beautiful because Hermione is a kind, generous, and compassionate person who puts others before herself.  She will lend the helping hand without expecting any sort of repayment!  So my dear Liza, if I were you, I would keep my mouth shut until an Auror passes and is at least five feet away from you.  I already looked up information on you, my dear.  I would stop calling Hermione a MudBlood if I were you!  I don’t know how you are still in school with your grades and your track record!”

Liza’s mouth closed after having a shocked expression for the duration of Harry’s rant.  She was well put in her place, and the other girls looked at Liza with a “what the hell” expression written on their incredulous faces.  Harry decided to leave while the other girls were questioning Liza, and Hermione led the way.

When they walked out of the building, Hermione finally said something about Harry’s little episode, “Thank you for taking up for me.”

“She was bullying you for far too long.  It was time to put her in her place by revealing her true colors.  When she is all alone because her friends found out about her failing grades, she will be crawling to you looking to be a friend instead of picking at you.”

Hermione nodded in agreement then began showing Harry around.  She brought him to the William Phips Hall where her criminal justice classes are.  The building was made of dark brown bricks that housed ten floors of classrooms and offices for the professors that taught in the building.  She took him to John Richards Hall where her history classes are.  This building was less intimidating as the previous one.  It was made of a cream color brick that housed only seven floors of classrooms and offices for the professors that taught in the building.  She brought him to the Samuel Parris Library where she spent her free time studying.  This library was massive!  It consisted of nine floors filled with books, encyclopedias, magazines, professional journals in every topic possible, newspapers, maps of different countries in the world, maps of each state in the United States of America, and archived artifacts from the Salem Witch Trials!  Saving the best part for last, Hermione brought Harry to the Student Union.  Harry never imagined a building that had multiple eating places so close together where all food smells combined into one aroma and it smelled descent.

Hermione had to drag Harry out the Union when she noticed him watching a Quidditch match on the television with some other die hard Quidditch fans.  They walked out the main double doors, down the steps, and headed down Hawthorne Road to the restaurant called “The Trials.”  Along the way, Harry noticed the students as well as the professors turning their heads for a double take at him.  He was starting to feel uncomfortable, and Hermione noticed his expression.

“Are you alright?” she questioned when his hand squeezed hers.

He shook his head, “No, these American witches and wizards are staring at me.  I wanted to come spend time with you and enjoy the game with you.  So far, I had girls whispering about us and a whole lot of stares!  What’s next, autographs and kicking off the Quidditch match by releasing the Quaffle?”

Hermione giggled, noticed Harry was not amused, and replied, “I know this is irritating you because you are not an attention seeker.  You are our hero, Harry.  You saved us all from Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  You are a celebrity.  It’s not every day these youngsters and those our age meet a big celebrity like you.  Don’t take it to heart; just smile, wave, sign autographs if you have to, and toss the Quaffle.  I know you love Quidditch so do it if they ask you.  It is an honor; not an upstaging spectacle.”

They reach the restaurant, and Harry found the sign quite hilarious.  The sign was a post with a wooden plank with the black lettering spelling out, “The Trials,” and a hangman’s noose dangling from it.  They walked in and Hermione gave her information to the stewardess.  Harry looked at the portraits that hung on the walls.  He was attempting to make out what was going on in each one.

“The trials of 1692 were very dark times in Salem.  Women and men were accused of witchcraft.  The majority of these women and men were innocent!” Hermione explained as they were being escorted to their seats.

Harry questioned, “What happened to these women and men?”

“Hung until dead, chained their feet to an anvil and thrown into the river to drown, or burned at the stake.”

“That’s horrible,” Harry replied lacking of a better term to describe that situation.

They reached their table, and sat down.  They picked up the menu and began reading.  While he was attempting to figure out what he was having for supper, Harry overheard some girls saying his name.  Suddenly, he heard someone call him, but it wasn’t his fiancée.

“Excuse me, are you Harry Potter?”

Harry looked at the girl, “Yes, I am.”

“Can you take a picture with me?  My friends back home would never believe me that I met you.”

Harry chuckled, “Of course, I’ll take a picture with you.”  He gave Hermione an irritated look, and she covered her mouth to contain her laughter.  After the picture taking was done, the girl thanked him and went on her way.

“Harry, I told no one that you were coming.  I promise you!”

“Hermione, I’m not blaming you.  I thought since I got rid of Voldemort that I would have a normal life.  Boy was I wrong!”

There were more whispers, and Harry motioned to their waiter so they could order their meal.  After they ordered their supper, Harry quickly got bombarded with girls wanting autographs and pictures.  He so desperately wanted to tell all those girls to sod off, but he wasn’t that type of person so he faked it till he made it as the expression says it.  The waiter finally came with the food, and Harry was never so excited to get an excuse for people to leave him alone!  He wanted to get out of that restaurant and stat!  He was really uncomfortable with all those girls wanting pictures and autographs that he started to feel claustrophobic.  _Finally,_ he thought to himself when the food arrived at their table.  The girls left him alone for him to eat.  For a moment, Harry believed they would have taken a picture with him while eating!  After he inhaled his food and begged the waiter for the check, Harry was finally able to rid himself of all whispers, photo ops, and autographs. 

“Well?” Hermione questioned on their walk to the Gallows Hill Quidditch Stadium.

Harry furrowed his eye brows, “Well what?”

“How did you enjoy your supper?”

“Very good; I would have enjoyed it much more if…”

“If you didn’t have the fan club mob, I know.  Can we drop it and enjoy the rest of our time together?”

Harry stopped causing Hermione to stop as well.  He wrapped his arm around her waist, leaned forward, and planted a tender kiss on her parted lips.

“Yes, I can drop it and enjoy the rest of my evening with you.”

They continued on to the stadium and Harry felt a tap on his left shoulder.  Harry turned to his left and saw a young blond spike haired wizard with a smile on his face.  At first, Harry thought he was drunk, but he decided to put that thought aside and give the young man the benefit of the doubt.

“Oh my gosh, Harry Potter is at the Warlocks game!  I am Cameron Hollingsworth the announcer at the entire Warlocks’ home games.  Could you and oh, hi Hermione!”

“Hello, Cameron.  Ready for the big game?”

“Yeah, girl!  This is the game before the College World Cup!  We have to win this or we are out!  Hopefully with Harry being here, it will give us better luck and we get to go this year!  Oh, I’m so sorry, Harry!  Could you toss the Quaffle to begin the game?”

Harry smiled, “Of course, it would be an honor.”

Cameron escorted Harry and Hermione to the stadium.  He led the couple to the announcer’s box.

“You and Hermione’s seats are here.  They are the best seats in the entire stadium!  I’ll show you how to get to the field from here.”

Cameron led Harry from the announcer’s box to the field.  He met the referee and Cameron raced to the announcer box while the students along with their parents from both schools filled up the stadium.  The referee led Harry off the field and the teams were announced in; New Orleans Voodoo and SWU Warlocks.  The memories poured into Harry’s mind from his Quidditch days.  The thrill of speeding after the Snitch without getting hit by a Bludger!  It was making him want to jump on a broom and play along with these teams.  Harry recognized Cameron’s voice as it boomed across the stadium.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Gallow’s Hill where the Warlocks reign supreme!  Tonight, we have a special guest.  Please turn your attention to the field.  Warlock and Voodoo fans, I present no other than Harry Potter!”

The entire stadium broke out into a roar as Harry and the referee walked out into the center of the field.  The referee told both teams to play nice.

Harry smiled then looked up at the teams, “Have fun!”

Both teams smiled at Harry and he released the Bludgers.  Next, he took the Snitch, held it in his hand, and it fluttered away.  Harry picked up the Quaffle, put on a wicked smile, and tossed it up.

“Quaffle’s released and the Warlocks have the first possession!” Cameron commentated then he heard a pop coming from behind him.

He turned around briefly to see that it was only Harry and he returned to the game.

“What a miss!  Donald ducked just in time to miss a blow to the head by a Bludger and he scores!”

The Warlocks fans cheered and Harry felt his pocket vibrate.  It was his contact ball and he rubbed the ball to answer the call.

 “Harry!”

A face materialized into the ball.  It was Neville.

“Neville, what’s going on?”  Harry questioned wanting to know why Neville contacted him and he knew it was his day off.

“Remember the assignment you gave to my team to check out the place near the Leaky Cauldron?”

“Yes, now I remember.  Well?”

“Active.”

“Rally everyone in the office.  I’m on my way.”

Neville’s face nodded then disappeared into the fog in the ball.

“I’m sorry, love, but I have to go,” Harry apologized.

Hermione gave him a butterfly kiss to his parted lips, and said, “I understand.  Go!”

Harry stood up then turned to face Hermione.

“I’ll be waiting for you,” she told him leaving it to Harry’s imagination to take flight.

Harry smiled then he disappeared with a _pop_.

He arrived at the Ministry of Magic.  He ran into the elevator, pressed the button, and doors closed.  The elevator seemed to be taking forever to get to where Harry wanted it to go.  Finally, it dawned on Harry.  If Hermione wouldn’t have broken the kiss, they would have gone a lot further than what he wanted.  They would have had sex after the game, and then he would have been in a pickle with Hermione’s parents.  The elevator stopped, and opened its doors.  Harry walked out to meet the eagerly waiting Aurors.

Harry started with the pep talk, “The building next to Leaky Cauldron is hot.  There is Death Eater activity going on.  Be on your guard.  Keep an eye on the front of you, as well as the back of you.  These men and women were trained to kill.  They will not show mercy to you.  Don’t show mercy to them.  Let’s go!”

There were many pops that filled the room leaving it completely empty with unfinished paperwork to be finished when they return.  If some of them return at all…


	8. Letters Through Time

_November 20, 2001_

_Hermione,_

_I’m so sorry that it’s been so long since I last written a letter to you. I have been extremely busy as of late.  We raided a Death Eater hideout and placed a few more Death Eaters behind bars.  Oh, I didn’t even get a chance to tell you everything!  Where to begin…_

_Since you told the fourteen year old me that you love me, my whole world has completely changed!  I met Father Time!  He told me that I should have never answered your letter, but since I did answer it, he said I could change my past by communicating to you!  I could save the people I love and care for from dying by the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters!  My body was asleep during the talk with Father Time but my spirit was talking with him!  He told me time would catch up from the events of 1994 to my time when I woke up.  Well, when I woke up, he was right.  My picture of me and Ginny changed to you and me!  You and I are engaged!  We decided on our honeymoon destination which is Walt Disney World and we just recently decided on our wedding date October 31, 2003.  We decided to wait until you graduated to have the ceremony.  Engagement pictures are soon to come.  When the pictures come in, I’ll make sure to send one to you._

_Enough about me; how are you?  Write back as soon as you can.  Can’t wait to hear from you._

_Love you,_

_Harry_

* * *

_November 20, 1994_

_My dearest Harry,_

_You talked with Father Time?  If this came out of Ron’s mouth, I would have sent him to Madame Pomphrey to have him examined!  Being that it is you and you never told me a fib, I believe you.  What was he like?  Who does he look like?_

_I told you that you shouldn’t have answered my letter because it wasn’t meant to be answered; however, I’m glad you did.  I really didn’t want to end up being the wife of Ronald Billius Weasley!_

_We are engaged in your time now!  How exciting!  An October wedding with a honeymoon at the happiest place on Earth…love it!  You better send me a picture of the engagement announcement!  I want to see how we look together in your time._

_Did Father Time say how long this lasts?  I hope it doesn’t end soon!  What do you mean saving the people you love and care for from dying by the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters?  Someone we know dies!  How many?  Who? When? Where?_

_Now you have me worried!  Thanks!  Enough about that; I am exhausted!  This TriWizard Tournament has you and me going bonkers!  We are practicing the dance for the Yule Ball and trying to figure out how to deal with the merfolk.  Neville knows how to help with the breathing underwater problem.  He can get the ingredients from Professor Snape’s cabinet with the help of Dobby._

_Well, I am tired and I’m ready for bed.  Talk to you later._

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_November 24, 2001_

_My dear Hermione,_

_Sorry I couldn’t reply sooner.  Your older self came home for a week due to SWU being closed for an American holiday known as Thanksgiving.  I spent some time with her before she left to go back to the States._

_To answer your questions, yes, a lot of people we know will die by the wand of Voldemort and his henchmen/women.  Yes, I talked with Father Time.  Yes, he said how long it would last…he said it would last as long as I want it to last.  Right now is too early to tell you who dies and when.  That would be too long of a list and this letter would end up being as least nine pages long!  All I can tell you is that we have four years of trying to find a way to right some wrongs and save some people._

_Oh, I have a godmother!  Her name is Lauren Elizabeth Boyd and she was married to Sirius!  They have a daughter named Amy.  She and Oliver Wood dated while they were at Hogwarts.  Well, they are engaged now and they both work at St Mungo’s hospital.  Oliver went to play professionally for Quidditch but he was on the bench more than in the field so he decided to go to school with Amy!  Lauren and I got to catch up.  She hasn’t really told me anything about why she didn’t take me in when my parents were killed.  I have this awful feeling that it’s something horrible that prevented her from taking me in.  Hopefully, I can get her to come clean and say it the next time I go over for a visit.  I’m getting tired.  Time to call it a night._

_Love you,_

_Harry  
_

* * *

_November 27, 1994_

_Harry,_

_I apologize for the late response!  I am usually never late, but Ginny, Luna and I went dress shopping.  I found my dress for the Yule Ball!  It is so beautiful!  You are going to fall in love with it!_

_So glad you got to spend some time with my older counterpart.  Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that a lot of who we know will die!  You have to tell me who!  Please tell me it’s not some of our friends!  Now I’m worried.  Is it going to happen during the course of our Hogwarts career or does it happen in a massive attack?_

_Alright enough with that, you have a godmother!  Dr. Boyd is an excellent doctor!  I read about all of her accomplishments and she did all of that in less than three years!  I’m over the moon that you are finally building a relationship with her.  I wonder why she didn’t take you in when your parents died.  We know why Sirius couldn’t do it, but Lauren could have taken you in.  Maybe there’s a reason why you were placed with your aunt and uncle.  Do you think Professor Dumbledore will later explain to you why your godmother couldn’t take you in?_

_Please reply back soon!  I want to know what you know!_

_Anxiously waiting for your reply,_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

_November 27, 2001_

_My beautiful anxious Hermione,_

_I’m sure your dress is divine!  Yes, many of our closest and dearest friends will die.  I can’t give you every name just yet.  I will have to reveal to you in the year they died so we can devise a plan to keep them alive.  The deaths happen during the course of our Hogwarts career but the majority of them happen in a massive attack during our seventh year.  Like I said, I will reveal them according to the year it happened._

_Yes, my godmother is amazing in all she does!  She and I are getting closer and it’s so nice to hear her talk about my parents again along with some stories of their Hogwarts days.  No, Professor Dumbledore will not explain to my younger counterpart why my godmother couldn’t take me in.  I didn’t know I had a godmother until I ran into her at Fortesque’s!  I’ll explain more on all of that later.  Just take my advice and don’t rely too much on Professor Dumbledore.  He will not explain everything and you along with my younger counterpart will be left in the dark in a lot of situations for the rest of our Hogwarts career._

_Don’t worry, I will explain everything in due time.  I promise you that._

_Love you,_

_Harry_


	9. My Godmother

Harry and Lauren both took off of work today just so they can catch up on the time they lost.  He was at his apartment waiting for his godmother to show up.  He spent all the evening cleaning to make sure it was perfect for her.  There was a knock at the door.  He went to the door, peaked into the peep hole, and opened the door.

“Hello, Harry,” Lauren smiled.  She looked completely different without her doctor’s coat.  She was wearing a long sleeved black dress with black leggings, and black heeled tie up boots that go up to the knee.  Her long wavy brown hair was tied back in a pony tail.

“Hello, please come in!” Harry smiled as his godmother took his offer and walked into the living room.

Lauren examined the place, “You have a lovely home.”

“Thank you.  Would you like something to drink?”

“Oh no, I’m fine,” she replied as she sat down on the sofa.

Harry sat next to Lauren.  It was a dead silence.  Harry didn’t know how to start the conversation and neither did Lauren.

“I would like to…” they both laughed because they started talking at the same time.  Lauren motioned for Harry to start.

He decided to get straight to the point, “I want to ask you something.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Where have you been all these years?  Why do you all of a sudden just appear in my life?”

Lauren exhaled, “It’s a long story and I know we have time because we both took off just to catch up.  So, here it is.  When your parents died, I knew that your mother and father wanted Sirius and I to raise you.  I found out through Hagrid that you were safe so I went to get you.  Albus, on the other hand, had another plan for you.  Because your mum sacrificed her life to spare yours, he thought that placing you with Petunia that you would be safe.  I thought he was a big loon for thinking such nonsense so I argued.  When I threatened to take you, he threatened back with he would make it to where I wouldn’t be able to see you again.  I decided to challenge him.  I wanted to call his bluff so I took you.”

Harry hung his head knowing what happened next, Lauren continued, “When Aurors showed up at my house, I was brought before the Wizengamot and a trial was held.  A restraining order was placed against me.  I couldn’t see you or talk to you.  It was as if you didn’t have a godmother at all.  I became so furious with Albus that I stopped showing up at the Order of the Phoenix meetings because he put you into an abusive living environment and he disobeyed your parents’ wishes.  Oh Harry, could you ever forgive me?”

“I can’t believe that Professor Dumbledore would do something like that to you.  I’m not mad at you.  I’m glad you went against his wishes.  He had no right to forbid you to see me.  Why did he not see what was in my parents’ will to see where to place me?”

Lauren shifted her weight on the sofa, “Minerva told me when you arrived at Hogwarts that Albus did see your parents’ will.  What he saw, he was shocked that his name wasn’t even mentioned about anything to do with your well being.  He also kept some important information from you all these years.”

“What?  I’m tired of people hiding things from me!”

“Alright, calm down.  I only want to keep this peaceful.  You can go destroy Albus’s grave after I tell you this,” she cleared her throat and took Harry’s hands in hers, “Harry, your parent’s never truly died the night Voldemort came to your home in attempt to kill your parents…”

“Wait, what?”

“Please let me finish.  Your mum and dad came to Sirius and I after Trelawney made the prophecy asking us if we knew how to place them into a deep sleep instead of dying in the killing curse.  I knew a tribe of powerful elves who knew how to escape the killing curse; Ronal and the Northern Elves.  They are located ten miles north of Hogwarts.  I arranged a meeting and Ronal performed a ritual on them.  After that Halloween night, I brought your parents to Ronal.  He took care of the arrangements of where to place them.  Where they are placed, I don’t know.  You will have to talk to Ronal yourself.”

Harry didn’t know how to react to this.  His parents are alive!  After all these years of believing they were dead, he could actually have his parents with him on his wedding day and they would be there with him when he and Hermione have children!

“Harry, please say something.  I’m worried,” Lauren lightly squeezed his hands to get his attention.

He gazed into her eyes, turned his head looking at a picture of Dumbledore’s Army giving him an idea, “I want to go see Professor McGonagall.”

Lauren was puzzled for a moment then caught on to what he was thinking, “Harry, are you sure that’s wise?  Talking to Albus’s portrait is only talking to a memory of him.  Talking to the actual person would be better; however, that would take some time altering that we don’t have connections to.”

Harry smiled and Lauren caught on, “What?  You have a way?  All time turners have been destroyed!”

“I don’t have a time turner,” he got up and walked into his bedroom.  He returned into the living room with an hour glass.  After placing it on the table, Lauren picked it up to examine it.

“Harry, this hour glass is extremely familiar to me.  I remember seeing this before,” Lauren snapped her fingers and a book appeared.  It was an aged brown leather book with no title.  When she opened the book, it had her family tree in it.  Harry noticed her family was extremely powerful.  He even noticed on her father’s side, Albert Boyd, was Merlin’s apprentice!  Lauren feverishly flipped through the book then found the page with the hour glass.

“This is Father Time’s hour glass.  How did you get this?”

Harry explained to his godmother everything from buying the desk to meeting Father Time.  Lauren was in total shock.  She didn’t know how to answer that. 

She finally was able to speak, “Harry, do you know what you can do with this opportunity?  You can change the past for a better future.”

“I am going to do just that.  I’m starting with fourth year then I’m saving Sirius.”

Lauren had tears in her eyes, “Harry…”

“Listen to me, you and I both had to suffer at the loss of friends and loved ones.  It is time for us to be happy.  I can’t be completely happy without Hermione, you, Sirius, and my parents.  I already have Hermione and I just got you back.”

“Time is ticking…”

“And we have three and a half years to correct things that happened in the past that shouldn’t have.  I want to talk to Professor McGonagall.  If I can’t get an answer out of Dumbledore’s portrait, I’ll contact Father Time.”

“Wise move…”

“Come with me?”

Lauren shifted her weight then hurriedly got off the couch and began pacing the floor, “Oh gosh, um…I don’t know if I could face even a portrait of Albus after everything he’s done.  I would love to see Minerva again.”

“I thought we would face Dumbledore as a team and he would have no choice but to talk.”

Lauren stopped pacing, faced Harry, and smirked, “You have the blood of the Marauders in you.  You make us proud, Harry.”

Harry smiled and asked, “Are you ready to go surprise the Headmistress?”

“Let’s go.”


	10. The Headmaster and the Broken Duo

Minerva was sitting at her desk in the Headmistress office when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” she beckoned then the noise of the turning knob made her look up.  When she got a good look at who walked in, “Oh Harry, it’s so good to see you…”

Lauren walked in; after hugging Harry, Minerva ran up to Lauren and embraced her.  Lauren smiled as tears rolled down her face.

“I’m so happy to see you again old friend!  It has been far too long!”

“I know, Minerva.  You have to blame that no good son of a…”

“Lauren, I know you and Albus had your differences.  I still respect him as the wizard he was.  There are some decisions I did not agree upon but I had to keep telling myself that he knew what he was doing.”

“Speaking of decisions,” Harry decided to take their minds off a soon to be argument, “We are here to see if I could speak with Professor Dumbledore’s portrait.”

Minerva shifted her weight, “Why do you want to speak with Albus’s portrait?”

Harry sighed, “I wanted to ask him about Lauren, my parents, and the real reason he sent me to live with Aunt Petunia.”

Minerva looked at Lauren, looked at Harry, and returned her gaze to Lauren, “You two came together.  How?  You have a restraining order…”

“I talked with the Wizengamot and it was revoked after we accidently bumped into each other at Fortescue’s Ice Cream Shop.”

Minerva nodded, “You may speak to Albus.  He’s…”

“I remember where his portrait is,” Harry chimed in and turned toward the direction of the portrait.

Lauren hesitated and stayed by Minerva when Harry called, “Lauren, are you coming?”

“Shit!” Lauren stamped her foot in defeat thinking Harry would have forgotten about the idea of her being there to confront Albus’s portrait.

Minerva giggled as Lauren followed behind Harry to Albus’s portrait.  They reached the portrait and Albus smiled as he recognized Harry approaching.

“Hello Harry, it is so nice to see…” he stopped when Lauren showed up and stood right next to Harry, “Hello, Lauren.”

“Hello asshole!”

“Lauren, please,” Harry stepped into Auror mode to keep the peace.  Lauren rolled her eyes and Harry returned to Albus.

“Professor, I have questions that need answers to.  I have Lauren with me because one of the questions concerns her.  I want the truth and no more secrets.”

Albus nodded, “Fair enough.  What do you want to know?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that I had a godmother?”

Albus sighed, “I’m sorry, Harry, but her actions to go against my will forced me to disobey your parents’ request and place you with a blood relative.”

“That wasn’t your decision,” Lauren added her two bits, “Remus was the executor of the will.  It was his responsibility to see that James and Lily’s wishes were to be carried out.”

Albus sighed, “It was a full moon that night remember?”  Lauren smacked herself on the forehead and he continued, “Remus asked me prior to the full moon if I could step in on his behalf since he would be incapacitated at the time.”

“That still doesn’t make sense.  Why hide her from me?” Harry was getting slightly annoyed that Albus was beating around the bush even with Lauren present.

“Harry, I didn’t hide her from you…”

Lauren decided to throw in the punch, “Tell him, Albus.  Stop hiding and come out with it!”

“Fine!  You want to know!  Your parents didn’t mention me at all in their will!  After everything I’ve done for Lily and James, I wasn’t mentioned once for the sake of your well being!  When Remus passed the torch to me, I finally felt included.  I sought revenge when Lauren disobeyed my wishes and took you.  I placed the restraining order against her and I decided that you didn’t need that sort of negativity in your life.  Yes, I was wrong.  Yes, I placed you in a living arrangement that shouldn’t have happened.  I have wronged you both.  I am so sorry.”

Harry decided to give Albus the final blow, “I want to ask you one more question.  Did you know that my parents were still alive?”

Albus looked at Lauren and she said, “Tell him.”

“No, I did not…”

“He’s telling the truth for once…”

Albus continued, “I will tell you one more thing.  You are an Animagus, Harry.  Being your father was one, you were born with the potioned genes from your father.  You don’t have to drink a potion to become one.  You can transform into your animal form whenever you like.  You can also do wandless magic in your animal form.  You are extremely powerful Harry, but you can’t perform any of that until the multiple blocks on your magical core are removed.”

Lauren was angry, “Who placed blocks on him, Albus?”

“When Voldemort went to kill Harry that night, the Killing Curse somehow casted blocks instead of killing him.”

Lauren was extremely confused, “Woah, wait a minute; you mean to tell me that it was Voldemort that somehow casted those blocks inside the Killing Curse…do you know how absurd that sounds?”

Albus knew she would protest and he was ready for her, “I know it sounds absurd; however, that’s how it happened.”

“Is there a way that these blocks could be removed?” Harry questioned then Lauren answered, “Yes, there is a way.  Being that I’m a healer, I can remove them; however, I can only remove one at a time.”

“Fair enough,” Harry said, turned toward the portrait, and said, “Thank you for telling me everything.  I forgive you for what you’ve done.”

Harry turned to leave, “Come, I want to get the block off so I can be an Animagus.”

Lauren turned to leave but Albus called out for her to stop.  She turned around, “What do you want from me?”

“I’m so sorry for everything that I’ve done to you.”

“Sorry?  That’s it?  You kept me away from my godchild and the love of my life!  You kept my daughter Amy from seeing her father whom she missed every day since he was placed in Azkaban!  You apologized to Harry and me, but you haven’t been forgiven by us both.  Good bye, Albus.”

Lauren spun around on her heel and walked away from the portrait.  Harry and Lauren thanked Minerva then returned to Harry’s apartment to begin the block removal process.

It was Harry’s day back at work.  He walked into the department, and was welcomed with open arms.  Harry shook hands with every guy, and hugged every woman in the office.

Harry announced, “It’s so good to be back.  Thank you for welcoming me back so warmly.  I hate to kill the mood, but we still have four Death Eater hide outs to scout out.”

Ron and Neville turned toward each other, and smiled.

Harry, confused as to why his two best mates were smiling, questioned, “Alright, what do you know that I don’t?”

Neville began, “We already scouted the Stratford location.”

Ron added, “It’s hot.”

“We were waiting for you to give us the word,” Neville concluded.

Harry chuckled, and shook his head, “Neville, you were in charge while I was off.  You all could have handled it without me.”

Ron chimed in, “We know we could have handled it without you, but we wanted to wait for you.  We could never give the same pep talks as you.”

Harry smiled, “Alright, listen up,” Neville smiled at Harry, and Harry continued, “We have a hot one!  Remember, be sharp, be quick, always look over your shoulder, and let’s go get them to bring them to justice.”

Everyone cheered, and Harry deactivated the alarm so it wouldn’t sound off.  After he deactivated the alarm, they all disapparated to Stratford.

Harry, Neville, Ron, and rest of the Auror team appeared in front of the house.  It was an old Victorian style house.  It had gray colored siding with white wood trim.

“I’m going into those trees to keep an eye out on you as you enter the house.  Remember, the password is Slytherin.  You’ll do great.  Remember, be quick, and sharp,” Harry told Ron, Neville, and the team then disappeared into the trees.

“Why is he not coming in with us?” Neville questioned, and Ron shook his head, “Neville, we’ve known Harry for eleven years now.  He has something up his sleeve.  He’ll be with us inside don’t you worry.”

Neville and Ron walked onto the porch, and up to the front door.  They pulled down the hoods on their cloaks.  Ron knocked on the door.

“Password,” a raspy voice said through the other side of the door.

Ron answered in a sarcastic attitude, “Slytherin.”

The Death Eater opened the door, and Ron hexed him.  The tall Death Eater dropped to the floor.  Neville and Ron entered followed by the rest of the team.

Harry made around the back through the trees.  He thought about what Lauren taught him on how to transform into his animal form.  After repeating the saying to himself, he transformed into his Animagus form; a stag then began searching for the living room window.  He spotted the window after searching for five minutes, and observed what was going on.  The rest of the Death Eaters were in the living room area standing with wands ready to fire at the Aurors.  Harry reared back, and took off into a run as fast as his four legs could carry him.  He jumped, and…

Inside the house, Ron was sending hexes at every Death Eater in sight.  The house was filled with multicolored hexes flying about.  Neville was successful for hexing then taking the wands away.  Suddenly, some noise from outside caused a Death Eater to stop fighting, and turn his gaze to the window.  A huge stag crashed in from the window knocking the Death Eater to the ground.  Ron almost fell over laughing because he’s never seen anything like that before.  To Neville’s surprise, the stag continued to charge at any Death Eater causing them to soar into the air then landing on their bums.  But, Ron and Neville were shell shock when the stag transformed into Harry.  Harry sent a hex powerful enough to knock down the remaining Death Eaters then summoned their wands.

Harry handed the wands to Neville, and turned to Ron, “You want to read their rights to them?”

Ron’s mouth was still hung open from seeing his best mate transform from a stag to human; Harry questioned, “Are you going to do it?  If not, Draco will do it.”

Ron still couldn’t speak; Harry turned to Draco, “Draco, could you read them their rights?”

Draco nodded, and stated, “You all have the right to remain silent.  Anything you say…”

While Draco was reading the rights, Harry was concerned about Ron, “Ron, what’s the matter?”

Ron finally squeaked out, “You’re…an Animagus!”

“Yes, you of all people shouldn’t find that hard to believe since my godfather, godmother, and father were Animagi,” Harry said still trying to figure out why Ron was acting the way he did.

Ron finally snapped out of shock, and excitingly stated, “That was bloody wicked how you jumped through the window, and knocking Death Eaters to their arse!  I want to become an Animagus, too!”

Harry chuckled, and answered, “Alright, fine, I’ll make the potion after we take these fools down to their cells until trial.”

Neville added, “Can I be one as well?”

Harry said, “Sure.”

-Back in 1994-

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall to have breakfast with Harry and Ron.  Hermione walked in, and made way toward the Gryffindor table.  She noticed Harry and Ron already talking about something.  Knowing Ron like she does, he was more than likely talking about Quidditch.  As she approached the table, her suspicions were confirmed.  Ron was talking Harry to death about Quidditch.  She sat down, kissed Harry on the cheek to let him know she arrived, and decided to change the subject.

“We need to start thinking about the second task.  Merpeople live in the lagoon; therefore, you will have to do something underwater.  I guess you have to find something.  But, what could it be?” She started thinking out loud.

Ron added, “Buried treasure?”

Hermione gave him a look that said, ‘seriously?’, and began biting his head off, “He’s not playing pirates, Ron.  This tournament is very dangerous.  It’s not playtime for Harry.  If you’re going to make a joke about it, then I think you should leave.”

Ron threw up his arms, and bit back, “I was making a suggestion.  This past challenge he had to get a golden egg.  What if he has to find a silver sea shell next?”

Hermione groaned, and then Harry became the referee for the one millionth time, “Could you two stop fighting for a minute, and actually help me with this?  How in Merlin’s magic am I supposed to breathe underwater without drowning?”

Ron and Hermione pondered for a while.  Ron shrugged his shoulders, and Hermione thought.

“Let me look it up.  I know there are some herbs that could give you gills like a fish.  I can ask Neville to help out.  Harry, I’m doing the best I can.”

Harry took her hand in his, and said from the bottom of his heart, “I know you are, and I’m grateful for that.”

Hermione smiled, glanced at her watch, gasped, “It’s almost time for Defense Against the Dark Arts!  We need to go.”

While they were grabbing their bags, Ron questioned, “Are you guys going to help me hook up with Luna?”

Harry answered, “Yeah, we’ll help you,” then Hermione added, “But, we don’t know what she looks like.”

Ron began explaining as they were walking out, “Well, she has long blonde hair.  She’s in Ravenclaw.  She also wears these strange glasses even though she doesn’t need them.  She wears them when she’s reading, and usually the book or magazine is upside down.”

Harry and Hermione looked at each other then started laughing.  Ron, getting offended, said, “It’s not funny!”

-Back in 2001-

Harry and the team finished booking the Death Eaters, and all that’s left to do now was wait for the trial on Thursday.  Harry walked into his office, and sat down at his desk.  He pressed the switch for the secret compartment.  When the door popped open, letters came pouring out.  After taking out each letter, he counted a total of seven letters.  Harry silently praised younger Hermione for dating the envelopes because it made sorting much easier.  He picked up the first one, opened it, and read it.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I didn’t hear back from you, and I usually do.  Are you alright?  Did something happen?  I hope you didn’t go over the deep end, or anything.  Whenever you can, write me back.  I need your help with the second task, and I want to know that you’re well._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry figured now was the best time to explain the second task to her since it’s fast approaching.  He opened the second letter.

_My dear Harry,_

_Is everything alright?  This is my second letter, and I never received a reply.  I’m beginning to worry.  I need your help, and I hope you’re not hurt.  Please, write me soon.  I’m starting to think something horrible happened to you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Reading the two letters, he felt horrible for not writing to her while he was off.  He opened the next letter.

_My dearest Harry,_

_I still didn’t get any reply from you.  I’m beginning to think that you are hurt, and that’s why you’re not writing back.  I wish I could be there for you, even though my older counterpart is away at school.  Ugh, I wish there was a way for me to go to your time just to give you a hug to let you know everything is alright._

_Whenever you can, write me back.  I still really need your help.  I still want to know if you’re well._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry was afraid to open the next letter because he didn’t want to read anymore of her paranoia.  Nevertheless, he opened the next letter.

_Harry,_

_Seriously, where are you?  I’m really starting to pull out hair because I’m worried about you.  Please write back soon.  I have to know that you’re well._

_Pacing the floor,_

_Hermione_

Harry opened the other two letters, and it pretty much said the same thing.  He picked up his quill, dipped it in the ink well, and began writing the reply.  After finishing the letter, he folded it, placed it in the envelope, sealed it, and placed it in the compartment then shut the door.  Harry began making the case against the Death Eaters who are now in custody.

-Back in 1994-

Hermione returned to her room after lunch to get her books, and the door to the secret compartment jiggled.  She ran to the desk, pressed the switch, and pulled out the letter.  She tore open the envelope, removed the letter, unfolded it, and read it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I apologize for not writing to you in over a week.  A lot has happened since I last read your letter.  So, I will explain the best I can.  After sending you the letter, I caught up with my godmother, Lauren.  She and Sirius were Hogwarts sweethearts.  They have a daughter named Amy, remember she is the one that hung around Oliver?  Anyway, she explained why she was absent from my life, but that is an entirely different subject for a different letter some other time._

_You ask for my help with the Second Task.  Here it is.  What my younger counterpart heard from the golden egg is this:  Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and while you’re searching ponder this; we’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss.  An hour long you’ll have to look, and recover what we took, but past an hour—the prospect’s black, too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.  What this means, you will be taken from me, and placed at the bottom of the lake.  I will have an hour to look for you, and take you back.  I need something to help me breathe underwater.  Neville knows about the gillyweed, which is a plant that looks like seaweed, and it helps you breathe underwater.  Ask Neville about this._

_Being that I am currently engaged to you now, I’m going to finally say it.  I love you.  I love you so much that it hurts._

_Please don’t worry about me.  I’ll be fine; I promise.  I don’t know when I can write again because work is getting very chaotic!  We just raided another Death Eater hide out, and now I’m at my desk making the case for their trial.  I promise you that I will be careful._

_Before I close, the second task is February 24 th.  Be sure to write to tell me how the Yule Ball went, and how the second task went.  We’ll talk later._

_Love,_

_Harry_

How her heart was leaping for joy!  Harry finally told her he loved her.  She grabbed some parchment, stuffed it into her bag, and ran out the room fearing to be late for her Arithmancy class.

-Back in 2001-

Harry was in the middle of writing the information about the Death Eaters down then the door to the secret compartment jiggled.  He pressed the switch, opened the door, and there was a letter waiting to be read.  Harry opened up the envelope, pulled out the letter, unfolded it, and read it in its entirety.

_My Harry,_

_You said it!  You finally said you loved me!  How you brightened my day by saying those three words!_

_Thank you so much about the gillyweed.  I asked Neville, and he said he read about them in a book Professor Moody gave him.  I know Professor Snape has some, but he won’t let anyone go where he has them stored.  I don’t know how I could get it.  Any advice?_

_Wow, you were able to catch up with your godmother, Lauren.  I bet she’s wonderful.  Yes, I remember Amy.  She was in my dorm room for a while before she became Head Girl.  I didn’t know she was Lauren and Sirius’s daughter!  Yes, you will have to write me later about Lauren and all you two talked about!_

_Hang in there, Harry.  It will be alright.  You know I still love you, right?  Write me back so I know you received this._

_Love you so much,_

_Hermione_

Harry looked at his watch, and realized it was time for him to leave for the day.  He hurried to write a reply then placed it in the envelope, and sealed it.  He shoved it into the compartment, and closed the door.  Harry grabbed his coat, walked out his office, locked the closed door, and left.  He entered the elevator, and pushed the button for Atrium.  After waiting for five minutes, the doors opened up into the Atrium.  Harry walked to the Floo Network, and he disappeared among the green flames.

-Back in 1994-

Hermione walked out the bathroom in her pajamas, and the secret compartment door jiggled.  She ran to the desk, and pressed the button.  The door opened, and she snatched the letter out of it.  She opened it up, and read the letter.

_My darling Hermione,_

_For the gillyweed problem, ask Dobby.  I know how you feel about House Elves, but please use him.  He’s always so enthusiastic about helping me.  Tell him it’s for me for the tournament, and he’ll go get it.  You will only do this one time.  It’s not like you’ll ask him to do this forever._

_Yes, I will write you later about Lauren and I’s conversation and about our conversation another situation that happened._

_Time for me to close.  It is getting late, and I have things to do.  Good night, Hermione.  I love you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

She smiled, placed the letter into her Romeo and Juliet book, climbed into bed, and went to sleep.


	11. Justice

The trial for the Death Eaters went very well thanks to Harry’s extensive amount of information, and evidence.  More to add to the prison cells of Azkaban, and that made Harry elated.  He was finally getting justice for his parents, and for all those families who lost a loved one or loved ones who had suffered by their hands.

Harry walked into his office, and sat down in his chair.  Neville knocked on the door, and showed his way into Harry’s office uninvited.

“Harry,” Harry looked up to Neville, and he continued, “You didn’t go take a look at the trainees, yet.  Why don’t we go see them?  You know, wish them well.”

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, and stood up.

“Alright let’s go.  I have a lot of work to finish up so let’s make it quick,” Harry decided then followed Neville out the office.

They walked to the door passed the meeting room, and Neville opened it.  They left the office, and descended the stairs.

In the training room, the trainees were training for dueling.  The instructor for the day, Draco, was observing how each recruit could hold his/her own on a battle field.  Neville opened the door just in time for him and Harry to duck from getting hexed.  They quickly walked in, and shut the door.  Harry looked around the room observing each recruit in motion.  Draco noticed Harry then fired Finite to stop everyone to get their attention.  All recruits stopped, and turned toward Draco.

Draco began, “Everyone our Chief Auror, Harry Potter, has just entered the room.  Let’s show him how we acknowledge the presence of our chief.”

All the recruits made the salute including Draco.  Harry smiled at how sharp they all looked.

“At ease,” everyone loosened up to listen to what he had to say, “Well done.  I noticed a good bit of you were very quick in casting, and blocking spells.  Remember, to be a top notch Auror, you must be astute, and always be aware of your surroundings.  Carry on.”

Harry turned to the door, opened it, and walked out with Neville.  They were ascending the stairs, and Ron came down the stairs taking two at a time.

Harry and Neville stopped, and Ron stopped to catch his breath.

“Ron, what is it?” Harry questioned being concerned about his best mate.

Ron caught his breath, and explained, “Update on the Lancaster location.  Death Eaters were talking about attacking the Muggle University called Lancaster University.  Harry, we need to do something.”

Neville turned to Harry, and Harry ordered, “Get everyone together, and meet me at the location.  I’ll be there in just a minute.”

Ron and Neville nodded, and took off up the stairs two at a time.  Harry casually climbed the stairs back to the office.  He opened the door, and entered the Law Enforcement Department.  He walked to his office, opened the door, and walked in.  He closed the door to his office, and sat down at his desk.  He pressed the switch for the door to the secret compartment to see if he had a letter from ’94 Hermione.  He opened the compartment, and a letter was waiting for him.  He removed it, opened it, and read.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Today, we are going shopping for dress robes for the Ball.  Oh, I didn’t update you on anything else that happened._

_Ron AND Neville like Luna!  We don’t know what to do about that.  Ron already asked Luna to the ball, and she agreed to go with him.  Neville had to settle with Ginny even though he wanted to go with Luna.  Harry, what do we do?  Your younger self and I are at wits end with this situation.  Got any ideas?_

_Ginny’s bringing Luna with us to a dress shop in Hogsmeade that just opened up.  You and Neville are looking for dress robes.  Ron got a package from his mum this morning with the most hideous looking dress robes you can imagine.  Ron is so embarrassed that he locked himself in his room this morning.  He even skipped breakfast!  That’s not like him to skip breakfast._

_Last time we went to Hogsmeade, I found a dress in the dress shop window when the owners were setting up to open.  I fell in love with it, and I’m hoping to be the first one to get it.  So, I’m afraid I’m going to have to close this letter now.  I want that dress!_

_Write me back when you can.  I know you’re very busy._

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

Harry wrote a reply, but was writing very quickly so he could hurry to go to Lancaster.  After he finished writing, he placed the letter in the envelope, wrote Hermione’s name on it, and placed it in the compartment.  He closed the door to it, disabled the alarm, then disapparated to Lancaster.

-In 1994-

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna walked into the new dress shop.  The dress Hermione spotted in the window was gone.  She began scouting the shop to see who it was that had the dress she wanted.  Her worst nightmare happened.  Cho Chang walked out with the dress she wanted already in a hanging bag zipped up. 

Ginny turned to Hermione, “Oh, how she makes my skin crawl!  That dress does nothing good for her!  Hermione, Luna and I will find a dress that will make you the belle of the ball if it’s the last thing we do!”

Ginny took hold of Hermione’s hand, and drug her to the racks, “Coming Luna?”

Luna turned toward them then like a butterfly fluttered to where Ginny took Hermione.

Ginny began picking out seven to fifteen different dresses for Hermione to try on.  She pushed the dresses into Hermione’s arms, and guided her to a dressing room.  Hermione was left in the dressing room with the door closed so she could try on dresses.  Hermione undressed, and picked up the pink/purple ruffled one.  She slipped it on, and zipped it up.  She gazed at herself in the mirror.

_Knock…knock…knock…_

“Hermione, I want to see which one you tried on!”

Hermione recognized Ginny’s voice, and opened the door.

Ginny made a grimace, and Hermione stated the obvious, “No?”

Ginny shook her head, and Hermione began looking around, “Where’s Luna?”

Luna walked by, and answered dreamily, “I’m right here.  I’m going try on this dress.  Oh, Hermione, that dress will drive away all the Wackspurts.”

She disappeared into the dressing room next to Hermione, and closed the door.

“Go try on a different one,” Ginny motioned for Hermione to go take that dress off.

Hermione walked back into the dressing room, and closed the door.  She removed the dress, hung it up, and grabbed the red chiffon dress.  She put it on then turned toward the mirror.  While looking into the mirror, Hermione saw Ron appear with an arm around her waist.  She immediately removed the dress.

“Um…Ginny, this one is not to my liking.  It doesn’t fit right.  So I’m going to spare you the torture of looking at it.”

Ginny laughed loudly then commented, “If it’s that bad, I definitely don’t want to see it.”

Hermione put on a green one, zipped it up, walked out, then Ginny said, “Mmm…no.”

Hermione walked into the dressing room then came out in a yellow taffeta dress with a criss-crossed back.

“No.”

She stomped back in the dressing room then came out in a different one.

“No.”

After nine more unacceptables from Ginny, Hermione walked out in a strapless purple and white chiffon dress with purple and silver crystal beading lining the sweetheart neckline along the waistline to create a faux belt.  The purple markings on the bottom of the dress look like butterflies.  Ginny’s mouth dropped to the floor.  Luna walked out with a blue chiffon dress in a bag, and she, too, was stunned at how amazing Hermione looked in that dress.

Hermione smiled, and sarcastically asked, “So, I take that to mean yes?”

“Yes!” they both excitedly stated, but Ginny squealed when she said it.

-In 2001-

Harry arrived at the Lancaster location, and noticed the home was lighting up with  multiple hexes being exchanged from Auror to Death Eater.  Harry took off in a sprint toward the house.  He ran as fast as he could then stopped at the front door.  He tried to open it, but failed.  Harry removed his wand from his back pocket, and blasted the door away.  He ran into the family room where the fight was taking place.  With wand in hand, he stunned, and disarmed two Death Eaters.  He cast the body binding spell to prevent them from going anywhere.  Harry felt as if he was being followed. 

He quickly turned around, and pointed his wand, “Sectumsempra!”

The Death Eater’s chest was slashed, and he fell to the floor bleeding heavily.  Harry turned around, and ran to go help his colleagues end this battle for good.

-1994-

Hermione walked into her dorm room from dress shopping with her dress in tote.  She hung it up from her four posted canopy bed.  The door to the secret compartment jiggled.  She ran to the desk, sat down, and pressed the switch.  She removed the letter, opened it up, and began reading.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Good luck dress shopping.  I’m sure you will pick out the most beautiful dress.  What am I saying?  Any dress will look good on you because you’re beautiful just the way you are._

_Neville likes Luna, too?  To tell you the truth, I’m not surprised.  Well, after the Yule Ball, let’s see what will happen.  We can’t change the fact that Luna already accepted Ron’s invitation.  So, let’s see what all will transpire from this._

_Ron got hand me down dress robes.  He always did get hand me downs.  From what I remember of the dress robes Ron wore when I was in fourth year, yes, they were hideous!  I practically fell over laughing my bum off._

_I hope you got the dress you wanted.  If not, I’m sure you found something better than what you had in mind before.  Don’t worry so much, Mione, you’ll look stunning.  I know you will have me speechless._

_Write back when you can.  I’m out the office right now, but I will get this when I return._

_Love you so much,_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled then grabbed some parchment, her quill, and ink from the desk drawer.  She dipped her quill into the ink, and began writing her reply.  After folding the letter, sliding it into an addressed envelope, sealing it, she placed it into the secret compartment.  She closed the door to the compartment, and walked down to the Common Room to meet up with Harry.

-2001-

Harry and the Auror team made it back to the office after booking seven more Death Eaters.  Harry walked into his office, and collapsed in his chair.  Ron walked in, and closed the door.

“Harry, I need to talk to you,” he grabbed a chair, and sat down across from Harry.

Harry exhaled, and inquired, “Alright, Ron, what is it you need to talk about?”

Ron spilled it, “Remember Lavender?”

“Lip locking Lavender?  Obsessive Lavender who gave you the pet name of Won Won?  Tight grip Lavender?”

“Alright,” Ron raised his voice while Harry busted out laughing, and Ron continued, “Well, I met her at the Leaky Cauldron last night.  She grew up, Harry.  She’s not the same OCD Lavender we both remember.”

“You kissed her didn’t you?” Harry bluntly asked knowing Ron like he did.

Ron answered, “No, I didn’t.  I asked her to have dinner with me tonight.”

Harry smiled then got confused, “Wait a minute, I thought you like Luna now?”

Ron answered, “I thought I did, too; however, when we talked, everything just seemed to click.  You know what I mean?”

Harry nodded, and inserted his two bits in, “I know exactly what you mean.  That’s how it is with Hermione and me.”

Neville entered the room, “Sorry, guys, to interrupt but the Wales location is discussing about attacking the Royal family.  We need to act now.”

“Could you and Ron give me a minute?  I want to catch my breath before we leave.”

They both nodded, and left Harry’s office closing the door behind them.  Harry clasped his hands together, and hung his head.  The door to the secret compartment jiggled.  He raised his head, and looked toward the desk.  He reached over, pressed the switch, and opened the door.  Harry removed the letter, opened it, and read it.

_My Harry,_

_I found my dress!  Yes, it is much better than the one I originally wanted.  I can’t wait to see your younger counterpart’s face when I meet him outside the Great Hall.  I also can’t wait to dance with you in front of everyone._

_Oh, Harry, I wish I could kiss you.  That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.  I don’t find myself as an attractive person; however, you always prove me wrong.  I like that nickname, Mione.  Even your younger counterpart calls me that.  I really like it._

_So, let the situation with Ron, Neville, and Luna pan out by itself…alright, even though I don’t think that’s a good idea.  I trust your opinion.  You never steered me wrong so far; therefore, I will heed your advice, and listen._

_Harry, please be careful when you go on those raids.  I know without a doubt that my older counterpart and I will be lost without you._

_If you don’t write back today, I understand that you’re busy.  If you go on another raid, you better send me a note saying you’re alright._

_Love you always,_

_Hermione_

Harry hurriedly sent a reply, and walked out the office.  After prepping the team and removing the alarm, they disapparated to the Wales location.

After arriving there, Draco, and his team busted through the door.  They stormed inside, and after searching for about ten minutes, they walked out.

Draco threw his arms up in the air, “It’s all clear.”

Harry’s eyes widened with fear.  Ron rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder, and questioned, “Harry, do you think they already advanced toward where the Royal Family are staying; at Caernarfon Castle?”

Neville, for the first time, gave the orders, “Let’s go!  To Caernarfon Castle to save the Muggle Queen and her family!”

Harry ran into the forest area, and transformed into his Animagus form.  Harry took off at full speed toward the castle.

When Harry arrived at the back entrance to the castle, he noticed one of the princes sitting outside admiring the scenery. 

“Anything else, your highness?”

“Oh no, thank you, Nigel, that will be all.”

Nigel left William alone to his thoughts, and to enjoy the forest scent filling his nostrils each time he inhaled.

Harry transformed into his normal self, and _snap_.  The prince stood up, and went on the defensive.

“Show yourself!”

Harry walked out from the trees, and tall bushes with his arms raised.

“Excuse me, your highness.  I mean you no harm.  My name is Harry Potter.  I am a police officer of some sort for the Magical community.”

The Prince didn’t know whether to trust Harry or not, and still stayed on the defensive end.

Harry decided to do unthinkable, “You want me to prove to you that I’m telling the truth.”

After receiving a nod from William, Harry turned the bird bath into a pensieve.  He removed a memory from himself, and placed it in the new pensieve.  Harry said a spell to project it into the air.  The Prince was amazed at how the man in front of him used a stick thing to take down some bad men in black outfits.  When the memory finished, Harry picked the memory out the pensieve by his wand, and placed it back inside his head through his temple.  William watched as Harry used a stick of some sorts to turn the bowl on a pedestal back into the bird bath his mother bought for this castle before she died.

“Oh, you have my attention.  You are telling the truth.  I apologize for doubting you.  My name is William,” he said extending his hand to shake Harry’s.

Harry took William’s hand, shook it, and said, “It’s nice to meet you, Prince William…”

William interrupted him, “Please, call me William.”

Harry nodded, “Alright, William, I’m here tonight because some followers of a very dark wizard that I vanquished four years ago have planned on attacking your family tonight.  I’m going to do everything in my power to protect all of you.”

“That’s very kind of you, Harry.  Is there anything I can do to help?”

Harry knew William was being generous; however, he had no magic core in him at all…pure Muggle.

“My team and I have the area covered.  Get your family and castle staff some place safe, and locked up,” Harry advised before leaving to check out the inside of the castle.

William nodded, and took off inside to get his family and to get the staff to safety as well.  Harry walked in, and ran smack into his team.  Harry gestured for them to be quiet, and follow him around.  After leaving the great room, the team came face to face with the Death Eaters attempting to kill the Royal Family while the staff ran for their lives screaming at the top of their lungs.  Harry sent a spell that shot some Death Eaters back, and out a glass window causing it to shatter.  The guards shielded the Royal Family as they fled for their safety.  Prince William took his grandmother, and the rest of his family out the room toward the deepest part of the castle.  He turned to face Harry.  He mouthed thank you.

“Go, get the Queen and your family to safety!  We’ll talk after we get them,” Harry ordered then William nodded, and continued bringing his family to safety.

The Death Eaters came back in, and the battle began.  Neville fired a spell that sent a Death Eater back ten feet to where he hit the wall then fell to the floor.  Ron stunned one, disarmed him, and cast the body binding spell to make sure he doesn’t go anywhere.

Draco and a tall blonde male Death Eater were in a staring contest.

“Well, well, little brother.  I see you joined the other side, blood traitor!”

Draco spat, “Shut up, Niles!” and sent his brother through the window.

Draco followed his older brother outside. 

After fighting for about three hours, all the Death Eaters were captured, disarmed, and bound.

“Alright, good job everyone.  Take them away.  I’m going talk to the Royal Family, and explain everything,” Harry ordered, then walked off to find where William took his family.

Harry cast a Muggle detection spell, and found there were over a thousand Muggles in the castle.  Harry started at one end of the castle then make his way to the other end in search of the Royals.  After searching two floors, he realized where they were hiding; the Queen’s chamber.  Harry disapparated outside the Queen’s chamber.  There were two guards standing outside the door with microphone earpieces in their ears, sunglasses on their face, and dressed in black suits.  Harry approached the doors, and the guards stopped him.  He explained to them that he spoke with Prince William already, and he was the one who just saved their lives. 

After convincing the guards with the memory in the pensieve, Harry was let into the room, and the Royal Family were huddled together in the middle of the room sitting in gold upholstered winged back chairs.

Harry bowed down before the Queen, and she bluntly asked, “Will someone tell me what is going on?”

Harry nodded then explained, “Your majesties, for four years, the Magical Law Enforcement have been trying to catch these criminals.  These groups of wizards and witches are called Death Eaters.  They worked for an evil dark wizard named Voldemort.  I killed him four years ago when I was only seventeen, and I’m now considered a hero in my magical community.  However, not all of the Death Eaters were captured.  One former Death Eater came forward, and gave us the locations to the hideouts.  We’ve raided four of the five hideouts.  This group of Death Eaters wanted to make a statement to my magical community by coming here to attempt to kill off the Royal Family.  That’s when we came, and now justice will be served.”

The Queen stood up, and proclaimed, “As the head of this family, I, personally, want to thank you for saving me, and my family.  You are now a friend to the Royal Family.  When you capture every Death Eater, come to see me, and you shall receive the highest award any man, woman, or child could receive.”

Harry bowed, and wholeheartedly stated, “Thank you, your majesty.  I’m afraid my time over here is up.  I have some bad guys to lock up.”

The Royal Family laughed at his last comment, and they all told Harry farewell before he disapparated away.

-1994-

After a long day of dress shopping and studying, Hermione turned in for the night.  While reading, the door to the secret compartment jiggled.  She marked her place, got up, reached over, and pressed the switch to the compartment.  The door popped open, and she removed the letter.  She opened it, and began reading.

_Hermione,_

_I wanted to write to tell you that I’m alright.  The Aurors and I raided two locations, and booked more Death Eaters.  Don’t worry about me, I’m fine._

_I will be extremely busy for the next few days building the case, and the trial.  Write me to tell me about the Yule Ball.  I can’t wait until then!  One big mistake of my life will be corrected._

_Love you always,_

_Harry_

Hermione sighed relief that Harry was alright.  She placed the letter in her Romeo and Juliet book in her trunk, walked back to the desk to close the door to the compartment, and climbed into bed.  She blew out her candle, and went to sleep to dream about the Yule Ball.


	12. Yule Ball

It was Christmas Day; Draco arrived at Azkaban to go visit his father, and brother who just arrived there last week.  Draco was waiting in the visitor’s room while his father, and brother were being escorted from their cells.  Draco got up, and began pacing the floor.  How could he explain to his father that he wants to live his own life?  How could he tell his father that he was in love with the enemy?  And most importantly, how could he tell his father that he was the one who turned in the Death Eaters?  Draco had to think of something.  The door opened.  He faced the doorway, and his father entered the room.

Lucius smiled, stretched out his arms, and embraced his son, “Oh Draco, it’s so good to see you.”

“Happy Christmas, dad,” Draco patted his father on the back then broke the embrace.

Lucius was led to the table to sit down, and was cuffed to a bar under the table.  As Lucius was being cuffed down, Niles was brought in.

“You son of a bitch!  You blood traitor!  I’m your brother, and you lock me up in this hell hole!”

Lucius raised his voice, “Don’t you dare speak to your brother that way!  He had to fight you to put you here to keep his job, Niles!  He can’t let them know he’s still one of us.  Tell him, Draco.”

Draco was silent, and Lucius turned his gaze to his youngest son.

“Draco?  Tell your brother that you’re doing this to make those Aurors think you’re not one of us.”

Draco shook his head, and said, “I’m sorry, dad.  I can’t say that.”

Lucius turned his body toward Draco, and his mouth began to twitch, “What do you mean you can’t say it?”

Draco decided this was now or never. 

He stood up, looked down at his father, and brother, “I can’t say that because I would be telling a lie.  I will never be a Death Eater, dad.  Killing people is the worst possible thing someone can do especially if it is an innocent person.  I couldn’t kill Professor Dumbledore because it was just wrong, even though the old fool was manipulative.  Professor Snape was the one who killed him because he made an unbreakable vow with mum.  Ever since I was a wee lad, I was told how I should live my life.  Well, today, you’re not the one who tells me how I should live my life.  It is my decision, and I choose to be an Order of the Phoenix member.  I’m fighting on the side of justice to lock away whoever wants to hurt an innocent Muggle, Muggle Born, Half-Blood, or Pure Blood.  I am the one who gave up the locations where you were hiding.  I am the one who helped bring you mindless killing machines over here.  It is my life, dad!  If I want to love a woman who you call a blood traitor, I’m going to love her, marry her; hell, I’ll even have children with her!  You are not the boss of me anymore.  You and Niles have no say so in my life anymore!”

Draco smiled at how both of their faces were full of shock, and rage, but didn’t have the heart to say anything.

Draco knocked on the window.  A Dementor opened up the door.

“Take these bastards back to their cells,” he told the Dementor then turned to give one final blow to his father, and brother, “Oh by the way, I’m in love with Ginerva Molly Weasley,” then walked out the door.

As he walked away, Lucius and Niles screamed at the top of their lungs. 

“Draco!  Come back here!  Draco!”

“You are dead to dad and me!  You hear me?  Dead!”

Draco opened the door to the disapparating room, walked in, and closed the door behind him.  He crouched down to the floor, covered his eyes, and burst into tears.  His mother died last year from an unknown sickness, and she was the only one who supported his decisions no matter what those were.  His father, and brother were locked away for the rest of their lives because they were killers.  Basically, Draco has no family.  He now faced society as the last Malfoy.  His thoughts turned to one certain red head; Ginny.  She was the only one who loved him for who he is.  She was the only one who listened to him.  He knew what he must do.  He has to see her even if he may get slaughtered by her family.

At the Burrow, the Weasley clan, Hermione’s parents, Hermione, and Harry were celebrating Christmas.  Ginny was in her bathroom throwing up her guts.  Lately, she’s been feeling strange, and her mother’s cooking was making her nauseous.  After flushing the vomit away, she began to realize that her monthly visitor hasn’t showed up yet.  She rinsed out her mouth, and dried it with a towel.  Ginny’s eyes widened with horror.  She lowered her gaze to her stomach, and placed her hands on it.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and told herself, “Well, Ginerva, you laid a dragon egg.”

In the living room, Fleur was sitting on the sofa sporting a small baby bump with Bill helping her with her presents.  Of course, all Bill and Fleur got were baby clothes.  Ron got a Chudley Cannons autographed shirt, a knitted sweater, a Chudley Cannons calendar, Chudley Cannons season tickets from Harry, a magical photo album of the Golden Trio from Hermione, and a wand holster from George.

“Thank you all for the gifts!  They are bloody brilliant!” Ron exclaimed placing his holster on his wrist.

Hermione excused herself, and walked upstairs.  She walked toward Ginny’s bathroom, and heard Ginny throwing up. She knocked on the door.

“Ginny, are you alright?” she called to her.

The door opened up, and Ginny was white like a plain white towel.

“Hermione, everything is going black,” she weakly stated, and she swooned.

Hermione caught her before she hit the floor.

“Harry!  Mrs. Weasley!” she called out smacking Ginny’s face to get her to come to.

Mrs. Weasley and Harry ran up the stairs to find Hermione holding a pale Ginny who was oblivious to what’s going on.

Mrs. Weasley knelt down next to Hermione, and took hold of her daughter, “Ginny!  My baby girl…Ginny!”

Harry looked at Hermione, and she began to explain, “I came up to check on her because she was in the bathroom for so long.  I knocked to ask if she was alright, and when she opened up the door…lights out Ginny.”

“Let’s get her into her bedroom,” Harry picked Ginny up, and walked toward her room.

Harry made it to her bedroom, and gently laid her down on the bed.  Mrs. Weasley walked in with a cold rag, and placed it on Ginny’s forehead.

“Why don’t you two go back downstairs?  I’ll stay here until she wakes.  I’ll holler when she wakes,” Molly never took her eyes off her daughter.

Harry and Hermione walked out the room then Hermione pulled him into Ron’s bedroom.  She closed the door, and pulled him into a heated kiss.  They stayed in the embrace for a while.

Hermione began, “I’m worried about Ginny.  She was throwing up, and now she fainted.  I believe she dehydrated,” then she pulled away from him, and realized, “Harry, I think Ginny’s pregnant.”

Harry shook his head, “Hermione, just because she was throwing up doesn’t mean she’s automatically pregnant.  I know you and I are smarter than that.  You and I both know what all the signs are for pregnancy.  She is only doing one; throwing up.”

Hermione opened the door, and while they were walking downstairs, she said, “I still think you’re wrong.”

Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, George, Arthur, Daniel, and Emma were looking at Harry and Hermione when they entered the room.

“How’s my sister?” Ron was concerned about his little sister.

Harry scratched his head, and explained to Ron everything that happened up to when Hermione caught Ginny when she fainted.

-1994-

It was the day of the Yule Ball.  The girls took all day to get ready.  Hermione didn’t know how to wear her hair.  Ginny tried curling.

“Oh, Hermione, your hair looks amazing like that.”

Hermione shook her head in protest.  Ginny sighed in aggravation, and began thinking of another style.  She waved her wand, and Hermione’s hair went from curly to wavy minus the bush.

“Hermione, you will knock Harry’s socks off!”

“Nope!”

Ginny groaned, and began to think of another style.

After ten nays, Ginny finally decided on the last style she could think of.  After styling her hair, Ginny couldn’t believe how beautiful Hermione was.  At his moment, Hermione made Cho Chang look like a troll.

Hermione looked at her face in the mirror, and bluntly said, “Damn, I look good.”

Ginny commented, “I’m jealous!  No matter what I do to my hair, it doesn’t do me any good.”

The girls giggled, and continued to get ready for the evening.

-2001-

Ginny opened her eyes, and noticed she was in her bedroom.  She turned her head, and noticed her mother was there holding her hand.

“Mum?” she moaned as she rubbed her eyes.

Molly went into worried mother mode, “Ginny, dear, are you alright?  You had us all worried!  Are you ill, my dear?”

Ginny, not wanting to let her mother know she may be pregnant, quickly answered, “Yes, I believe I have the flu.”

Molly quickly went into doctor mode, “I’ll fix you some soup, and a hydrating potion.”

Before Ginny could say anything, Molly left the room.  Ginny sat up, and the room began to spin.  Harry and Hermione walked into the door way.

Ginny noticed them in the door, and rolled to her side, “Oh, I feel like the Hogwarts train just ran over me!”

They sat down on the bed and she moaned, “I’m so sorry.  I ruined Christmas.”

Harry shook his head, “Don’t blame yourself; I blame whatever it is you have.”

Ginny burst into tears because she knew that she betrayed her family’s wishes.  Her family hated the Malfoys and there was no way she could change it.  But, something about her relationship with Draco made it so intriguing, and erotic that it made her want to be with him.  Ginny should do the right thing, and tell her family.

Harry tapped her hand, got up, walked to the door, then turned around, “All we want is for you to get better,” Hermione followed behind and they left the room. 

Ginny began crying like a baby.  How could she and Draco be so careless in their relations?  All she knew was now she and Draco were going to be parents, and she has no idea on how to tell him. 

Harry and Hermione walked down the stairs to join the rest in the living room.  they reached the living room only to find George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Arthur, and Molly.

“Your parents were ready to go home, so I brought them back.  How’s Ginny?”  Ron inquired about his sick sister.

Harry explained, “She’s still very woozy, but she’ll be alright.  I want to thank all of you for the wonderful gifts.  I have one more place to visit before I head home; Godric’s Hollow.  Happy Christmas, everyone.”

The Weasley clan wished him a Happy Christmas, and he walked toward the kitchen.  Hermione followed behind, and called after him.  Harry stopped at the door to leave, and turned around to face her.

“I’m coming with you,” she stated, and Harry smiled.

How that statement reminded him of all the times they went on different quests, and she always said, ‘I coming with you.’  Hermione walked up to him, and they both disapparated to Godric’s Hollow.

Draco arrived at the Burrow.  His heart was beating so fast at the moment it felt it was going to explode any minute.  A loud pop sounded, and Arthur appeared in front of Draco.

Arthur, with wand at the ready, interrogated him, “Mr. Draco Malfoy, what are you doing at my house?”

Draco, with hands held up, cooperated with the head Weasley, “Mr. Weasley, I am here on my own accord.  My father doesn’t have anything to do with this.  Frankly, if he knew what I am about to ask, he would die of a heart attack in Azkaban.  I am the one who disclosed the locations to the Death Eater hide outs with the passwords.  I want to make amends with your family.  The only family I have left is locked up in Azkaban; therefore, I’m the only Malfoy left.  Please Mr. Weasley, from the bottom of my heart, I am sincerely sorry for what my family did to yours in all these years.  You can even use Verituserium on me to see if I’m telling the truth.”

Arthur had already had his wand put away, and he held up his hand to stop Draco, “Draco, I’m not going to use the Verituserium on you.  I can sense you’re telling the truth, and I used Legilimens on you.  You were very brave to come, and end the ugly feud our families had.  One day, I’ll forgive your family.  Today, I forgive you for all the things you did to my son in the past.  Do you have anyone to spend Christmas with?”

Draco shook his head, “My father and brother are in Azkaban.  My mother died last year.  The rest of my family hates me because of my father.  Do I have anywhere to go?  No sir, I don’t.  I would go back to an empty house.”

Arthur’s heart went out to Draco; however, his family really hurt him, and his family to where it would last two millennia.  Arthur wasn’t going to let this young man spend Christmas alone.

“Come inside, and you can spend the rest of Christmas with us,” Arthur offered even though he knew Molly would fry his bum to a crisp for doing that.

Draco looked at Arthur, and with hope in his eyes, he questioned to make sure he heard everything correctly, “You want me to have Christmas with your family?”

Arthur turned around, answered, “No one deserves to be alone for Christmas, Draco,” and walked toward the house.

Draco followed Mr. Weasley toward the house with an extra pep in his step.  He really wanted to end the feud with the Weasleys, and he wanted to see Ginny very badly.  He’d never imagined doing both in the same day.  He got his Christmas wish; seeing Ginny.

At Godric’s Hollow, Harry and Hermione arrived in the graveyard.  Each step they took made the crunching sound in the snow.  After walking for about five minutes, they arrived at the white marble graves of his parents.  Harry knelt down in front of the graves.  With both hands, he reached out, and touched them.

“For twenty years, I lived believing my parents were dead and buried here.  Now, I am standing here looking at empty graves knowing they are out there somewhere.  I am standing here thinking of what could have happened if Lauren and Sirius raised me,” Harry wished choking back some tears.

Hermione sniffed back some tears, and replied, “How I wish I could see Professor Dumbledore and give him a punch to the face!  He should have been behind bars for placing you in an abusive household.”

Hermione hung her head, and Harry wrapped his arm around her.

He kissed her forehead, and said, “Let’s go check if I received a letter from fourth year you.”

They got up, and took each other’s hand.  Harry placed his free hand on his father’s grave, “I will find you,” he turned to his mother’s grave, “both of you; when all these raids are over.”

-1994-

Harry, Ron, and Neville were waiting at the foot of the stairs dressed in their dress robes.  Harry’s hair was nicely combed, and slicked down.  He was wearing dress robes that looked like a tuxedo.  Ron’s hair was also nicely combed, and slicked down.  Ron’s dress robes; however, looked like a brownish pink tux with white lace around the cuff of the jacket.  It looked like cat vomit according to Hermione.  Neville was getting some attention as well, but not like Ron.  Neville’s hair was slicked, nicely combed to the side, and his dress robes looked like Harry’s. 

After waiting for about ten minutes, the girls appeared at the top of the stairs.  Ginny walked down in a green satin spaghetti strapped dress with a slit up the right leg stopping four inches above her knee.  Her hair was pinned up in a French Twist.  She was beautiful, and smiled as she noticed a certain blond tough guy staring at her with his mouth open then getting slapped by his date, Pansy Parkinson.

“Ginny, you look amazing,” Neville complimented then his mouth dropped open when Luna walked down.

Luna was wearing a blue taffeta off the shoulder sleeveless ball gown with snowflake crystal beading in the grooves.  Her hair was pinned half up, and half down with ringlet curls.  Ron was fixated on her then his eyes were taken away from her to Lavender Brown.  She wore a pink organza dress with crystal beading around the neckline, and her hair was pinned up in a curled ponytail.

“Luna, you look great,” Ron said turning his gaze back to his date.

Neville mumbled under his breath, “She looks absolutely beautiful, you twit,” and Luna smiled since she was the only one who actually heard his comment.

Hermione walked down the stairs in her purple and white chiffon gown with butterfly designs on the hem. It also had purple and white crystal beading on the sweetheart neckline, and around her waist creating a faux belt.  Her hair was straight with half pinned up in a ponytail, and the rest worn down.  Harry thought he was in a dream.  Hermione, to him, was the most beautiful girl at the ball even though he didn’t see everybody else yet.

Harry took her hand, twirled her around, and commented, “Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.”

Ginny added in, “I told you he would be blown away.”

Everyone laughed, and Harry was confused.  The boys let the girls take their arm, and they walked into the Great Hall.

“Now that all the champions are here, may all champions and their partners come to the center to dance the champion’s dance,” Dumbledore announced.

Cedric Diggory walked up with Cho Chang, Viktor Krum walked up with Katie Bell, Fleur Delacour walked up with Roger Davies, and Harry walked up with Hermione.  The music started, and the champions bowed to their partners.  The champions assumed the stance for a waltz, and began the dance.

As the champions danced, everyone whispered to each other how Harry and Hermione danced well together.  They also talked about how Hermione looked beautiful tonight.  When Harry gave Hermione a twirl, the dress swirled out, and when he drew her back in, it fanned out causing everyone to be mesmerized by their dancing.  Harry and Hermione gazed into each other’s eyes.  They became so lost in their gaze that it was like they were the only ones in the Great Hall.

The music stopped.  The champions and their partners bowed to each other.

Harry took Hermione by the hand, and out of breath, said, “Dancing with you was so natural to me just like bees making honey.”

Hermione giggled at the analogy, and commented, “It was amazing.  All I know is, Mr. Potter, is that I want to dance with you all night.”

Harry nodded, “Alright.”

-2001-

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Law Enforcement Department, quickly walked toward Harry’s office, opened the door, and walked in.  Hermione recognized her old desk, and sat down in front of it like old times.  She reached over, and pressed the switch.  The door opened with a _thock_ , and Hermione’s mouth dropped.  There was a letter waiting for them.  Hermione removed it, and held it up to Harry.

“It’s alright; you can open it, and we can read it together,” Harry reassured her that she could open it if she wanted to.

Hermione anxiously tore open the envelope, pulled out the letter, unfolded it, and they read it together with Harry peering over her left shoulder.

_My dearest Harry,_

_What a wonderful night!  The Great Hall was decorated in white, and blue.  You and I had everyone talking.  When we danced, I heard everyone say how we moved beautifully together.  They don’t know how many nights we practiced in the Common Room until you no longer had two left feet._

_You looked absolutely handsome, Harry.  All the girls wanted you.  Cho Chang even attempted to give you some flirting eyes, but I put her in her place real fast._

_My gosh, Ron danced with Luna to a couple songs, but Neville stole her from him.  It looked as if Ron didn’t care before he was infatuated with Lavender.  Lavender!  Of all the beautiful girls in this school, he fell for her.  Ginny disappeared from us, and I couldn’t find her until the end of the night.  I also heard that Pansy has dragon pox.  She was removed from the ball very quickly, and Draco was alone for the rest of the night._

_You and I danced until the ball was over.  It was absolutely wonderful.  The way we sway during slow songs; the way we move simultaneously during fast songs…it was like we were dancing like those professional dancers._

_I was asked by Professor Dumbledore to meet him tomorrow to talk about the second task.  Do you think he’s going to ask me to be taken by the mermaids?  I really don’t want to, but I know you will save me so I will do it.  Yay, I get to be the damsel in distress for once!_

_Please be careful when you go on those raids again.  My older counterpart and I will be completely lost without you._

_Please write me back so I know you received this._

_Love you always,_

_Hermione_

“So, Ron and Lavender are an item now.  Neville and Luna are together.  Pansy got sick, and I know just how it happened.  Ginny disappeared for the rest of the night.  You and I danced all night, and were the talk of the night.  Wow, how I wished it really happened.”

Harry took the letter out her hand, and took her hand.  Hermione stood up, faced Harry, and he placed his free arm around her waist.  Hermione placed her arm around his neck, and Harry took a step back leading them in a slow dance.  They gazed endlessly into each other’s eyes as they swayed to a song that was playing in their minds.

Harry broke the silence, “If something should happen to me, would you check to see if younger Hermione wrote to me, and write her back explaining what’s going on?”

Hermione froze, and replied, “Of course I would, but why are you saying if something happens to you?  You better not let anything happen to you, Harry James Potter!”

Harry chuckled, “You know I’m always careful, but even the most careful could still get hurt.”

Hermione nodded then smiled, “Reply back.”

Harry sat down, and wrote his reply to younger Hermione.

_My dearest Mione,_

_I’m sure you were the most beautiful girl at the ball.  I’m sure when we danced it was amazing, and it felt wonderful.  Damn, I wish I would have done this when I was experiencing my fourth year!  I’m still kicking myself for that.  Thank goodness, I found your letter in this desk, because I’m now righting a wrong; not asking you to the ball, and not telling how I really felt about you._

_I told you to let the situation pan out!  Ron ended up with Lavender, Neville with Luna, and Ginny disappeared?  Pansy has dragon pox!  I hope she didn’t contaminate everyone while she was there!_

_Professor Dumbledore will probably ask you to be taken by the mermaids.  If he asks you to be the one for Viktor Krum, tell him no because you belong to me, and if he thinks about telling you that you have no choice, tell him to talk to Professor McGonagall!  That man will not tell me how and when I need to know something any longer._

_I promise you I will be careful on these raids.  We have one more then it will be finished._

_If anything should happen, I love you, and I always will._

_Forever yours,_

_Harry_

He folded up the parchment, stuffed it into the envelope, placed it in the secret compartment, and closed the door.

A fox Patronus appeared in the office.

“Harry!”

Harry recognized Neville right away. 

He answered, “Neville, you sound nervous, what is it?”

Neville began explaining why he’s interrupting Harry’s Christmas, “Death Eaters at the Diagon Alley location are about to issue an attack on the people here in the alley!  We need to stop them now!”

Harry, since there was no time to ponder on the matter, ordered, “Rally everyone outside Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes.  I’ll meet you there.”

The Patronus disappeared, and Hermione put her two bits in, “I’m going with you.”

Harry disapproved, “No, you’re going home to your parents.  Hermione, I don’t want you to get hurt.  If you get seriously injured, I’ll never forgive myself,” and a tear escaped his right eye.

Hermione reassured him, “Harry, I always look after myself.  How many times did we face death, and we’re both still here?  It will be alright.  Trust me.”

“I do trust you,” Harry told her, and added, “I still think you need to go back to your parents.”

Hermione answered back sarcastically, “I’m still going with you.”

In Diagon Alley, everyone met outside George’s shop.  When Harry and Hermione arrived, everyone welcomed Hermione with open arms.

“This feels like the DA days again,” Neville exclaimed then Harry interrupted his enthusiasm, “Alright everyone, these maniacs will not go down without a fight.  This is going to be a lot tougher than the previous times since this is their last location.  They are defending their cause, and their safe haven.  Remember, oh hell, protect your arse!”

After Harry said arse, the Death Eaters appeared in the alley, and began firing hexes.  The people in the alley ran, and screamed as the Aurors and Death Eaters battled it out.  One woman Death Eater fired a red colored hex at a small girl.  Harry appeared in front of the girl, and repelled the hex back to its caster sending her back ten feet.  The little girl’s mother thanked Harry, and they disapparated to safety.  Hermione was hexing some then binding them on a column on the steps of Gringotts.  Ron repelled hexes then sent one of his own sending a tall husky gray haired wizard flying into a stone wall twelve feet from where they were.  Harry ran past Neville saving Luna from getting hit with the Cruciatus, and saved a little boy and his mother from getting hit with the Cruciatus curse.  Harry sent Sectumsempra at the caster, and the Death Eater dropped to the ground bleeding heavily.

Harry’s worst nightmare was about to happen right in front of his eyes.  In Harry’s eyes, it all happened in slow motion.  Augustus Rookwood aimed his wand at Hermione who was occupied with another Death Eater.

Augustus hollered out, “Letum Per Somnus!”

The dark purple colored curse shot out his wand soaring toward Hermione’s back.  Harry ran as fast as he could.  He jumped knocking Hermione out the way.

“Aagh!” he yelled then fell to the ground.

Hermione turned to Augustus, and fired Avis Oppugno at him.  Birds started attacking him, and he ran off only to get hexed by Draco knocking him flat on his face then bound him up.

Hermione pulled herself, and a limp Harry out the way.

“Harry!  Harry don’t you leave me like this!  Harry!” Hermione screamed then burst into tears picking him up, and holding him close to her.

All the Death Eaters were bounded, and the Auror team looked to the source of the scream.  They noticed their leader lying lifeless on the ground.

Hermione looked at Neville, Ron, and Draco.  She angrily questioned, “You’re just going to stand there, and let him die?  He’s still alive!  We need to get him to St. Mungo’s!”

Ron turned to Draco, “Bring those bastards into custody.  Neville and I will bring Harry to St. Mungo’s.”

Draco nodded, and he led the rest of the team to bring the last group of Death Eaters into custody.

Neville and Ron picked up Harry.  Hermione stood up, and they all disapparated to St. Mungo’s.  A tall skinny man in a black hooded robe watched as a limp Harry was carried away to the hospital.  He smiled in victory as he disapparated away.

Dr. Oliver Wood just finished with a patient then pops filled his emergency room.  He turned around to see his old colleagues from his Hogwarts days.  Then, he noticed Harry was unconscious.  He suddenly went into doctor mode.

“Hermione, Neville, Ron, what happened?” Oliver was questioning to get all the information he needed in order to help.

Hermione explained to Oliver everything up to Harry being hexed.

Oliver found a stretcher, and four healers.  He told his healers to take Harry into the examining room in ICU.

“I will do everything in my power to help him.  I don’t know what hex I’m dealing with because I’ve never heard of that hex or curse before.  It sounds more like a curse than a hex.  By the looks of it, it might be an experimentation of new curse.  I’ll need to run some tests to see what’s causing Harry to be knocked out,” Oliver explained since it is procedure that he does that to each patient’s family, and friends.

Hermione, Neville, and Ron nodded as they watched Oliver walk off to go tend to Harry.  Hermione turned toward the waiting area.  She heard Ron telling Neville that he was going tell his family everything that happened.  Neville walked toward Hermione, and gave her a comforting embrace.

“Oh, Neville, I don’t know what I’m going to do without him,” Hermione squeaked out through the tears.

The Weasley clan arrived within no time.  Ginny was acting strange.  She was so upset about Harry’s condition that she fainted again.  A healer took her to be examined.  Molly was being consoled by Arthur.  Neville and Luna consoled Hermione.  Lavender showed up to console Ron.

In an examining room, the healer performed different tests on Ginny.  One test came back positive.

The healer broke the news, “Ms. Weasley, I performed many tests on you, and you’re very healthy.  You do have something, but it’s going to go away in seven months and three weeks.  My dear, you’re nine weeks pregnant.”

Ginny thanked the healer, and she walked out the room after she finished drinking a hydrating potion.  She walked into the waiting room.

She looked at everyone, and still shocked, announced, “I’m nine weeks pregnant.”

Molly fainted causing Arthur to fan her.  Hermione cried some more only because she was happy for Ginny and because the love of her life has gotten seriously injured.

Oliver walked in, and the mood changed back to solemn.  Everyone stood up, and greeted Oliver.

Oliver broke the news to them, “We are dealing with a new curse that was used on Harry for experimentation.  The reason Harry is in a comatose state is so he doesn’t feel the immense amount of pain his body is suffering.  He could be out for a few weeks or a few months.  Since I’ve never dealt with this curse before, I’m going to be keeping all eyes on him until he wakes.  Neville, Ron, I would find out who casted this curse to see what the name of it is, and what does it do.  I need to know that so I can treat Harry,” then after accepting thank you from everyone he walked away.

Hermione walked in alone, and Harry was hooked up with different bags filled with pain relieving potion, and a hydrating potion.  She took his hand in hers then tears fell from her eyes. 

“You saved me again,” she rubbed her thumbs over his right hand, “Oh Harry!”

She couldn’t hold it in any longer and Lauren walked in with Oliver.

“How are his vitals, Oliver?”

“Stable for now; still don’t know what curse we are dealing with.”

Lauren hung her head, and Oliver excused himself leaving Lauren alone with a crying Hermione and Harry in a comatose state.

Lauren placed a hand on Hermione’s shoulder.  She looked up at her and they embraced.

“Oh Lauren, what can we do?  We need to…”

“Hermione, listen, I know you want to do everything you can for your fiancé; however, this is my level of expertise.  If we both put our heads together, we can find out what curse hit him and what this curse does to its victim.  Now, I want to think back to before he took the hit.  Did you hear what the curse was?”

Hermione thought for a moment then realization hit her, “Yes!  Yes, I remember!  It was Letum Per Somnus.”

“Letum Per Somnus…when translated, it means Death by Sleep…this is a new curse that I have never heard of until now.  I want you to help me figure out what this curse is so Oliver and I can find a way to help Harry.  Talk with Neville and Ron to interrogate those Death Eaters.  I know Harry had some way to get those assholes to talk, but you need to tell them to step it up now.  I will try to dig up information on my end on what I can do to keep Harry comfortable.”

They embraced each other and both cried on each other’s shoulder.  Ginny was watching her best friend unglue to Harry’s godmother when Draco walked up to her. Ginny turned to him and embraced him.

“Oh Draco, it’s not good.  He’s in a coma, and we don’t know when he’ll wake up,” she cried into his shoulder.

Draco comforted her, and reassured her, “Harry’s a fighter.  He always pulled through everything.  He’ll pull through this.”

Ginny nodded then told him something that would knock his socks off, “Draco, I have something to tell you.  I’m nine weeks pregnant with your child.”

Draco’s eyes widened, “I’m going to be a father?  Oh, Ginny, you just made me the happiest man in the Wizarding World!” and then inquired, “What do we do know?”


	13. Death by Sleep

-December 26, 2001-

Ron was in the questioning room with Augustus Rookwood.  Neville was standing on the other side recording the entire conversation.  Harry always knew how to get the Death Eaters to talk without using Verituserium.  Poor Harry, he’s in a coma in St. Mungo’s suffering the effects of this new curse that’s never been treated.  Neville listened closely to what Rookwood had to say.

“What was the curse you used on Harry?” Ron questioned nicely.

Rookwood was silent.  Ron nodded his head then slammed his fist on the table.

“You better talk, Rookwood, or it’s going to get nasty!” Ron threatened him.

Rookwood chuckled, and then questioned, “What are you going to do with me, Weasel?”

Ron grabbed him by the collar of his prison outfit, and threw him back into the chair, “If you won’t talk, the Verituserium will help you.”

Rookwood laughed the scariest laugh the imagination could muster.  It made the hair on the back of Ron, and Neville’s neck stand up.

With a smug tone in his voice, Rookwood began, “You want me to talk?  Fine, the curse that Potter was hit with was Letum per Somnus; death by sleep.  The Dark Lord was working on a curse that could get rid of Muggle Born witches, and wizards by torture.  He wanted our society to be pure not mixed with such filth.  This curse was aimed for the Granger girl, not Potter.  Potter will be fine because that curse was not created for him.  If it would have hit my main target, the Granger girl would be dying a slow painful death with all her organs dying by strangulation.  Potter, on the other hand, will be in a coma.  I don’t know how long, but it will not affect him.  By the way he fell, I’m sure he’ll wake up to suffer from a concussion.”

Ron buzzed for someone to come take him away, “I’m so happy that you will be put away for the rest of your life, you sick narcissist!  Hermione can conjure any charm or hex just seconds after reading about it, and it comes out successfully.  She is a much better witch than my own mum.  You are the filth not her!  Come get him out of here!”

While Augustus was being led out the questioning room, he gave an evil smirk because that buffoon didn’t get him to confess the true affects of the Death by Sleep curse.

 At St. Mungo’s, Hermione and Ginny were waiting in the waiting room until Dr. Wood finished examining Harry.  Hermione’s eyes were bloodshot from staying here at the hospital all night.

Ginny offered, “Hermione, why don’t you go home?  I’ll stay with Harry.  Since you go back to the States in a couple of weeks, I can help you out.”

Hermione shook her head, “Thank you, Ginny, I really appreciate it, but I’m going to stay here.  I don’t want to miss anything.”

Oliver walked into the waiting room.  They stood, and they walked up to Oliver.

Hermione was the first to inquire, “How is he, Oliver?”

Ginny questioned, “Did he make any progress?”

Oliver hung his head, shook it, and broke the news, “Still about the same as last night.  Until I know what this curse does…”

Neville and Ron walked in at the same time then Neville said, “It’s Letum per Somnus; Death by Sleep.”

Ron explained to Oliver, Hermione, and Ginny what the curse was, and what it’s supposed to do to the Muggle Born witches and wizards.

Hermione checked for understanding, “So, the curse was meant for me.  That Death Eater had intentions to kill me in a silent, but deadly way.”

Neville and Ron nodded in agreement.

“Thank you for the information.  I think I can treat him, since this curse wasn’t meant for him.  Lauren and I need to do some research, but I know I can help him,” Oliver got excited then turned to go to his office.

Hermione walked into Harry’s room.  The healer replenished the potion bags, and walked out to tend to the other patients.  She slowly walked to the bed.  She sat down on the chair next to his bed, and took his hand in hers.  She stroked his arm with her free hand, and then the tears that ran down her cheeks.  Hermione tried to choke back the tears; however, those blasted tears kept sliding down her cheeks.  Suddenly, the unthinkable happened…

“Her…mio…ne…”

Hermione gasped, “Yes, Harry.  I’m right here.”

While sitting there, everyone’s memories began to change.  Everything that happened at the Yule Ball replayed in their minds.  Tears fell down Hermione, and Ginny’s face.

“Hermione, I’m going to break the news tonight.  I’m telling my parents about Draco and I and about the baby.  I’m going to need your help, and support,” Ginny reached out to Hermione.

Hermione turned her gaze to Ginny, and she nodded, “Of course, I’ll help you.  What are friends for?”

Hermione stood up, and they embraced each other.

“Come on, mum-to-be, there’s something you have to see at Harry’s office,” Hermione led Ginny out the room.

Lauren crossed Oliver and he hooked arms with her, “I found out what this Death by Sleep does.”

“Good, let’s hear it.”

Oliver explained everything to Lauren and she had a questionable look on her face, “Oliver, please tell me you don’t believe that one curse can single out Muggle Borns from Half Bloods and Pure Bloods.  There is no possible way a curse can do that.  This curse was designed for some purpose, but for what?  We need more before we can figure out how to cure it.”

“How are we going to do that?”

Lauren smiled, “I know a special someone who is willing to do the unthinkable for the love of her life that will help us out.”

-Somewhere between time and space-

Harry opened his eyes, and looked around.  He was sitting in what looked like a beautiful meadow with trees that house the most beautiful white flowers.  He stood up, walked to the edge of the hill, and saw Hogwarts down below.  Where was he?  Harry turned around, and began to think if he was dead.

“You’re not dead, little pup.  You’re just trapped somewhere between time, space, and reality.”

Harry knew that voice from anywhere; the voice of his godfather.  He began looking everywhere for him.  He heard a laugh then he appeared sitting where Harry was when he woke up here.

“Come sit, Harry, you had a very rough time before you came here.”

Sirius patted on a spot of grass next to him, and Harry walked up to him then sat down.

Harry wanted answers, “Sirius, how did I get here?”

“Remember how you were preventing those Death Eaters from tormenting the Wizarding World because they wanted another go at what Voldemort wanted?  You got hit with a new curse.  Voldemort was working on that curse since the battle in the Department of Mysteries.  The curse was used during the final war.  Dora’s father was the first victim of that curse.  The name of it is Death by Sleep…”

Harry interrupted, “Death by Sleep; so am I going to die by just sleeping?”

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, “Unfortunately, I don’t know what this curse does.  All I know was that Ted was the first victim of this curse and he died a slow painful death.”

Harry had an ah-ha moment, “I remember how I got cursed with it.  Rookwood was attempting to cast it on Hermione.  He had every intention to kill her.”

Sirius nodded then he continued, “Before I can tell you anymore, some others want to come talk to you,” then turned his head toward an archway created by the trees, and vines.

Harry lifted his head to the same direction Sirius was staring at, and couldn’t believe his eyes.

-2001-

Hermione and Ginny arrived at the Law Enforcement Department in the Ministry of Magic.  They walked to Harry’s office.  Hermione opened the door, and led the way in toward the desk.  Ginny heard the sound of the secret compartment door jiggle.

“What was that?” Ginny was confused.

Hermione motioned for Ginny to come to the desk.  Hermione reached over, and pressed the switch to the secret compartment.  _Thock_ , the door popped open, and a letter was inside.  Ginny’s mouth dropped open when Hermione pulled the envelope out the compartment.

“This desk looks familiar.  Didn’t you use this desk?”

Hermione nodded, and Ginny continued, “How did that letter just appear out of nowhere?”

Hermione giggled as she opened it up, “Save your questions until after we read it.”

Ginny peered over Hermione’s shoulder, and they both read it.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I went to Professor Dumbledore’s office this morning like he asked me, too.  He asked me to be part of the Second Task.  He wants me to be taken by the mermaids so…guess who will have to find me?  You!  He said he noticed how extremely close we were getting this year, and by how we acted last night at the Ball.  I told him that I would do it.  I’m so excited that I get to be the damsel in distress for once!  Well, you did save me from that awful troll our first year which I’m still grateful for that, so I guess it will be my second time to be the damsel in distress._

_I hope you didn’t have a raid last night.  I wanted you to have a safe, and Happy Christmas.  Please be careful.  My older counterpart and I would be extremely lost if something would happen to you._

_Well, Ginny mysteriously disappeared today, and we can’t find her.  I’m starting to get a feeling that she likes someone that her family doesn’t approve of, and I think I know who it is; Draco Malfoy.  Oh, before I forget, Pansy Parkinson’s parents came this morning to bring her home to get better treatment for her dragon pox._

_Please write me back.  I need to know you are well, and you received this letter._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

Ginny couldn’t believe what she saw.  She looked at the date in the corner; December 26, 1994.  She backed up until she collapsed into a chair.

Hermione turned to face her, and explained everything about how Harry found a letter she wrote then answering it.

“He and my younger counterpart have been writing ever since.  I have been receiving every reply, because they appear in my Romeo and Juliet book in my Hogwarts trunk that I’m using for college.”

Ginny was shocked by what Harry was doing.  She was so confused at the moment then after Hermione thoroughly explained everything to her did she finally understand that time had been altered and she couldn’t thank Harry enough.  Hermione dug for Harry’s parchment, and ink well.  After finding it, she began writing a reply to younger Hermione.  While Hermione was writing, Ginny began thinking on how she was going to approach her family with the news that she’s carrying Draco’s baby.  She thought about just dropping the bomb right away to get it over with then realized it could give her mother a heart attack, and she would die on the spot.  She canceled that idea then began thinking about starting when she began falling for Draco, and how long they’ve been seeing each other leading up to the pregnancy bombshell.  Ginny decided to go that route, but she wanted Draco by her side.  Hermione finished the letter, stuffed it into an envelope, addressed it, placed it into the compartment, and closed the door.

“Come on, we need to contact Draco, and give your family the news,” Hermione got up, shrunk the desk, and walked out the office with Ginny.

-1994-

Ginny was briskly walking toward the Quidditch Pitch.  She was planning on meeting up with a secret admirer who gave her a letter this morning at breakfast time.  She was so anxious about finding out who her admirer could be.  After crossing the bridge and following the path down the hill to the right, Ginny arrived at the Quidditch Pitch.  She fumbled for the letter from her admirer to see where in the Quidditch Pitch to meet.

_Most Beautiful Ginny,_

_Every day you take my breath away when you smile.  Every time you laugh, it makes me smile, and feel warm inside.  Your hair is as lovely as a red rose in full bloom.  Your eyes are as brown as sweet milk chocolate candy._

_Whenever you are near me, I feel complete.  Whenever you are far away, I feel a part of me is missing.  I have to see you, my red headed beauty._

_Meet me in the Quidditch Pitch in the Gryffindor locker room after you eat breakfast.  How I long to be near you, and hold you in my arms!_

_Until then,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Ginny had a smile on her face, and with an extra pep in her step, she made it to the Gryffindor locker room.  She noticed someone sitting on the circular couch in the center of the room.  Ginny bit her lip, and slowly walked to the couch.  She looked at the boy sitting down, and it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

“Draco, what’s going on?  Are you pulling a prank on me?”

Draco took her hands in his, and pulled her down on couch to sit next to him, “No, no, no, I’m not pulling a prank on you.  I know it’s hard to believe that I’m not picking on you.  I’m trying to change.  What I did to you, your family, Granger, and Potter was wrong.  I know forgiveness is a long way to come, but I wanted to meet you here to talk to you.”

Ginny realized he was sincere, and let him explain himself, “For a while now, every time I see you, it feels like my heart wants to soar out of my chest.  Your smile makes me smile, and feel warm inside.  Ginny, I think I’m falling for you.  Am I mad?”

Ginny giggled, then added, “We all get a little mad sometimes, Draco.  No, you’re not mad.  By what you said in your letter to me, and what you said just now, you’re in love, Draco.  It sounds like you’re madly in love with me since I’m all you think about lately.”

Draco smiled, and decided to question her, “What are your exact feelings for me?”

Ginny exhaled then explained her feelings to him, “Draco, ever since the Yule Ball, you have been my first thought in the morning, and my last thought at night when I go to sleep.  When I dream of you, well, let’s just say that we’re…um…shacking up with each other.  I feel for you like you feel for me.”

Draco placed his right hand on Ginny’s cheek, and let his thumb stroke her cheek.  He gazed into her eyes, and Ginny got lost into his ocean blue eyes.  They closed the gap between them, and their eager lips met to receive a long gentle kiss.  They parted lips, and stayed in an embrace.

Draco was the first one to speak after the kiss, “Since we are a couple now and our parents won’t approve of this relationship…”

“We would meet secretly so we can spend time with each other.  Of course, your Slytherin friends will highly disapprove of you hanging around a Gryffindor girl.  A secret romance…how exciting!  How erotic!” Ginny pulled Draco closer to her then their lips met for a very heated kiss.

-2001-

At Harry’s apartment, Hermione shrunk the desk in his bedroom, placed it in her purse, took out the desk from his office, placed it where the other desk was, and returned the desk to its natural size.

Ginny used the Floo Network to contact Draco. 

“Draco!”

A face appeared in the embers, and answered, “Ginny?  What’s wrong?”

“Oh no, Draco, everything is alright.”

Draco sighed in relief, “Oh good, well, what’s going on?”

Ginny sighed, and explained, “I’m going to break the news to my family that I’m with you now, and I’m having your baby.”

“Ginny, I’m very elated that you are choosing me to spend the rest of your life with, but I just got on good terms with your family.  For sure, you’re parents will want me dead!”

Ginny groaned, and Draco comforted her, “If you want, I can be there with you when you give the news to them?”

“Yes!”

Draco chuckled then questioned, “Do you want me to meet you before so we can walk in together?”

“Meet me at Harry’s office.  We’re switching desks.  Hermione wanted the big desk in Harry’s office in his apartment, and the smaller one in his office.”

“Alright, why is she moving those desks…”

“I’ll explain later, babe.  Just meet me there as soon as possible.”

Draco agreed, and his face disappeared in the embers.  Ginny turned around to find Hermione finishing up arranging the desk into its new location.

Hermione turned to Ginny, and questioned, “Are you ready?”

Ginny shrugged, “As ready as I’m going to be.”

-Somewhere between time and space-

Harry watched as his parents, and Remus walk up to where he and Sirius were sitting.  They sat down on the grass next to Harry.

“Mum, dad, it’s really you,” Harry gasped still in shock that his parents were sitting next to him.

Lily was the first one to speak, “Yes, Harry, it is us.  Sirius already explained to you how you got here.”

Harry nodded, and Remus continued, “We are here to tell you why.  You see, when you answered a letter that wasn’t meant to be answered, you now have the power to change the events that happened to you in the past.”

Harry sarcastically stated, “I already know that.  Father Time already explained all that to me.  Lauren also told me that you two are not dead, but I want to know if I could bring all of you back,” pointing to his parents, Sirius, and Remus.

James interceded, “Yes, you can.”

Harry turned his gaze to his parents waiting for an explanation, and Lily gave it to him, “Whenever we realized we were being targeted by Voldemort, your father and I went to Dumbledore for advice…”

“Lauren told me you went to her and Sirius for advice?”

“Please, let me finish.  We went to Dumbledore first…”

“You were stupid for doing that,” Sirius injected only to get evil eyes from Lily.

Lily continued, “He advised us to go write up our will, and to place him as executor…”

Sirius whispered to Harry, “Again, they were stupid.”

Remus nudged him, and gave him a pair of eyes that read, “enough.”

Lily started up again, “We followed his wishes, and that was when we decided to draw up a new will after talking with Lauren and Sirius.  When Dumbledore read the will…”

Harry interrupted this time, “Your wishes weren’t followed through.”

James nodded, “Exactly.  When our spirits got trapped in limbo or whatever you call this place, we have been watching every move Dumbledore made.  He placed a restraining order on Lauren when she decided to follow through with our intentions.  He placed you with Petunia, and her pig of a husband!”

He got up, and began pacing while he continued to rant, “You were supposed to have been placed with your godmother, Lauren, but you had to have been abused in order to become what you were supposed to be?  Albus Dumbledore was a lunatic for thinking that you would be safe with Lily’s only living relative just because we ‘died’ to save you.  He could have told you how to save us, but no, he wanted us to be dead!”

“James, calm down.  Harry can still save you,” Remus was always the voice of reason besides Lily, and he turned to Harry, “Harry, I want you to listen really carefully.  I’m going to finish explaining why things are the way they are.  Are you ready to hear it?”

Harry nodded, and Remus finished what his parents started, “Albus Dumbledore was a man of many faces.  He made everyone believe that his reasoning was for ‘the greater good’ of everyone.  He was a teacher who loved to let his students figure things out on his/her own before reaching in to help.  What he did wrong was everything, Harry.  He didn’t tell you everything you needed to know about why Voldemort was after you.  He withheld your parents’ will from you so you wouldn’t know the truth that your parents are still alive, and waiting for you. 

“Dumbledore never mentioned your godmother, Lauren did he?  He told us to keep our mouths shut about her.  He threatened to stop making the potion to stop my transformations if I told you about her.  He even threatened to return Sirius to the Dementors if he told you about Lauren.  Dumbledore told you vital information about Voldemort during your sixth year, when he believed you were ready to hear about it.  If he was smart enough, he would have told you after your first year encounter with Quirrel/Voldemort.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  Rita Skeeter was right about Professor Dumbledore.  He was a master manipulator who was only looking out for himself.  He pretended to love him, and know what was best for him.  Harry didn’t want to judge Dumbledore just yet.  He wanted Dumbledore to explain his actions.

Sirius decided to speak, “I’m being serious right now, all jokes aside.  We all thought Dumbledore loved you.  We did!  He praised you on how you’re a very fast learner in Defense Against the Dark Arts like your father, Remus, and myself were.  He talked about how you had a heart of gold, and always looked out for your friends plus the ones you love.  My opinion, Harry, is Dumbledore was envious.  He was so proud of you, despite what hell he put you through, that you still came out to be one hell of a man than he could ever be.  We all want to know why he did what he did, but I guess, we will never know.”

“Oh yes, you will, Sirius.  In fact, I think I’ll explain everything from October 1981 up to my death.”

Everyone quickly turned their heads to see their former Headmaster standing before them.

-2001-

Hermione, Ginny, and Draco walked into the kitchen of the Burrow after bringing Harry’s writing desk to his office.  They were greeted by Molly who still didn’t even so much as shake Draco’s hand just verbally greeted him without eye contact.  Draco didn’t expect her to change overnight, so he accepted that, and walked into the living room where all the Weasleys were gathered.  Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Ron with his new girlfriend Lavender, Arthur, Percy who finally came around to be nice again, George with his fiancée Angelica, and Molly who finally tore herself away from the kitchen.

Arthur began, “Ginny, you wanted to assemble the whole Weasley family.  I don’t understand why, but I presume we’re about to hear it.”

Ginny was about to start, and Ron interrupted, “Why is Malfoy here?  He’s not family.”

Hermione answered for Ginny, “He’s here because Ginny invited both of us to be here.  Now shut up and listen.”

Draco and Hermione found two chairs, and got comfortable to listen to what Ginny had to say.

Ginny began, “I wanted to tell you something that has been going on since my third year of Hogwarts.  All my life, my dream was to get Harry Potter to like me, and I was to one day become his wife.  The only reason I wanted that was to say that I have a famous husband.  Well, my third year, my attention was turned away from Harry to another boy, at the time.  He was tall, blond, and had this bad boy attitude.  I was intrigued by that.  He and I exchanged glances at each other.  The next day, I received a letter from a secret admirer telling me to meet him in the Quidditch Pitch.  I met him, we talked, we kissed, and he wanted to make amends with my family for everything his family had done.  He told me how he didn’t want to live the life his father, and older brother wanted him to live.

“From that moment on, we secretly met just to be together.  Now that I’m an adult now, I can tell you that yes, I lost my virginity during my fifth year at Hogwarts to the same one I’ve been seeing secretly since my third year.”

This had all the Weasleys’ mouths hung open in total shock at how little Ginerva Molly Weasley wasn’t as innocent as they thought.

Ginny figured it was now or never to deliver the final blow, “The man whom I’ve been seeing secretly from my third year to this day is Draco Malfoy, and I’m having his baby.”

Molly let out a blood cuddling scream then passed out cold on the floor.  Bill, Fleur, and Charlie didn’t know what to say.  Percy was attempting to get his mother to come to.  George was attempting to hold Ron back from tearing into Draco.

Arthur was the one to speak, “Ginny, we are very disappointed you, young lady.  We raised you better than that to where you would save yourself until you’re married.  You betrayed your family’s wishes.  You run off with the enemy of our family who just now started the process of becoming a family friend, and then you do this?  You lied to this family.  One day, Ginny, we could be proud of you for finding the one you love, and want to be with for the rest of your life; however, we can’t accept Draco at the moment.”

Ginny was in tears, and asked, “Who is going to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day?  I always dreamed of you, dad, to do that.”

Arthur didn’t answer her.  Hermione felt very bad for Ginny.  No one should have to go through what she was going through at the moment; family rejection.  Ginny turned to Draco then ran upstairs.  Draco followed after her because he didn’t feel safe anymore.  Hermione stood up, glanced at Ron and his family, and went upstairs to go check on Ginny and Draco.  She walked into Ginny’s bedroom, and everything was gone.  Her clothes from her dresser, and closet; gone.  Shoes were gone.  Everything in her bathroom, except the lavatory and bathtub, gone.  There was a note on her pillow.  Hermione picked it up, and read it.

_My dear family,_

_Since I am now a disgrace to you, I decided to leave so you won’t have to be embarrassed of me anymore.  I’m also taking your grandchild along with me, since you don’t seem to care about him/her, and it’s not even his/her fault that I found the man I love._

_I’m sorry if Draco isn’t to your liking, but he’s a changed man.  He is nowhere near what his father and brother are.  Draco is a caring compassionate man whom I love with all my heart and soul._

_I hope one day that you can forgive me and Draco before we marry, and before this baby is born.  I do want my brothers to see their niece or nephew.  I do want my mother and father to see their grandchild.  I really want my father to be by my side when I marry my knight in shining armor._

_I love you all dearly, and I hope with all my might that one day, I can have your forgiveness._

_Love you always,_

_Ginerva Molly Weasley_

Hermione ran downstairs to show Arthur what he had just done.

-1994-

Hermione walked in after a long day of studying, and being with friends.  She heard the door to the secret compartment jiggle, and she ran to the desk.  She pressed the switch, opened the door, removed the letter from the envelope, and began reading it in its entirety.

_Dear younger me,_

_I really hope you’re sitting down for this because I am writing to you to let you know what all has taken place._

_Harry, his team of Aurors, and myself raided the last location.  Well, Harry got hit with a new curse.  It hasn’t been used yet in your time due to Voldemort still working on it.  It’s called Death by Sleep, and supposedly it’s used on Muggle Born witches and wizards.  What does it do?  Strangles your organs to death very slow, and very painfully!  It doesn’t affect Half Bloods thank goodness; however, Harry is in a coma._

_While he’s out of it, I’m going to write to you to help you out in any way that I can._

_While in a coma, he said our name!  Yes, ours!  Oh, I wanted to fly to the moon to shout how much I love him!  Then again, after I try talking to him, he didn’t respond.  I was grounded again taken off my high moment when he didn’t say anything more._

_The doctor doesn’t know how long he will be out of it, so we’re now playing a waiting game.  I’ll let you know any progress he makes.  That is a promise I intend to keep._

_Write to me after the Second Task.  I’m so anxious to know how it all turns out!_

_Your older self,_

_Hermione_

Hermione placed the letter in her book inside her trunk.  She shut it, and ran to the bed.  She collapsed onto her pillow, and cried herself to sleep.


	14. Answers

-St. Mungo’s 2001-

Hermione was out of it.  Harry wasn’t improving even with the help of Lauren and Dr. Wood’s extensive research.  Hermione wasn’t going to just sit around, and do nothing.  She wanted to help her Harry out as much as she can, even if she has to sacrifice her own life.  The Daily Prophet was on the table and the front page article caught her attention.

**A NEW UNFORGIVABLE!! by Rita Skeeter**

**It was announced today from the Wizengamot that there is a new Unforgivable curse.  The name of the curse is Death by Sleep (Letum Per Somnus).  This curse was used Christmas Day on Harry Potter!  He is in a coma at St Mungo’s because of this curse!  The Death by Sleep curse slowly kills you!  It strangles your organs until they die; meaning, you die one organ at a time!  Just like any Unforgivable Curse, the punishment of the use of this curse is imprisonment in Azkaban.**

Hermione knew what she had to do.  She had to go talk to Rookwood herself.  Hermione tossed the paper aside, bent down, and kissed Harry’s lips.

“It’s alright, Harry.  I’m going to find a way to cure you,” she confidently stated then got out of her chair.

Hermione walked out the room, then disapparated to the Ministry of Magic.

-Somewhere between time, space, and reality-

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a smile then kindly asked, “How are you, Harry?”

Harry decided to spill the beans, like the saying goes, “Well professor, I’m confused.  I want to know why you did what you did to my parents.  I want to know why you made my mum and dad’s friends keep their mouth shut about Lauren.  Why did you do all of this to me?”

Dumbledore cleared his throat then began, “All of this was done for…” Harry interrupted, “If you say greater good, I will tell you what I truly think of you before I think about if I trust you or not.”

Dumbledore tried again, “When your parents were being tracked down by Tom, they came to me for advice.  I advised them to write up a will, and make me executor.  The will was written, brought to Gringotts, and I, officially, became executor of your parents’ will or so I thought.  I got angry and I did some things that I shouldn’t have…”

“Stupid!” Sirius coughed out then tried to act as if he never said anything, but Remus already slapped the back of his head for it.

“When Lily and James got killed, I knew I needed to get you, Harry, somewhere safe.  I placed you with your Aunt Petunia and her family because they were your last living relatives.  I didn’t know the extent of your Aunt Petunia and your mother’s relationship…”

Lily was fuming, “Stop the charade, Albus.  You knew damn well that Petunia and I didn’t get along at all.  She called me a freak when I found out I was a witch.  She and I haven’t talked since then.”

Sirius turned to Harry, “See what I mean.  No one thinks around here.”

Remus turned to Sirius, “Can you be serious for once?”

Sirius started chuckling, and Remus sighed, “I set myself up on that one didn’t I?”

Sirius and James started laughing.  Lily gave them the evil eye then they stopped laughing really quickly. 

Dumbledore continued, “You want the truth?”

Harry, getting frustrated, yelled at his former Headmaster, “I want the truth!”

Dumbledore fired back, “You can’t handle the truth!”

The Marauders, Harry, and Lily were dumbstruck.  Could they handle why Dumbledore did what he did to the Potters?

-2001-

Hermione arrived at the Law Enforcement Department after getting off the elevator.  She walked up to Neville and Ron who share the same office space.  Hermione cleared her throat, and the two men looked up at her.

“Hermione, what are you doing here?” Ron was wondering because Hermione only comes when Harry is here.

“I want to talk to Rookwood.”

Neville blurted out, “Are you crazy?  He’s dangerous!  He tried to kill you!”

Ron added, “Besides, I got everything out of him about the curse.”

“Really Ron?  Are you sure Rookwood told you everything?”

Ron was puzzled, “You’re doubting me?  Hermione, how could you?  You think I’m not competent enough to get a Death Eater to talk?”

Hermione answered, “Ron, you are a little naïve at times.  You tend to believe everything someone tells you.  Rookwood told you this curse was aimed for all Muggle Borns.  How can a Death Eater determine a Muggle Born just by looking at a witch or a wizard?  You can’t unless you pick a name then look up the family lineage.  Besides, no one can make a spell, charm, or curse target a certain population of witches and wizards.  That’s why I want to try talking to him.”

Ron was fuming, “You are calling me incompetent!”

“Will you just listen?” Hermione shouted then everyone stopped working to stare at them.

Neville announced, “Everything is alright.  Carry on.”

The Aurors went back to work, and Hermione continued, “What I’m telling you, Ron, is that you jump to conclusions too fast.  You don’t think analytically like me.  That’s why I want to talk to Rookwood myself.”

Ron turned away from her then stormed off to go get Rookwood.

“Come this way.  I’ll bring you to the questioning room,” Neville escorted her to where she needed to be.

After passing up Harry’s office and the meeting room, Neville opened the door to the questioning room.  Hermione saw Rookwood in shackles cuffed to a bar in the floor.  She turned to Neville, and he told her good luck.  She walked into the room, and closed the door.

“I bet she’ll be so scared that she won’t get anything out of him,” Ron mumbled still upset with her for calling him incompetent.

Neville answered back, “Ron, you know Hermione better than that.  She never cowers in the face of a Death Eater.  The only one she was afraid of was Bellatrix Lestrange, and your mum was the one who took care of her.”

Ron didn’t answer.  He turned on the button to hear the conversation.  The sound of Hermione’s shoes could be heard as she walked to the empty chair, and sat down in front of Rookwood; the man who wanted to kill her.

Hermione took out a photo of Harry lying in a hospital bed hooked up to different machines, and potion bags.

“What is your first thought when you see this photo?”

Rookwood chuckled then smiled wickedly, “That it should have been you in that bed, and not Potter.”

“So you have respect for Harry?”

Rookwood answered, “He killed our master.  Our master was the most powerful wizard in the world.  So, yes, in a way, I respect him.”

“Since I’m his fiancée and you respect him, could you tell me what the curse really does?”

Rookwood laughed so maliciously that Hermione cringed.  Rookwood finally spoke after composing himself, “You think I would tell you what Death by Sleep does just because you’re Potter’s fiancée?  Oh this is good, I didn’t even tell the Weasel boy the truth about that curse.  What makes you think I’ll tell you?”

Hermione, wandlessly, conjured some European Robins.  These birds started hopping on the table toward Rookwood.  Rookwood tried backing away because he remembered what she did with these birds after the Death by Sleep curse hit Harry.  Unfortunately, those shackles prevented him from going anywhere.

“I’m not playing nice anymore, Rookwood.  What does Death by Sleep really do?  If you don’t tell me, these beautiful little Robins will attack you until you can’t see out your eyes anymore.”

Rookwood couldn’t believe a sweet girl like Hermione could be that threatening.  He eyed those birds then one hopped closer to him, and made a tweet sound.

Rookwood couldn’t take it, “Alright, call off the birds, and I’ll tell you.”

Hermione looked at him in the eye, and countered, “I don’t trust you!  Tell me what that curse does!”

He sighed, “It kills you slowly.  It can affect anyone.  The curse is a dark purple in color, and when it hits you it puts you in a comatose state.  This curse strangles your organs until they die.”

Hermione asked, “How do you free someone from this curse?”

Rookwood said, “There is no way.  Potter will die.”

Hermione, attempting to hold back tears, yelled, “Oppugno!”

The birds attacked Rookwood as she stormed out the room crying.  Rookwood was screaming like a girl when Ron went into the room to negate the spell.  Neville called out to Hermione, but she continued on toward the elevator.  Neville attempted to catch her, but it was too late; the elevator doors closed with her in it.  Neville punched the elevator doors then banged his head on them.

-Somewhere between time, space, and reality-

Harry and Dumbledore were in a staring contest.  Lily and James were beginning to get uncomfortable at how long they were in that stance.  Remus was also feeling uncomfortable.  Sirius, on the other hand, found it was hilarious, and began to commentate it.

In a hushful tone, Sirius began commentating the whole stare down, “Two very powerful wizards in a stare showdown.  Harry James Potter, hero of the Wizarding world, versus Albus Dumbledore former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, former mystery man who kept everything from everyone…”

He turned toward Remus, Lily, and James who were shaking their heads at him.  Sirius decided to stop, and finally Dumbledore was the first one to speak.

Dumbledore told all, “I was betrayed!  Your parents went back on their wishes so I decided to take matters into my own hands.  Tom Riddle marked you as his equal.  I thought, if you suffered like he suffered, you could destroy him easily.  So, after I listened to your parents will, I placed you with your mother’s sister knowing you would receive the same treatment like Tom did when he was in the orphanage.  I thought if you figured things out on your own then you would be Tom’s equal, and find the way to kill him thinking the way Tom thought.”

Harry shook his head, ran his fingers through his hair, and decided to clarify his confusion, “Wait, you wanted me to think like a cold blooded killer?  So, I lose the people I love so I can be stronger, and powerful than Voldemort…are you psychotic?”

Dumbledore wanted to say something, but Lily slapped him so hard his left cheek was burning as if it was on fire.

It was Lily’s turn to let him have it, “Voldemort didn’t kill us, Albus.  You did!  You destroyed my family because you wanted Harry to be stronger?  Who do you think you are, some divine deity?  You did this for Harry to grow up faster?  You have no idea how to raise a child.  You have no idea how a child’s mind works.  How do you think Harry felt when his friends talked about their parents doing things with them?  What does he do?  He wishes that we somehow survived just so we could go, and do something together as a family.  How can we look up to you the same as we used to?  How could Harry respect you after learning the truth about you, and what you did to his family?  I have one thing to say.  Shame on you.”

Lily burst into tears, and James walked up to console her.

“I know it’s too late to apologize; therefore, I’ll explain the curse that you sent you here, Harry.  The curse is called, Death by Sleep.  This curse affects anyone.  It is a slow reacting curse because it starts with one organ then strangles it until it dies then it moves on until all organs are deceased.  So, Harry, you are dying a slow painful death.  However, there is a way to save you,” Dumbledore was trying to make amends with his star pupils.

Everyone looked up at him, and at the same time asked, “How?”

-2001-

Hermione sat at a table at the Ice Cream Shop then Draco apparated into the chair across from her.

“Thank you for meeting me here,” she said between bites of her chocolate ice cream.

Draco nodded, “No problem.  What can I help you with?”

Hermione finished her ice cream, and explained, “I just learned that Harry really is dying, and that I can’t save him.  Oliver and Lauren can’t save him either because Death by Sleep doesn’t have a counter spell.”

Draco shook his head, “That’s incorrect, because Death by Sleep does have a counter spell.  When my mother overheard Voldemort and my father talking about this new spell, she immediately began formulating a counter spell.  She knew only true love could bring someone out of this, but the caster will be binded to the victim forever; therefore, she successfully made this spell, the Cure by Love spell.  So, you want to bind yourself to Potter for all eternity?”

Hermione smiled, “I think I can handle it.  Oh Draco, thank you so much!  How do I cast this spell?”

Draco answered her whole heartedly, “Curo per Amor.”

Hermione got up, hugged Draco, and anxiously said, “Thank you, Draco, thank you so much for everything.”

Draco laughed, “Anytime, Hermione.”

Hermione disapparated then arrived at St. Mungo’s in the intensive care unit.  Oliver ran inside Harry’s room.

“Lauren!  He’s crashing!”

She ran in to help Oliver with Harry.  Hermione ran into the room only to be told to get out the room.

“Oliver, he’s dying!  Let me save him!”

“Hermione, his body is battling that curse.  It is perfectly normal.”

“Oliver, listen, I talked to Rookwood.  This curse effects anyone!  Harry is dying a slow painful death!  Let me save him with the counter spell!  Please!”

Lauren begged, “Please Oliver, let Hermione try.  If I had the chance to do that to Sirius, he would still be here.”

Oliver gazed at Hermione, nodded to give her the right away to do it, and she walked into the room.  Hermione removed her wand from the holster.  She took hold of Harry’s right hand with hers.  She pointed the tip of her wand to his heart.

“Curo per Amor,” Hermione casted then the center left of her chest glowed red.

The red light travelled from Hermione’s heart down her right arm, up Harry’s right arm, and settled into his heart.  Harry’s whole body began to glow a golden color.

Oliver turned to look at the monitors, “His vitals are improving.”

Lauren checked his blood pressure, “BP 103 over 80.  It’s looking good!”

Harry was still out of it, but he was improving at last.  Oliver smiled at Hermione then patted her on the back telling her good work.  Hermione thanked him, and Lauren then sat back down in the chair next to Harry taking hold of his hand.

-Somewhere between time, space, and reality-

Dumbledore finished explaining about the Cure by Love spell, and told him how to cast it.  Suddenly, the center left of his chest started glowing red in color then turned to gold.  Lily and James smiled then hugged each other.

Harry noticed their actions, and decided to question, “Mum, dad, what’s happening to me?”

Lily answered, “That’s part of the Cure by Love spell.  Someone loves you with all her heart, sweetheart, that she’s willing to be bonded to you for all eternity.”

Harry smiled, and proudly stated, “Hermione.”

Sirius jumped to his feet, and bear hugged Lily and James, “Yes!  I knew they would be together someday!  Woo hoo!”

While Sirius was having his moment, Remus walked up to Harry.  Dumbledore walked up to Harry, and Harry turned to him.

“You let me down, professor.  I thought you had my best interests at heart.  I thought you actually loved me.”

“Harry, I gave you the love and support when you needed it.  I backed away when you didn’t.  I made terrible mistakes that I know will take years for you to forgive me for.  I hope in time you will see my reason.”

“No, Albus, because in time, I will correct your mistakes by what I’m doing right now.  I’m in correspondence with Hermione from my fourth year.  So far, I’ve corrected my mistakes that year; not telling her that I loved her, and not asking her to the Yule Ball.  I have one thing left to correct then the year will be over until September.  I have one life to save in this year, and that’s Cedric.  I have one life to save next year, and that’s Sirius.”

“What about me or do you not want to save me?”

Harry didn’t answer then Dumbledore nodded, “You’re mind is still trying to heal.  I’ll wait until you begin corresponding with sixth year Hermione to see what will happen.”

After stating that last thought, Dumbledore disappeared.

Sirius, Remus, Lily, and James walked up to Harry then placed a hand on his shoulders.

“Your time with us is up,” James sadly broke the news to his son whom he loved dearly.

Harry hung his head, and Sirius decided to cheer him up, “Hey, at least you know how to get us back.”

Harry smiled, and Lily said, “Remember, until you read the will on how to bring us back, we will always be with you in that heart of gold you have.”

Harry nodded, and Remus concluded the visit, “You made us all very proud, Harry.  A true Marauder if I do say so myself.  Remember this one thing, Harry.”

Harry turned to face them all, and Remus told him, “Love Hermione with every fiber of your being, because she loves you just the same.  Don’t forget to give your parents grandchildren,” then he smiled wickedly.

Lily and James began fussing at Remus then Sirius hugged Harry.

“Go get her, Prongs Junior, she misses you terribly.”

Harry laughed at his new nickname, then concluded his visit, “Thank you all so much for everything.”

Sirius smiled, and added one tid bit of information, “Just save us, marry Hermione, and damn it give us grandchildren!”

Harry laughed, and with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Harry’s parents walked up to him, and they both gave him a huge hug.

“We will always be with you, Harry.”

“Go to Gringotts, listen to our will, and you’ll know where to find us, and how to bring your father and I back.”

Harry broke the embrace, and lovingly declared, “I love you so much.”

Lily kissed his forehead, “We love you, too.”

James shook his son’s hand, “Go get her, Prongs Jr.  That has a nice ring to it.”

Lily rolled her eyes then took her husband by the hand, and led him away to disappear.

Harry disappeared into the darkness.


	15. TriWizard Tournament Second Task

-February 2002-

After returning from the States from taking her final exams early with her professors’ approval and understanding, Hermione arrived at St. Mungo’s to find Harry’s room empty.  She went into a panic, and briskly walked to the healer’s station.

“Excuse me, where is Harry Potter?”

The healer looked up at Hermione, and she answered, “Oh, due to his major improvement, he is now in a regular room.  Yesterday, he responded to Dr. Wood and Dr. Boyd by answering yes or no questions by squeezing his hand!”

Hermione smiled at the healer’s enthusiasm, but she was on a mission, “Where is he?”

“Oh yes, I apologize.  He’s in room 103.  I’ll take you to him,” the healer got up, and showed Hermione the way.

They walked out the Intensive Care Unit, down the hall, turned right down the broken limbs ward, and then turned left into the head injury ward.  When Hermione reached room 103, she thanked the healer, and walked into the room.  Harry was still hooked up to machines, and potion bags.  She walked over to the bed, and kissed Harry on the lips.  Harry moved to signal he felt her.

“Harry, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand.”

Harry squeezed her hand with his.  Hermione was so excited that her Harry was coming to.

She decided to push him further, “If you think you can open your eyes, squeeze my hand two times.  If you can’t open your eyes, squeeze my hand once.”

Harry squeezed her hand twice.  Hermione turned her gaze to Harry, and his eye lids started blinking.  His eyes squinted then very slowly…

“He’s awake!  You’re awake!” Hermione bear hugged him, and Harry smiled as he embraced her then she exclaimed, “Oh, Harry, I missed you so much!”

Harry spoke for the first time in two months, “I can’t believe you saved me.”

Hermione smiled, and responded, “I don’t know how you know that nor will I ask you about it.  All I know is, you and I are bonded together for all eternity.  Whether you like it or not, you’re stuck with me, babe.”

Harry chuckled, squeezed her hand, and replied, “I’m over the moon that I’ll be stuck with you for all eternity.  What about the desk and the letters?”

“I brought the letters here to read to you.  My younger counterpart and I have been writing to each other off and on.”

Hermione read to him as the healer checked up on him, and ordered some food for him to eat.

-1995-

After Harry got ready for the second task, he waited for Hermione to meet him in the Common Room.  Ron walked in, and found it odd that Hermione wasn’t there.

“Harry, where’s Hermione?”

Harry responded sarcastically, “I don’t know, Ron, maybe she went out for a smoke.  How should I know?  Every girl came out the dormitory except for her!  I’m very worried!”

Ron attempted to calm him, “Alright, Harry, woah, calm down!  We will find her.”

Neville walked up to Harry, and handed him the gillyweed, “Here it is, the gillyweed.  Eat it before you dive in.  When you feel as if you can’t breathe, jump into the water.”

Harry thanked Neville then they all walked down to the Great Hall to go eat breakfast.

-2002-

Hermione finished reading the letters then Harry finished drinking his juice.  Harry turned to Hermione.

“I’m sorry I left you alone for two months,” Harry began then Hermione interrupted, “You’re apologizing for almost dying?  Harry, listen, this wasn’t your fault.  Stop apologizing for everything.  Yes, I was lonely, but I was here with you.”

“How’s Ginny?” Harry inquired.

Hermione sighed, “It’s a long story, but I’ll fill you in about what happened while you were out.”

Hermione explained everything from Ginny finding out she was pregnant right down to when the Weasley family found out about Draco.  Harry couldn’t believe it.  He was shocked about how Ginny took the whole letter writing exchange, and that she was fine with it.  He had more respect for Ginny for doing what she did.

Hermione took out a quill, the ink, and some parchment.  Harry looked at Hermione in bewilderment.

“Write to her.  Not Ginny, my younger counterpart.  You know you want to,” Hermione read his mind.

Harry’s head started to throb, and he asked nicely, “Could you write it for me?  I don’t feel well enough yet to write it myself.”

“Of course, Harry, I’ll write it for you.  I guess I’m pushing you to do something too fast.”

Harry smiled as he lied back against his pillow, and began dictating the letter to Hermione.  She wrote word for word of what Harry told her.  When Harry finished, Hermione folded up the letter, slid it into the envelope, sealed it, and addressed it.  She opened her purse, and placed it inside to where she can find it.

Hermione got up, leaned over, and kissed his lips so gently, “I’ll let you sleep.  I’m going to go to the apartment, and I’m going to rest as well after I send off that letter.”

Harry nodded, and whispered, “I love you, Hermione.  I love you with every fiber of my being.”

Hermione smiled, and replied, “I love you, too, Harry.  I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

She walked out the room, and Harry closed his eyes to rest.

-1995-

Harry noticed Hermione wasn’t at breakfast either.  At this moment, he began piecing things together.  _She was taken!_ He finally realized after two hours of process of elimination.  He could barely eat his breakfast.  All he wanted was to get Hermione back.

“Harry, mate, you have to eat something.  You know Hermione would get on you if you don’t eat something.”

Harry knew Ron was telling the truth.  He didn’t want Hermione jumping on him because he didn’t eat something before the task.  He tried to eat his eggs, but the eggs were like his head; scrambled.  After taking five bites of his breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Neville got up then walked out the Great Hall toward the Entrance Hall.  They walked up to the entrance, Harry pulled one of the doors opened, and they walked toward the Black Lake.

While walking to the Black Lake, Harry took out the gillyweed.  Neville told him to eat it now so when he got up to his post, it will start kicking in.  Harry waited until he was closer to the platforms then he stuffed the gillyweed in his mouth so the effects of the gillyweed would last longer.  They reached the platforms in the middle of the Black Lake.  Harry was ready in his champion muscle shirt for the challenge, and some black swimming shorts.  His shoes and socks were removed then placed with the rest of his clothes.  Harry stood at the end of his platform.

Albus Dumbledore announced, “Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them.”

Suddenly, Harry found it difficult to breathe.  Professor Dumbledore blew the whistle.  The challengers jumped into the water.  Harry jumped in, and suddenly, he could breathe.  He observed his hands, and feet.  His hands were webbed, and his feet looked like flippers.  He felt the side of his neck; gills.  After being in a small state of amazement, he took off swimming to find the merpeople village to get Hermione.

Harry swam past the seaweed forest, and noticed Fleur off to his left.  She was swimming off to the left of him going into more shallow waters instead of going deeper.  Harry wanted to help out so badly; however, he wanted to keep his first place position.  He continued to swim forward. 

Standing before him, were some ruined pillars creating an archway to enter the village of the merpeople.  Harry observed his surroundings, and he could hear singing.  It sounded feminine, and in a lullaby tune.  The merpeople village looked like a ruined Roman City in the time of Julius Caesar.  Harry exited the entrance way to the merpeople village, and a huge statue of a mermaid towered before him.  He looked at the tail of the statue, and four people were tied to it.  Harry recognized one of the people; Hermione. 

Harry torpedoed toward her, and the other three came into view.  One was Cho Chang, the other was Fleur’s little sister Gabrielle, and the other was Katie Bell who was Viktor Krum’s Yule Ball date.  Harry waited to see if anyone else would show up.  Cedric and Viktor came at the same time with Fleur a good distance away but heading toward the statue.  Harry cut the rope, and grabbed Hermione around the waist.  A merperson holding a shark tooth spear approached Harry.  Harry didn’t know what to do.  He began to swim away since he could feel it getting a little bit difficult to breathe.  The merperson decided to go after Viktor and Cedric figuring since Harry didn’t want to fight then one of them will.  Harry sped up toward the surface because the gillyweed was wearing off.

Harry and Hermione broke the surface of the water.  Hermione woke up, and began coughing.  Harry, still had hold of Hermione, began swimming to shore where the judges were standing.

Harry turned to Hermione, and she breathlessly stated, “You…saved… me.”

Harry smiled, and answered while catching his breath, “You’re…welcome…ma lady.”

Hermione laughed, and Harry finally reached the shore.  Healers ran forward with warm blankets to wrap around them.  Hermione embraced Harry, and kissed him.

“Oh, Harry, thank you for rescuing me.”

Harry smiled at her, took her into an embrace, and countered, “I will not let anyone take you from me ever again.”

Hermione smiled, and added, “That’s good to know.”

Cedric came in second, Viktor came in third, and Fleur came in fourth.

-2002-

Harry woke up from resting to find the Weasley family looking over him.  Ron smiled at him.

“Welcome back to reality, mate.”

Harry went to sit up, and Molly went to adjust his bed.  Harry thanked her, and looked around the room.  He saw Ron, Molly, Arthur, George, and no Ginny.  Bill and Fleur couldn’t get away from work.

Ron began, “If you’re wondering about my sister…”

Harry answered, “I already know.  Hermione explained everything.”

Molly was in tears still suffering from her daughter’s betrayal.

Harry laid his head back against the pillow, and decided it was now or never, “It’s time I let you know the main reason why everyone’s memories changed.”

Harry explained to the Weasleys everything from buying the desk, answering a seven year letter, writing the letters, and up to where they are now.

George was the first one to speak, “Harry, that is bloody wicked how you can talk to young Hermione by writing a letter, and she gets it through the desk!”

Ron thought about it then answered, “All you did was talk to Hermione in fourth year by writing letters, gave advice to her, and now the past has changed…brilliant!”

Harry touched Molly’s hand with his.  She looked up at him, and Harry smiled at her.

He told her, “Mrs. Weasley, Ginny is out there scared because she’s becoming a mum for the first time without her mother’s support.  Draco is there with her, but we men are oblivious to the whole pregnancy and childbirth thing.  She needs her family.  Right now, all she has is her friends, and Draco.”

Molly turned to Arthur, and they gazed into each other’s eyes.  Arthur nodded in approval, and Molly turned back to Harry.  She leaned forward, kissed his forehead, and stood up.

-1995-

After taking a nice warm shower, Hermione walked out the bathroom to hear the door on the desk jiggle.  She walked up to it, pressed the switch, open the secret compartment door, and pulled out the letter.  She recognized her older counterpart’s handwriting, and opened it up.  Hermione pulled out the parchment, opened it up, and was surprised to see who the letter was from.

_My Mione,_

_I’m so sorry that it took me so long to get back to you, but I was in a terrible accident.  I’m sure your older counterpart explained so I won’t explain anymore.  I just woke up from being in a two month coma so that’s why your older counterpart is writing, and not me._

_I missed you and your older counterpart so much.  I’m happy that you two corresponded with each other while I was out of it.  You kept your older counterpart company.  I know you two talked about the Second Task, and what to expect about being taken.  Your older counterpart read your letters to me…all two months worth…it wasn’t so bad, I got to hear what you two talked about._

_Speaking of second task, how did it go?  I want to know everything that happened.  I hope Fleur got to her sister in time.  When I competed in it, she didn’t finish.  She got attacked by grindylows.  I saved her sister, and Ron.  Don’t ask.  That was Dumbledore’s doing.  I’ll explain Dumbledore after the third task is completed._

_It’s time for me to close, dearest.  My head is throbbing, and I believe a good nap will do the trick._

_Always love you,_

_Harry_

Hermione held the letter to her chest, and squealed.  Her Harry was back, and recovering nicely.  Her older counterpart promised her that she would have their Harry back by using the True Love Conquers All spell, and she delivered.  She took out her parchment, ink well, and quill.  She wrote back to her Harry, and folded up the parchment.  After placing it in the envelope and sealing it, Hermione placed the letter into the secret compartment, and closed the door.  She walked out the girl’s dormitory to go meet Harry in the Common Room to start talking about the third task.

-2002-

Harry woke up from another cat nap when he realized Hermione made it back.  He carefully sat up, and took her hand in his.

“You got a letter.  Do you want me to read it?” Hermione questioned after she flashed the envelope to him.

Harry recognized the handwriting straight away, “Yes, please, I don’t want to strain myself, and something would happen.”

Hermione nodded, and began reading the letter aloud.

_My Harry,_

_It’s so good to hear from you again even though my older counterpart wrote the letter.  I could tell it was your words, but in a different handwriting.  I missed you, too.  How many times I told you to be careful on those raids, and yet you go and got hurt?_

_What did it feel like being taken?  I was horrified.  Did you know Professor Dumbledore knew how to speak to the merpeople?  Professor Dumbledore explained to Cho, myself, Katie, and Gabrielle that when one of the merpeople would touch us, we will begin to feel sleepy.  When we start to go into the water, we will fall asleep not knowing anything until we reach the surface after we’re saved.  I thought merpeople would have been more beautiful than that, but I was wrong.  It wasn’t until later that I realized the Kelpies were the group of merpeople who lived around Hogwarts.  Kelpies are not the good looking ones._

_The second task went well.  You were the first one to get me, and you were the first place winner.  Your time was thirty minutes, and fifteen seconds.  Yes, Fleur got attacked by grindylows, but she was able to get to Gabrielle.  She came out fourth.  Her time was fifty minutes, and thirty-five seconds.  Overall, you’re in first place!  Cedric is right behind you in second._

_Right now, I’m beating myself up trying to figure out the third and final task.  I need your help with it._

_What am I talking about?  What is important right now, is for you to get well again.  Get all the rest you need, Harry.  I want you healthy and strong so you can keep our world safe._

_Alright, now I’m nosy about what it is you have to tell me about Professor Dumbledore after the third task is finished.  What do you want to tell me?  You know how curious I am.  I want to know.  Please tell me._

_Time for me to close, dearest Harry.  I have a date with your younger counterpart in the Common Room to talk about third task…and maybe, a snogging session._

_Always love you,_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled then shook his head.  Hermione pulled out the ink well, and parchment.  Harry smiled, and began dictating the letter to her.  Hermione wrote down each word the way Harry was saying it like she did before.  After she finished writing it, she folded it up, slid it into the envelope, and stuffed it in her purse.

“Oh, I wanted to tell you.  I’ll be leaving next week to go back to the States to move my things out my dorm room.  I’ll be gone for about a week or two.”

Harry nodded, and replied, “Alright, I don’t know when I’ll be let out.  I’m sure the doctor’s orders will be no work for me for a while.”

Hermione added, “Doctor’s orders and mine as well.  You will stay at home to take it easy.  I’m going to take care of you.”

Harry smiled, and squeezed her hand.

Hermione leaned forward, gently kissed his lips, and told him, “I’m going bring this letter back to the apartment.  By the way, I changed the wards so no one but you and I can get in.”

Harry gave her thumbs up, and Hermione left the room.  About five minutes after Hermione left, Draco and Ginny walked into the room.  Ginny now sporting a small baby bump smiled at Harry while she walked up to him.

Harry, always being a good sport, reached out to Ginny, “Congratulations, mum-to-be.  You, too, dad-to-be.  How are you feeling?”

Ginny rolled her eyes, and answered, “I feel great.  Thank goodness the morning sickness passed.  I’m now in maternity clothes which makes me feel fat.”

“You still look good to me, babe,” Draco truthfully stated as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Ginny smiled then inquired, “How are you feeling, Harry?”

“I’m alright.  Whenever my head starts to hurt, I close my eyes, and rest for a bit.  Damn concussion.”

Draco laughed at Harry’s last statement, “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

Ginny had tears in her eyes, then squalled, “Oh Harry, I’m…” but Harry interrupted, “I know.  Ginny, you’re with the man you love more than life itself.  I’m very proud of you that you stood up to your family, and confessed your love for Draco.  You stood for what you believe in, and I have the utmost respect for you.”

Ginny smiled at him, “Thank you.”

Harry genuinely answered that one, “You’re welcome.  I am so glad that I have Hermione who loves me more than anything in this world.  I love her more than my own life.”

Draco decided to joke, “Yeah, we know.  Saw it in action.”

Harry laughed then placed his hand on his head.  Draco and Ginny told him bye, and left the room.  Harry leaned back against the pillow, and closed his eyes.

 -1995-

Hermione walked into her room, and the door to the desk jiggled.  She ran to it, opened it, pulled out the envelope, and opened it up.  She opened up the letter, and read it.

_My dearest Mione,_

_I know those merpeople were not the prettiest I’ve seen.  Actually, those are the only merpeople I’ve seen.  Yes, those merpeople are called Kelpies._

_I’m sure you were scared when the merpeople took you.  I would be, too.  I’m honored to be your knight in shining armor.  I will always be there to protect you.  That’s how I got into my predicament in the first place._

_I came in first!  First time I went through it, I won second because I saved Gabrielle and Ron.  I know, I’m an overachiever._

_For the third task, it is a huge enchanted maze filled with obstacles, and magical creatures.  The cup is in the middle of the maze.  It is going to be set up in the Quidditch Pitch.  That’s all I’m going to explain for now, due to my health right now._

_As for Dumbledore, don’t tell him anything.  I’ll explain more when I get well again.  Right now, you need to listen to what the Headmaster says.  Later, I will explain to you his reason for me staying at Little Whinging._

_I hope you had a snogging session.  Boy, I need one right now.  I love you, and don’t you forget that._

_Always  yours,_

_Harry_

Hermione took out a piece of parchment, and wrote the reply.  When she finished, she folded the letter, slid it into the envelope, addressed it, and placed in the secret compartment.  Hermione closed the door to the compartment, and left to go eat supper.

-2002-

Hermione walked back into Harry’s room at St. Mungo’s.  He was sleeping.  Hermione smiled, walked up to him, leaned forward, and planted a butterfly kiss on his lips.  To her surprise, an arm pulled her closer to him.  The gentle kiss turned into a very heated kiss.  Together, they broke the kiss.  Hermione was breathless, and Harry smiled.

“Well, was there a letter?” Harry asked wanting to hear what younger Hermione had to say about his letter.

Hermione sighed, “You get straight to the point don’t you.  I had to wait a while for it, but yes, you got one.”

She dug in her purse, and pulled out the envelope.  Hermione opened the envelope, took out the parchment, and unfolded it.  She began reading it in its entirety.

_My dear Harry,_

_Yes, I did get a snogging session.  I hope you get one as well.  Two months without kissing my older counterpart…holy cricket…I don’t know how you do it._

_A maze for the third task that is enchanted, and full of magical creatures.  Merlin’s bridges, Harry, I don’t know how you made through it.  How did the third task go for you?  I’m sure you won.  I hope nothing bad happens.  Every year, something bad happens toward the end of the year._

_You had to rescue Ron?  Who made you rescue Ron?  It made perfect sense to rescue me since you and I are dating…oh wait, when you were actually going through this year, we were only friends._

_Don’t tell Professor Dumbledore anything.  Is he trustworthy?  Now you really have my attention.  What is up with Professor Dumbledore?  I want to know, Harry.  I can’t stand it._

_Right now, I want you to get well again.  I’m punishing you from writing to me until you get to go home.  Understand?_

_I have loads of homework, and tests to study for, so I doubt I’ll be able to write anytime soon.  I love you, and I always will.  I don’t want you to forget that._

_Love you always,_

_Hermione_

Harry explained, “This is the last letter.  I had a long day, and…” Hermione interrupted, “I know.  You just woke up, and you had a lot of visitors.  Hate to tell you, you’re probably going to have more tomorrow.  My parents want to come see you.  Neville and Luna said they want to come.  They didn’t come today because they wanted you to rest.”

Harry rolled his eyes, then he began telling Hermione what to write for the letter.  Hermione wrote it exactly how he was expressing it to make the letter sound like him.  Hermione finished it, folded the parchment, slid it into an envelope, sealed it, and addressed it.  She stuffed it in her purse, and turned to Harry.

Harry told her, “Go get some sleep.  You’ve been with me since I first got in here.  You deserve some sleep.”

Hermione smiled, kissed his lips so passionately, and bade him good night.  Harry told her good night, and his supper was brought in.

-1995-

Hermione walked out the bathroom in her pajamas, and the secret compartment door jiggled.  She ran, pressed the switch, opened it up, and took out the envelope.  She tore open the envelope, pulled out the parchment, unfolded it, and read the letter in its entirety.

_Mione,_

_I’m happy you had a snogging session; I had one, too, and it was amazing._

_When it gets closer to the third task, I promise I’ll explain my experience.  Yes, something horrible happened, and I want to try to change it._

_Again, I will explain Dumbledore **after** the third task is finished.  If I tell you this now, you’ll start acting funny around him, and he’ll know that you’re figuring him out._

_You’re not the only one that punished me.  Your older counterpart punished me to behave so I can get well enough to go home.  So, I promise to behave, since I have both Hermione’s on my case._

_I understand about studying for tests and homework.  I had the most homework that year it wasn’t even funny._

_Time for me to close, my love.  This is the last letter until I’m released to go home.  I love forever, my darling._

_Your Harry_

Hermione pressed the letter to her bosom then placed it in her Romeo and Juliet book in her trunk.  She closed her trunk, jumped into bed, covered up, and went to sleep to dream of…Harry.


	16. A Simple Correspondence that Turned into Something More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter with just letters.

_March 1, 2002_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I’m so sorry that I haven’t written to you in a few days.  I’m finally home, and am able to write again.  Ron is helping me recuperate at home.  I’m as good as dead.  Good thing your older counterpart left him a schedule of when I’m supposed to take my medicine.  If she didn’t, I don’t think I would ever get better._

_I get visitors almost every thirty minutes.  I know they mean well, but I just want to be left to myself so I can recover, and get back to work._

_Draco proposed to Ginny!  The wedding will be in two weeks!  I know it’s short notice, but given her current situation, I don’t blame them.  Your older counterpart is the maid of honor, and Draco asked me to be the best man!  Besides, I’m the only friend he has at the moment.  Everyone else believes he’s a bully, and downright mean.  What they don’t know; they’re wrong.  He is not the same Draco that you’re going to school with now.  He’s changed.  I think that when he wanted to be friends with me before we got sorted our first year; I really do believe he wanted to.  He was reaching out to me, and I pushed him away.  Ugh…well, I’m happy we’re friends now._

_Enough about me, how are you?  I hope school isn’t too hard on you and my younger counterpart.  I asked your older counterpart to draw up what the maze looked like when I went through it, and that’s what the extra piece of parchment is.  I know of a way you can show this to my younger counterpart without telling him that you’re talking to me.  Tell him that Dumbledore accidently dropped this on his way back to his office, and that you had to show it to me.  If my younger self decides his wants to give it back, tell him that you will.  Of course, you won’t because Dumbledore will get nosy if he catches you with that, and will demand you to tell him everything you know.  If my younger counterpart brings it up, tell him you gave it to him, but I want you to burn it after you show my younger counterpart when he goes to bed._

_I love you, Hermione.  I always will.  I miss your older counterpart each passing minute that she’s not here._

_Love you,_

_Harry  
_

* * *

_March 1, 1995_

_Dear Harry,_

_I laughed hysterics when I read that Ron is to be your nurse.  You’re right, you are dead.  I’m so happy that my older counterpart left a schedule so Ron would have an idea on what to do._

_I hate to say this, but it’s about time that Draco pops the question to Ginny.  I mean she’s about to have his baby in a couple months, and he’s just asking her to marry him?  They’re practically doing things backwards.  Thank goodness, you and my older counterpart are doing things right; date, engagement, marriage, children._

_I’m happy that you and Draco are friends after everything that happened between you two.  Thank goodness, you are his true friend in his time of need.  Hopefully one day, everyone will come to like him._

_How am I?  Mentally exhausted!  I can’t wait until this school year is finished.  This year is the hardest year by far!  Tell my older counterpart thank you for the maze drawing.  Harry, this looks very difficult.  I hope and pray that everything will turn out fine.  Please don’t tell me something horrible will happen.  I’m going to show your younger counterpart the maze drawing tonight._

_When are you going to tell me about Professor Dumbledore?  I want to know why I shouldn’t tell him anything._

_You know I love you.  I’ll love you for all eternity._

_Always yours,_

_Hermione  
_

* * *

_March 3, 2002_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Sorry, I didn’t answer back right away.  I got sick, and Ron had to nurse me back to health.  Ron is actually doing a good job as a nurse.  He could actually take Madame Pomphrey’s place…ha ha!_

_Yes, it took Draco a long time to propose to Ginny.  She is five months along, and she does have a belly.  It’s a small baby bump.  Fleur, who is now married to Bill, has only one month left until she has the baby._

_Yeah, fourth year was hard.  I think it was the hardest year for me.  It was difficult, and I’m sorry, but something awful will happen.  I will tell her that you said thank you for the drawing._

_I will explain Dumbledore very slowly.  But, I’m only going to give a little bit of information at a time.  I’m giving it in pieces so you can get the big picture of him, and understand what type of person he really is.  I will begin explaining him in the next letter._

_Yes, I know you love me.  I love you, too._

_Always yours,_

_Harry  
_

* * *

_March 3, 1995_

_Dearest Harry,_

_I’m happy you’re feeling better, and Ron is finally showing responsibility.  I doubt he could take Pomphrey’s place here at Hogwarts._

_Fleur is married to Ron’s older brother?  Wow!  They’re also expecting a baby!  That is exciting!_

_No, Harry, what’s going to happen?  I hope no one gets hurt, or worse, dies!  Please tell me it’s not one of the challengers.  Now, I feel sick._

_Yes!  Finally, you’re going to tell me about Professor Dumbledore!  Why do you call him just Dumbledore, and not Professor Dumbledore?  He is much older than us, plus he’s the Headmaster.  Always acknowledge your elders, Harry._

_Write back when you can.  I’m not rushing you, plus I really need to focus on my school work.  I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Hermione  
_

* * *

_March 15, 2002_

_My Dearest Mione,_

_I’m so sorry for the long wait.  Your older counterpart came back from the States, and she pretty much denied me from doing anything so she can be my nurse.  She also wanted me to spend time with her; which I didn’t complain about.  She took me to my doctor’s appointments; all came out in a clean bill of health thanks to your older counterpart.  We talked a lot about our wedding, and what we want to do.  We picked our colors which should be to no surprise to you; scarlet and gold.  Since I’m feeling better, I guess I need to go shopping soon for a tuxedo._

_We’ll talk about the third task later.  In the next few letters, I’m going to be explaining Dumbledore.  What that man did to my parents, I have zero respect for him that’s why I call him Dumbledore because I lost all  respect of him.  I learned all of this when I was in the coma, and my soul was transported to somewhere where time doesn’t exist.  I got to talk with my parents, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore.  Oh, I’ll explain the Sirius and Remus thing after I explain Dumbledore; just bear with me.  I’m explaining Dumbledore how he explained his actions to me._

_When my parents realized that Voldemort was after them and me, they went to Dumbledore for advice.  After explaining their situation, Dumbledore told them to have a will written up just in case the worst should happen.  He also insisted on making him executor of the will.  At first my parents wanted Remus to do it, but he somehow got them to change their minds.  Well, you know what happened on that dreadful Halloween night.  I got the scar on my forehead because Voldemort marked me as his equal; meaning, he and I are alike in status (half blood) and magical cores.  Dumbledore went to Gringotts to hear my parents’ will.  He didn’t like what was said, so he took matters into his own hands.  He placed me with my mother’s sister.  He knew my aunt and mother never got along, yet he put me there anyway just because my mother sacrificed herself for me, and I would be safer with a blood relative.  He was wrong, Mione.  All my years of living there, I was treated like a house elf; abused, neglected, and overworked._

_That is all I can write for now, because I’m getting too upset to write anymore.  I explained all of this to your older counterpart already, and she too has lost all respect for Dumbledore._

_I’ll write more in the next letter picking off where I stopped.  I love you with all my heart, and soul._

_Yours always,_

_Harry  
_

* * *

_March 15, 1995_

_Dearest Harry,_

_I’ve been busy myself that I didn’t have time to check the desk until today.  I’m so happy you and my older counterpart spent some time together, and no I’m not surprised the Gryffindor colors are the colors for our wedding.  Thank God, you were given a clean bill of health.  You can return to work soon._

_Alright, third task don’t talk about now.  Got it, and talk about Professor Dumbledore.  Alright, I’ll take your word about that place where time doesn’t exist actually exists and you went there while in a coma.  You never steered me wrong, so, I trust everything you say because I love your younger counterpart, and I love you.  Without your guidance, I wouldn’t be with your younger counterpart, and I would be fancying Ron…eww…I shiver just thinking about that.  Alright, back to Professor Dumbledore._

_He did what to your parents!  Harry, he is the one that’s abusing you by putting you in abusive situations.  He should be put in Azkaban for that!  I don’t blame you for being upset because I’m upset as well.  He did more?  What all did he do?  Poor Sirius, he was never given the chance to be the godfather he was supposed to be because of Professor Dumbledore.  This makes me love you even more Harry, because you deserve a better life.  I want to know more about Professor Dumbledore.  I want to know what he did to you throughout your years at Hogwarts!_

_Write back when you can!  I want to know more!_

_Love always,_

_Hermione  
_

* * *

_March 22, 2002_

_Dearest Mione,_

_I went back to the doctor, and I was told I can go back to work!  I’m so excited about that.  I’ve been out for too long.  It’s time for me to get back, and do what I do best; keep our world safe._

_Ginny was a beautiful bride, and Mr. Weasley walked her down the aisle.  The wedding was at the Weasley’s house in their backyard._

_Here is some more on Dumbledore.  Remember first year, we figured out the sorcerer’s stone was kept hidden at Hogwarts under the trap door in the third floor corridor.  Professor Quirrel was a host for Voldemort…you know the wizard that killed my parents.  Well, he only explained to me about that Halloween night, and he was after me.  As I got older, Voldemort continued to somehow try to come after me, and attempt to kill me.  Dumbledore never explained why he wanted to kill me until after my fifth year when I found it out for myself._

_Ugh…I can’t talk about him anymore.  I love you so much that it hurts._

_Until next time,_

_Harry  
_

* * *

_March 22, 1995_

_Dearest Harry,_

_I’m so happy that you’re given the go ahead to go back to work.  I know you’re very ecstatic about it._

_I’m sure Ginny was beautiful.  I’m sure the wedding was beautiful as well.  Did you and my older counterpart dance?_

_I remember what happened in first year.  He held information from you?  First, he decided to take matters into his own hands with your life.  Now, he held information from you.  Professor Dumbledore is really cruel!  If an evil wizard would be after me, I would want to know how to get rid of him fast!  I’m in shock.  Really, I’m in complete shock.  What else was he keeping from you?_

_Whenever you can, write to me._

_Love you,_

_Hermione  
_

* * *

_April 1, 2002_

_My Dearest Mione,_

_I’m so sorry for not writing in so long.  I had so many cases I had to catch up it’s not even funny.  Then, on top of all that, I found out Britain is hosting the Quidditch World Cup this year around the same time of Third Task.  Now, we have to set up a plan of security for both teams._

_Well, of course, I danced with your older counterpart at Draco and Ginny’s wedding!  Why wouldn’t I dance with her?_

_What else did Dumbledore do?  During our sixth year, he tells me Voldemort, in a way, made himself immortal.  The only way to make him mortal again would be to kill off his horcruxes.  A horcrux is a piece of someone’s soul that breaks off when you kill someone without remorse.  This is very dark magic.  Well, Voldemort found a way to do it.  He did it seven times which is the magic number for immortality.  He told me the only way to kill these things was to stab it with something that had venom on it.  I destroyed Tom Riddle’s diary with a Basilisk tooth, and he destroyed a ring with the Sword of Gryffindor.  He knew how to take down Voldemort the whole time, and never bothered to tell me until my sixth year; the year before I confronted Voldemort for the last time.  He also never told me that I have a godmother; Lauren.  Remember, I told you about her, but I never told you what Dumbledore did to her.  Because Lauren knew better about my parents’ will, she took me in under Dumbledore’s nose.  He found out, issued a restraining order against her to where she couldn’t come within 300 feet of me or speak to me!  I just recently got that restraining order lifted and she and I have had the most wonderful breaks at Fortescue’s._

_Ugh…I’m now royally pissed, and I can’t talk about this anymore in this letter._

_Love you still,_

_Harry  
_

* * *

_April 1, 1995_

_Harry,_

_You don’t have to apologize for every time you answer me days or weeks later.  I understand you are busy now because you’re back at work for the first time in months.  I’m extremely busy with all this homework, and all these tests to take by the end of this week.  I might not answer you back right away sometimes due to my situation over here._

_I had to make sure that you danced with her.  I know you would have, but I had to check and make sure._

_Harry, I’m speechless.  You know I’m hardly ever speechless.  This man is starting to get me angry.  Why wait so long to tell you how to get rid of Voldemort?  If he was keeping the information for your own good, he actually made it worse!  So, you basically had to beat the clock to be the one to kill him in the end.  He did what to Lauren!  Oh no, I just…I just…ugh…I get angry just thinking about what Professor Dumbledore did to you._

_I know you still love me.  Write back when you can._

_Love you,_

_Hermione  
_

* * *

_April 15, 2002_

_Dear Mione,_

_We have the location for the Quidditch World Cup, and we have our Auror teams assigned for all locations; where the teams are staying at the hotels, escorting from hotel to the stadium, at the stadium, outside the stadium, and escort back to hotels.  This is a lot of work._

_This is the big one, so hold on tight because I saved the best for last.  Dumbledore told me himself that he did what he did because he believed if I suffered like Voldemort suffered when he was a child then I could defeat him easily.  He told me he purposefully didn’t go listen to my parents’ will, and stuck me with the Dursleys knowing that I would have been abused and neglected like Voldemort was in the orphanage.  He thought if I found things out on my own, like Voldemort, I would have found out how to kill him because I would be thinking like Voldemort.  Hermione, I think the man was psychotic!  He wanted me to think like a cold blooded killer!_

_Every time I talk about him, the more I want to hit him like how you did Draco our third year._

_Still love you,_

_Harry  
_

* * *

_April 15, 1995_

_Dearest Harry,_

_Your job sounds exhausting!  I’ve been busy myself as you know with my school work._

_I have to agree with you.  Professor Dumbledore is psychotic!  Professor McGonagall needs to know this!_

_I would love to punch him for you!  Oh, Harry, I lost all respect for him.  I’m only going to Professor McGonagall now!_

_If I have anything to do with it, you will not stay with the Dursleys anymore!  Love you, Harry, and I always will._

_Until next time,_

_Hermione  
_

* * *

_April 15, 2002_

_Hermione,_

_Please…please… **please** don’t tell Professor McGonagall anything!  She will begin questioning on how you know about Dumbledore’s intentions for me.  I know you love me and you want what’s best for me; however, it doesn’t always work out the way we planned.  As of now, no one needs to know that you’re talking to me except you, me, and your older counterpart._

_Love you,_

_Harry  
_

* * *

_April 15, 1995_

_Harry,_

_I didn’t tell Professor McGonagall anything.  I know I shouldn’t tell her anything because she’ll question me.  Don’t worry, I didn’t do it._

_Still love you,_

_Hermione  
_

* * *

_May 25, 2002_

_My dearest Mione,_

_Work is wearing me out!  At the end of the month, the two Quidditch teams are coming in from the United States and France.  Of course, we have to escort them from the airport to their hotel rooms because the fans are crazy!  I’m equally excited about how the new stadium looks!  A new stadium was built just to house the Quidditch World Cups when it is our turn to host._

_The third task; the maze.  You had a drawing of it, and you showed it to my younger counterpart.  This maze is a test of all your skills as a wizard or witch.  After finding your way to the center of the maze, the TriWizard Cup is in the center.  Now for what happened when I went through it.  Cedric and I reached the center of the maze at the same time.  Since we were both from Hogwarts, we agreed to touch it at the same time.  We did, but we were portkeyed to a cemetery.  He was killed by Peter Pettigrew because it was only supposed to have been me to go there to see the rise of Voldemort.  You’re going to have to get my younger counterpart to try to convince Cedric to not touch the TriWizard Cup because he will get killed.  Professor Moody is a phony!  A Death Eater (one of Voldemort’s followers) is impersonating him.  It is Barty Crouch, Jr._

_You’re going to have to tell my younger counterpart what is going on; however, you must tell him that he can’t tell anyone about how he’s getting this information, especially, Dumbledore.  He can’t tell anyone._

_I am now closing this letter because I don’t know the next time I’ll be able to write due to my current work situation.  The World Cup is in June around the same time as the third task.  Good luck to you and my younger counterpart.  You both will need it._

_Love you always,_

_Harry  
_

* * *

_May 25, 1995_

_My dearest Harry,_

_It sounds like you’re being overworked.  I know…Quidditch fans are crazy._

_Oh no, not Cedric!  Oh my God!  Harry, I’m going to do everything I can to get your younger counterpart to try to save him.  I will tell him about you, and explain everything that comes with this.  I know he’ll understand, and will keep his word because you always kept your word to me._

_I understand completely.  So, here’s to the last letter before the third task.  I need all the luck I can get, and your younger counterpart needs it as well._

_Always love you,_

_Hermione_


	17. What the Future Holds

-2002-

It was June 24th, and Harry opened his eyes to the day of the Quidditch World Cup. He stretched out his arms, and turned to his left to see Hermione sleeping soundly next to him in his Hogwarts Quidditch shirt and a pair of red pajama shorts. She stayed the night being her parents were away for her father’s business trip and Harry refused to let her stay alone.  He moved closer to her, and kissed her lips so softly. Harry got up, walked into the bathroom, and did his morning routine. After he finished, Harry walked back into his bedroom to put on his uniform; black pants, shirt, and Ministry of Magic blazer with the gold double Ms on the left breast of the jacket. He put on his black laced up boots, tied them, and just when he was about to leave…

"You're going to leave without telling me good bye?"

Harry turned around to see Hermione sitting up, and rubbing her eyes. He smiled, walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her on the bed. He placed his hand on hers that was closest to him.

Harry began, "I'm off to Diagon Alley. I'm off to Gringotts to listen to my parents' will. Maybe in the will, it will explain how I can bring them back."

Hermione's eyes furrowed with inquiry, and questioned, "You are going to Gringotts without me?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, because you’re not ready and Lauren is supposed to meet me there as well.  I’m going to get some answers on what he did."

Her mind was reeling trying to figure out why Harry was going without her, then she inquired, "Can I meet you at Gringotts after I get ready?"

"Yes, you can. I'm going to need you for support while the will is being read," Harry shifted his weight then leaned forward to gaze at the floor.

Hermione nodded, and reassured him, "I'll be there. Just floo me or send message by Patronus, and I'll meet you somewhere like the ice cream shop or Flourish and Blotts."

He chuckled, leaned toward her, kissed her cheek, and got up. He walked into the kitchen, opened up the upper left cabinet closest to the door, grabbed his wallet, and a money satchel with galleons, sickles, and knuts in it. Harry shrunk the satchel, and placed it into his pocket.

Hermione walked into the kitchen, and Harry turned toward her.

"Be ready when I call for you. If your younger counterpart sends a letter, answer it…"

She interrupted him, "Do you want me to warn her about anything?"

Harry remembered what they researched while he was still recuperating from his concussion.

He nodded, "Tell her about what we researched, and what my younger counterpart must do to prevent Cedric from dying."

Hermione smiled, and saluted, "Yes, sir!"

Harry chuckled, walked up to her, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Harry walked to the middle of the room, removed the wards, and disapparated to Diagon Alley. Hermione fixed her a waffle with maple syrup, and a glass of chocolate milk. She brought her breakfast into the bedroom she now shares with Harry. She sat down at the desk, pulled out the quill, ink well, and parchment. Hermione dipped the quill into the ink, and began writing the letter to her younger self. After writing the letter, she folded it up, slid into the envelope, sealed it, pressed the switch, opened up the compartment, and placed the letter inside. She closed the door, and began eating her breakfast.

-June 24, 1995-

Hermione walked up to Harry sitting on the couch in the Common Room. Everyone was out, and about before the third task this afternoon. She began running through ways of telling him about older Harry, the letters, and her older self. Would Harry believe her or would he call her crazy? There was only one way to find out; just to come out, and tell him.

Hermione sat down next to him, and began the conversation, "Hi, Harry."

"Hi…" Hermione could tell this task was weighing heavily on his mind.

She decided it was now or never, "Harry, I have something to tell you. When you started this tournament, I wrote a letter that was only meant for me to read. I placed that letter in the hidden compartment of my desk, and then when I pulled it out to read, my letter was different. The handwriting was different, and it was addressed to me. I read it, and someone from the year 2001 answered my letter," Harry wanted to interrupt, but she held up her hand for her to finish.

"The letter was written by you, Harry. Not you right now, but you in the year 2001. He told me about all the challenges, and how you could do better. He even told me to follow my heart, and tell you my true feelings about you."

Harry, who was perplexed, questioned, "You have the letters?"

Hermione pulled out the letters, and Harry looked through each one. He couldn't believe that these letters traveled through time to get here. After speed reading through each one, Harry turned to look Hermione in the eye.

"Cedric is dead in my older counterpart's time meaning he died during the third task. The cup is a port key to bring me to where Voldemort is to make a comeback. How am I supposed to explain to Cedric that he can't touch the cup? He's not going to believe me. I'm going to have to do everything I can to make sure I touch the cup first."

"Harry, listen, we can't tell anyone about this. This is between us, and our older counterparts. Sirius can't know about it. Professor Lupin can't know about it. Professor McGonagall can't know about it. Professor Dumbledore can't know about it. Did you read about Professor Dumbledore in those letters?"

Harry hung his head, and nodded, "How can he be so selfish, inconsiderate, and…"

Hermione took him into a loving embrace, and Harry wrapped his arms around her. A lone tear fell from his right eye. She broke the embrace, excused herself to go to the bathroom, and walked to her dorm room.

Hermione opened the door, and the door to the secret compartment jiggled. She ran to the desk, pressed the switch, and the door opened. She removed the envelope, tore it open, unfolded the letter, and read it.

_Dear younger me,_

_Right now in your time, it is the day I feared the most; the third and final task of this TriWizard Tournament. This task is the most dangerous of all. Yes, it's more dangerous than the dragons! Harry will have to face a Blasted Ended Skrewt, a boggart, some sort of golden mist that turns things upside down, a sphinx, and an Acromantula._

_Cedric and Harry will reach the cup at the same time. They both take the cup together, and they will end up in a graveyard in Little Hangleton. Cedric gets killed by Peter Pettigrew. Remember, he was the one that ratted to Voldemort where Harry and his parents were hiding in 1981. Somehow, Cedric needs to stay alive. I don't know how, but he needs to. Voldemort will appear as the size of an average newborn baby clothed in black, and Peter Pettigrew will be holding him. There is a ritual that Pettigrew will perform on Voldemort which involves Harry. It is the rejuvenation by blood ritual. This is very dark and very ancient. It was never attempted before because it is so dark. The ritual called for bones of the father, flesh of the servant, and blood from the enemy. Well, it happened, and Voldemort came back with a vengeance. Did you write to Sirius and ask him the question I wanted you to ask him? Will Remus be at the Quidditch Pitch to watch the task? If he is, ask the question I wanted you to ask him. You remember from my last letter, right?_

_Professor Moody is a phony! He will be exposed tonight. Please, if everything I asked you from our last correspondence goes according to plan, then what should have happened will happen, and no one will die._

_Sincerely,_

_Your older self_

Hermione hurriedly wrote a reply to her older self.

_Older me,_

_I remember everything you asked of me to do. Sirius said to count him in, and Remus promised to be at the Quidditch Pitch to watch. So far, all systems go._

_I told younger Harry about the letters. He's taking it well! I thought he wouldn't have taken it well, and would have asked why I was keeping secrets from him._

_Tell older Harry that I will write to both of you when the third task is finished._

_Hermione_

After she finished writing it, Hermione folded the letter, slid it into the envelope, sealed it, addressed it, and placed it into the secret compartment. She closed the door to the compartment, and walked out the room.

-2002-

Harry walked out of Madame Malkin’s dress shop with a smile on his face. Harry was satisfied, and he knew Hermione would absolutely love his wedding dress robes.  He casted his Patronus and sent it on its way to call for Hermione.

At the apartment, Hermione finished reading the short letter from her younger self. She was ready for when Harry would floo her or message her by Patronus. She was dressed in a black skirt with a maroon V-neck shirt low enough to show a little cleavage line. She had black stockings with black Mary Jane style heels. Her hair was half way pinned up, and half was worn long. Harry loved it when she wore it that way, and decided to do that for him. Before she could write a reply to her younger self, a stag Patronus appeared into the living room.

"Mione, meet us at the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley. We will go to Gringotts after you arrive."

The Patronus turned into smoke, and Hermione grabbed her purse. She placed the wards up to turn on after she disapparated from the apartment. After making sure she had everything, Hermione disapparated to Diagon Alley to the ice-cream shop.

Harry and Lauren were sitting at a table eating a double scoop chocolate ice cream cone while waiting for Hermione to arrive.

“Thank you for never giving up on me when I was in the coma.”

Lauren swallowed her bite of ice cream then replied, “Not only is it part of my duty, but it is due to the fact that I’m your godmother.  You mean so much to me that losing you would be losing my only link to James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius.  Well, Sirius, not so much because I have Amy.”

A pop filled the air, and Harry turned to see Hermione walking up to him. She kissed his lips feverishly before she sat down.

"Wow, where did that come from?"

Hermione smiled, "I can't kiss you?"

"Oh, yeah, of course you can!"

Hermione giggled, and said, "My younger counterpart wrote back and everything we asked her to do was done. Sirius is in, and Remus, too. So far, all systems go."

Harry nodded, "Good, hopefully, everything goes according to plan, and Cedric comes out alive."

Lauren threw in, "What if he doesn't?"

Harry sighed, and replied, "Then, it was his time to die in order for Voldemort to return, and there was nothing I can do to change that."

"Harry…" Hermione started then Harry interrupted her.

"Listen, I know Cedric was young, and he never got to become what he wanted to be. In my life, I realized that some things can't be changed. I have this awful feeling that the last challenge is one of them."

Lauren took Harry's hand in hers, and attempted to give reassurance, "You'll never know unless you try."

Harry turned his gaze to her, "I knew I love you both for a reason."

Lauren laughed, Hermione smiled, and Harry got up, "Come on, let's go to Gringotts."

Hermione and Lauren got up, and they walked over to Gringotts. After many serious renovations from the dragon incident four years ago, Gringotts still looked the same. Same white marble façade when you walk in, all the tellers were in the same places, and right on cue, Griphook walked up to him.

In his squeaky voice, he asked, "Lady Lauren Elizabeth Boyd Black, Mr. Harry James Potter, and Miss Hermione Jean Granger, how may I be of some assistance to you?"

Harry politely answered the old goblin, "We’re here to listen to my parents’ will."

Griphook chimed in, "Of course, follow me, I'll show you to Director Ragnok's office."

Griphook led them to the left, and stopped at a mahogany door. The large door opened by itself, and Griphook led the couple into the hallway. It was gold plated with gold chandeliers with crystals hanging down from them. Hermione was in awe at how the hallway glistened when the light bounced off the golden walls, and lit up the space. Harry had to redirect her a couple of times because she was so transfixed on the chandeliers. Griphook stopped at a large gold door, and the couple stopped with him. Griphook knocked three times, and a small door opened. Harry and Hermione couldn't fit in the small door, so they waited until Griphook walked out. Griphook walked into Ragnok's office, bowed his head, and looked up at his leader.

"Lady Lauren Elizabeth Boyd Black, Mr. Harry James Potter, and Miss Hermione Jean Granger are here to see you, my lord."

Ragnok groaned, and corrected in his raspy voice, "Griphook, she is no longer Miss Granger. Remember, she used a spell to heal someone with her love in this case it was Mr. Potter. She formed a soul bond to him meaning they are already married according to Goblin Law. So, it's Mrs. Hermione Potter nee Granger now. Show them in."

Griphook bowed, walked out, and the door opened up to let Harry and Hermione inside.

"Thank you, Griphook, you may leave us."

Griphook bowed again, and closed the door behind him as he walked out.

Ragnok motioned for the party to sit, "Please, have a seat and get comfortable. I understand, Mr. Harry James Potter, that you want to listen to your parents' will. You do understand that there was a ban on reading this will by your former Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore…"

Lauren sarcastically laughed, “That bastard!”

Harry immediately interrupted her, "He is not family to me nor did he have the best interest of my parents' wishes. Being that I'm the head of the family, I want to hear the last will and testament of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. If you don't let me hear the will, I'll report you to animal control for abusing a dragon. Yes, I just threatened you. No one scares me anymore not even you goblins. So what will it be, you read me my parents' will and we will still be on good terms, or you refuse to cooperate and I turn you in for abusing a dragon."

Ragnok smirked, and he replied, "You are our hero, Mr. Harry James Potter, and we will forever be in your debt. Since Headmaster Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore is deceased, the ban has been lifted, and you can hear your parents' will."

Harry turned to Hermione; she smiled at him then squeezed his hand with hers, and then looked at Lauren.  She smiled at him and they turned their gaze to the goblin. Ragnok fumbled through his filing system, and pulled out the file on James and Lily. He opened it up, took out the will, and laid it out in front of him on his desk.

Ragnok cleared his throat, and began reading, "I, Lord James Potter, being of sound, mind, and body, hereby name my son, Harry James Potter, sole beneficiary to all Potter family inheritance. I leave him the Potter family vault and all its contents along with my key to the Marauders’ vault.  I leave three different properties; Godric's Hollow, a mansion in Scotland seven miles away from Hogwarts which belonged to Godric Gryffindor, and Chateau Milandes in France which could be used as a summer home. I leave the Potter family silverware which is being stored in the Potter family vault. I give my title to my son who is now known as Lord Harry James Potter. Last but certainly not least, I leave my Quidditch set since I know he will be excellent at.

I, Lady Lily Evans Potter, being of sound, mind, and body, leave my son, Harry James Potter, with all my books which were in our library that are now being stored in the family vault. I leave my Hogwarts trunk with all my school material to Harry which is all being stored in the vault. If anything should happen to James and me, Harry is to be placed with his godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Black, and his godmother, Lauren Elizabeth Boyd. If neither of those two could take care of him, he is to be placed with Remus Lupin.

If I, Lady Lily Evans Potter, and Lord James Potter get murdered, Harry must go talk to the Elvin King Renal whose kingdom is located five miles north of the Forbidden Forest. He will explain everything you must do in order to bring us back.

This will was signed by Lord and Lady James Potter. So, Lord Harry James Potter, you are now the richest wizard alive. Do you wish to go down and see your family vault?"

Harry responded, "Not today, I have a very busy day ahead of me. The Quidditch World Cup is today, and I'm part of security. I'll make arrangements with you another time to come see my family vault."

"Very well, my lord, here is your key to your vault," Ragnok handed him this ancient looking key.

Harry had a bewildered look on his face, and Ragnok explained, "The reason your key looks like that is your family vault is one of our oldest vaults here at Gringotts. It is older than Godric Gryffindor, and the other founders of Hogwarts. My lord, your family name dates all the way back to Merlin's time."

"What about this key?" Harry pulled out his key that he's been having since he was eleven.

Ragnok snorted, "That vault has been wiped out clean. That vault was supposed to be for your schooling at Hogwarts; however, a certain wizard had another key made for him, and he would withdraw money from your account since he was executor to your parents' will."

At this point, Harry and Lauren were livid. He stood up, and boiled over, "Why didn't you stop him?! He was stealing from me! You, of all goblins, should have had him arrested! My parents didn't give him any right to go into the vault!"

Ragnok attempted to explain, "Lord Potter, please, calm down and…"

"Calm down! Why should I calm down? You let Albus Dumbledore steal from me and my family!"

"He only took from your schooling vault…"

"It doesn't matter what vault he took from! He stole from me! Not only did he manipulate my parents and me into listening to his 'greater good' reasoning, he stole money from me! I hate to ask if you know what he did with the money!"

Ragnok nodded, and decided to tell Harry everything, "Lord Potter, you need to sit down for this."

Harry decided to give orders, "Write it down in a statement. I know exactly what and how I'm going to get even with Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore for all the things he's done to my family."

Ragnok wrote on a sheet of parchment that he removed from one of his desk drawers. After he signed his name on the bottom, he gave it to Harry sealed in a Gringotts envelope.

-1995-

Hermione walked back into her dorm room to get ready for the third task which was about to start in one hour. After she finished putting on a pair of khaki pants and Harry's Quidditch number shirt, the door to the secret compartment jiggled. Hermione tied her brown snickers, and walked to the desk. She pressed the button, and the door popped open. She opened it up, removed the letter, and noticed it was Harry's writing. Hermione tore it open, unfolded the letter, and read it.

_Dearest Mione,_

_In one hour, the worst day of my life will begin. The third and final task of this forsaken tournament will begin. Enclosed in this letter, there is a statement from the director of Gringotts explaining my personal vault which was holding my school money. Keep that with you then give it to Remus during the third task. I figured you told him about me and our letters just like you told Sirius as well. That statement will help when the time comes for phony Moody to be exposed as well as you know…_

_Tell my younger counterpart when he sees the cup just to take off running, and grab it before Cedric does. I already know that Cedric won't believe the cup is a port key because he would assume that I would be making it up just so I could win the tournament._

_Good luck, and remember that no matter what happens, my younger counterpart and I love you very much._

_Always yours,_

_Harry_

Hermione put the statement inside her pants pocket. She hurriedly wrote a quick reply, folded it, placed it in an envelope, sealed it, and placed it into the compartment. She closed the door to the compartment, and walked out the door.

-2002-

Back at Harry’s apartment, Harry was sitting on the couch attempting to relax by drinking a glass of fire whiskey.  Albus Dumbledore hurt him for the last time and he can’t wait until younger Hermione sends the letter about the third task.  What’s killing him right now; the wait!  Hermione joined him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder.

“It’ll be alright, Harry.”

“How are you so sure?  This man practically took my life into his hands when it wasn’t even his say so.  What if everything goes wrong and no believes the information on Dumbledore?”

“They will believe because of Ragnok’s handwriting.  Babe, you must have faith that everything will be alright.  I promise whatever happens that we will figure it out someone.”

“How can you be so sure on everything?”

“I’m not!  I just put all my situations in the Lord’s hands and I don’t worry.  I know you weren’t raised on any religious belief, Harry, but I was.  I’m a devout Roman Catholic and I believe in placing all my worries and stress in my Lord’s hands and let his will be done.”

Harry took another swig of fire whiskey and Hermione took it from him.

“What was that for?”

“I don’t want you to be slightly sauced when you are on the job.”

“Mione…”

“Don’t Mione me, Harry James Potter!  You are going to be at your personal best at this event!”

He rolled his eyes in defeat as she got up to rinse out the glass in the sink.

-1995-

Everyone made their way to the Quidditch Pitch for the third task of the TriWizard Tournament. The four champions each waited at the four different entrances to the maze. After Dumbledore talked with Cedric, he made his way to Harry.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and began giving advice, "This is the hardest one yet, Harry. Keep your eyes open, and always be on your guard."

Harry nodded then Viktor walked into the maze first followed by Fleur, Cedric, and Harry was last.

Hermione made the sign of the cross and began praying that everything including Harry would turn out fine.

-Quidditch World Cup 2002-

The new stadium was packed with witches and wizards of all ages eagerly waiting for the World Cup to begin. The roof to the stadium could open (during the spring and summer months) and close (during fall and winter months).  It could seat over one hundred thousand people.  There were huge screens on the north and south side of the stadium to show promotions, and highlights of the game.  All seats in the stadium had backs to them; no benches, it was all seats.  Since Harry was asked to release the Quaffle, Hermione was sitting next to Luna, Lavender, and Ginny in the upper west section of the new stadium. Neville, Ron, and Draco were bummed since they couldn't watch the game because they were on the security team for the main entrance.

Hermione was playing with her fingers as she watched the beginning festivities.  Ginny was so big it looked as if she swallowed a watermelon.  Luna was her spacey self, and Lavender was playing with her fingers anxiously waiting for the game to begin.

The announcer started, "Witches and Wizards of all ages, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup championship!"

The crowd cheered, and the announcer continued, "Let's bring in our teams. All the way from the United States, it's the Fitchburg Finches!"

The team conjured up an extra large finch then flew in through the bird. The fans cheered as they flew around the stadium doing different tricks on their brooms then taking their positions.

The announcer announced the final team, "And the world leader, Quiberon Quafflepunchers!"

The Quiberon fans cheered as the team used their wands to make some pink colored smoke trail where they flew then soared into the sky to make fireworks, and flew back down doing tricks on their brooms. They soared into their positions waiting for the game to begin.

Everyone looked down to see the referee, and a special person standing next to him; Harry.

The announcer came back in a booming voice, "Everyone let's give a warm welcome to this special person who will kick off the match of the year. He was Seeker on the Gryffindor team during his Hogwarts years and was captain of his team his sixth year. He is now known as our hero who vanquished Lord Voldemort and who just recently placed all Death Eaters in Azkaban. Everyone please welcome Harry Potter!"

Everyone in that stadium cheered for him. The referee touched his wand to his throat to amplify his voice.

"Alright, I want a nice clean game…ah have fun! Ready Mr. Potter?"

Harry touched the tip of his wand to his throat, "Yes sir, I believe everyone's ready to see this match."

The crowd cheered to agree with him.

The announcer boomed back, "Harry, is there anyone you would like to give a shout out to?"

Harry placed the wand to his throat, "Yes I do, Mr. Jordan. You still can announce a great game. I would like to give a shout out to my Aurors who are doing a marvelous job keeping this stadium and the players safe from any types of danger. I also want to say I love you to my fiancée, Hermione Jean Granger, who's sitting in the crowd."

The screen showed Hermione with a smile on her face, and waving to everyone.

"Congratulations again, Harry! Let us begin this match!"

Harry opened the compartment for the Bludgers, and they soared into the air. He plucked out the Snitch then released it. The Seekers of both teams were already eyeing the Snitch. Harry picked up the Quaffle. The Chasers were ready to catch it.

Harry looked up, and yelled, "Have fun, guys!"

The players all smiled, and Harry tossed up the Quaffle.

"There goes the Quaffle…and the Finches take it!"

Ginny was cheering on her team then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Lavender and Hermione noticed Ginny gripping her stomach.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Lavender asked being concerned.

Ginny didn't answer. She was biting her lower lip.

Hermione chimed in, "Ginny, do you want me to go get Draco?"

Ginny nodded, the said through pants, "Tell…him…that it's show time…because my…water just…broke."

Harry reached them, and noticed Ginny was in pain.

"Harry, go get Draco! Ginny's water just broke!" Hermione commanded him.

He disapparated to the main entrance of the stadium.

Draco, Ron, and Neville were listening to the game and the Finches lead the Quafflepunchers 15-9.

Draco turned to Ron, who are now friends, and smiled, "Just think, anytime now, I'm going to be a father."

"I will be an uncle," Ron happily stated.

Neville turned to where he heard a pop with wand drawn, "Oh, Harry, it's you. What's the matter?"

Harry walked up to Draco, and Draco saw panic in his eyes, "Draco, it's Ginny. She said to tell you it's show time."

Draco went into a frenzy, "Oh goodness! I'm going to be a father!"

Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and slapped him, "Draco, snap out of it! Her water broke and she needs to go to St. Mungo's now!"

Draco nodded then they disapparated into the stadium to where Ginny and the rest of the Weasley clan were. Draco knelt down by Ginny.

"Hon, are you sure it's time? Remember last time, we went about seven times only to find out it was indigestion."

Ginny grabbed him by the collar, and nearly bit his head off, "Listen here, you son-of-a-bitch! It feels as if my stomach is about to rip open, and my spine feels like it is breaking into a million pieces! I need to get to the hospital or your daughter will be born here in this stadium!"

Draco scooped her up, and Harry said, "We'll be right behind you."

Draco and Ginny disapparated to the hospital.

-1995-

Harry battled a Blasted-Ended Skrewt helping Cedric out of it, answered a riddle from a sphinx, and was now walking down the never ending bush sides of the maze.

Hermione watched as Harry made his way through the maze then walking into the golden mist. She knew what to expect at that point due to older Harry and her older self for telling her that. She turned to her right, and saw Remus five people down from her. Remus turned to her and she motioned for him to meet her on the stairs. Hermione got up, and made her way to the stairs. Remus made his way toward the stairs.

"Here's the statement that I got from older Harry." Hermione handed the envelope to him.

Remus took it, and replied, "I still can't believe Al…"

Hermione quickly interrupted, "Shh, don't say anything. Remember what to do with it when the time comes."

Remus nodded, and Hermione walked back up the stairs. Remus followed after Hermione made it to the top of the stairs. Hermione made it to her seat, and continued to watch Harry make his way to the center of the maze.

" _It's all up to you, Harry_ ," Hermione thought to herself as she continued to watch Harry battle his way to the center of the maze.

-St. Mungo's Hospital 2002-

Inside the delivery room, Ginny began pushing with Lauren’s direction, and Draco held his wife’s hand while counting to ten. Ginny stopped at ten to catch her breath before pushing again.

"Gin, you're amazing. Our little girl will be born soon, and…"

Ginny gave him a pair of eyes, "Draco Malfoy, I can kill you! You got me into this predicament you asshole! Now shut up, and help me get this baby out!"

She began pushing again, and Draco counted to ten.

Inside the waiting room, Harry stood by the window looking out. Hermione walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"How exciting is this, Harry? A baby!"

Harry turned around to face her, "It is exciting. I would love to be a father. It will happen one day, but not now."

Hermione shook her head, "Oh no, not now! I was brought up as a devout Roman Catholic. I'm going to be keeping true to many of those traditions; staying with my parents until the wedding, you can't see me the day of the wedding, no sexual relations until the wedding night, and no children until after we're married."

Harry nodded, and proudly stated, "I can handle that."

They laughed, and their lips met for a long gentle kiss.

-1995-

Harry finally got out the golden mist, and made it to the center where the TriWizard Cup was. Instead of stopping, he took off running toward the cup. When he reached halfway, Cedric walked in then he, too, took off in a sprint.

Harry yelled out, "I'm sorry, Cedric, but I'm doing this so you can live," and he grabbed the cup.

He felt the tugging sensation, and was whisked away from Hogwarts. The maze disintegrated showing Cedric in the center, and Viktor with Fleur about ten feet away from the center. Everyone stood up to see who won, but there was one person who wasn't there; Harry. Everyone also realized the cup was missing. Remus turned toward Hermione. Not looking, she nodded her head for him to go. Remus walked away from his seat, and walked toward Professor Moody.

Remus approached him, "Mad-Eye, can I talk you for a minute?"

Moody grumbled then got up to follow Remus out the stadium. Remus signaled Snape, and Dumbledore to follow him.

Snape turned to Dumbledore, "Stay here until Potter returns. I'll go with Remus and Moody."

Dumbledore nodded, and went down to check on the champions.

-Little Hangleton 1995-

Harry came to, and realized he was far away from Hogwarts. He was in a graveyard next to this eerie grave with a statue of a hooded figure with wings pointing to the grave below it. Harry stood up only to be greeted by Peter Pettigrew holding something cloaked in black.

The thing spoke in a medium pitch hoarse voice, "Wormtail, it's time."

Peter, using Voldemort's wand, made part of the statue come to life. Peter casted a charm on Harry to send him to the statue then the arms of the statue wrapped around Harry to hold him. Peter walked up to a huge cauldron, dumped the ugly form of Voldemort into it, and then began the ritual.

He recited, "Bone of the father," walked over then picked up a long bone and dumped it into the cauldron, "flesh of the servant."

What he did to himself, Harry couldn't watch. Peter, using an old knife, cut off his left hand, and threw it into the cauldron. He walked up to Harry, after wiping off the knife on his robes, he went to Harry's arm, and cut it. Harry screamed from the pain. Hiding behind a large boulder was a large black dog who was growling at this point.

Peter walked back to the cauldron, and recited, "Blood from the enemy."

He dropped the knife into the cauldron, and it started smoking. It began to bubble over. Voldemort slowly rose out the cauldron, and was now standing on the ground. He opened his eyes, and they were blood red. His nose was two slits like a snake.

Peter ran up to Voldemort, and began graveling, "Oh master, it's so good to be by your side again."

Voldemort took his wand from Peter, dipped it into the cauldron, and placed the potion on the arm with no hand, "For your hard work, and determination to stay with me."

The potion formed a silver metal hand that functioned like a normal hand.

"Now that I'm back, let's summon my followers. Wormtail, hold out your arm," Voldemort moved toward Peter's arm, and let the tip of his wand touch the dark mark on Peter's arm.

-St. Mungo's Hospital 2002-

Ginny was pushing for an hour, and the baby didn't come out yet. She was exhausted from pushing, and didn't have the strength to push anymore.

Draco asked Dr. Boyd, "Dr. Boyd, she can't go anymore, and my little girl will die if she doesn't come out…"

Lauren interrupted, "I know, Draco, I delivered more babies than you can count on your years living on this Earth. Ginny, we're going to do a C-Section to get this baby out. Taylor, emergency C-Section, let's hurry and take her in the operating room."

"Yes, doctor."

Lauren prepped Ginny, and they moved her to the operating room. Draco, in his surgery scrubs that Lauren gave him, walked to the waiting room to let his family and friends know of the change.

When Draco walked in, everyone stood up, and walked toward him.

"She's been pushing for over an hour, and the baby is not here yet. She's going in for a C-Section."

Molly almost swooned, but broke into tears, "My poor baby girl! She has no strength. Oh Draco, go be with her. She needs you. Go."

Draco ran back to the operating room, and they just gave Ginny some medicine in her back so she wouldn't feel when they cut her. Draco walked up to the table to help Ginny lie back. Her head reached the pillow, and they raised a blue sheet in front of them.

Draco sat down on a stool, and began talking to her through the mask, "Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, I'm ready to see her. Just think, in a few minutes, we'll be parents."

Draco caressed her face, and told her, "You make me the happiest man in the world. You showed me how much love you have for our child for pushing so long until you couldn't go anymore. I love you so much."

Ginny smiled, and then Lauren announced, "Here's your beautiful baby girl!"

The baby started crying a loud cry.

Draco was in tears, and Ginny moaned, "Oh no, she's loud like my mother," then she began to cry.

Draco removed the mask, and gave Ginny a long gentle kiss.

-Little Hangleton 1995-

After the Death Eaters arrived, Voldemort turned to Harry.

"Oh, I forgot you were here. Come down from there."

With a flick of his wand, the statue let Harry go, and he fell to the ground. Harry stood up, and Voldemort eyed him down.

"My how much you've grown from the last time," Voldemort got a few laughs from his followers with that statement, and then he continued, "Now that you're older, we can have a proper duel."

Harry finally spoke, "You want to fight. Then fight me! Stop coming after my family, friends, and the ones I love; I'm right here! Duel me!"

Voldemort laughed, and it made the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand straight up.

"What a pathetic plea from the Boy Who Lived. Let the duel begin. Now let's properly begin the duel. I bow down to you," Voldemort bowed, but Harry fired first sending Voldemort back hitting the door to a family mausoleum.

Voldemort, now very angry to where he's turning red, fired the killing curse at the same time Harry fired the disarming spell. Both wands connected forming Priori Incantatem.

At that moment, Peter Pettigrew turned into his Animagus form; a rat. He ran past his master dueling Harry going toward the boulder. The large black dog grabbed him in his mouth then disapparated away.

After the apparitions of Voldemort's past victims talked to Harry, Harry broke the connection. He fell to the ground due to being in pain from the cut on his arm. He summoned the cup, and was whisked back to Hogwarts.

-St. Mungo's Hospital 2002-

Draco walked out the room with his daughter. She was sleeping soundly in his arms. She looked just like her mother, but she had blonde hair like him and had blue eyes like him. He reached the doors to walk to the waiting room. Draco leaned down, kissed her, and then opened the doors.

"She's here."

Everyone stood up, and walked over to him. Molly was tickled pink that there are more girls coming into the Weasley family.

Ron commented, "She looks like Ginny, but she has your hair."

Hermione rubbed the baby's head, "She's beautiful, Draco. What's her name?"

"Alice Narcissa Malfoy, the middle name was after my mother," Draco smiled as his eyes were transfixed on his daughter.

Draco never thought he would be addicted to something. He was, and it was his daughter.

Harry patted Draco on the back, and said, "Congratulations, Draco. She's beautiful."

"Thank you," he said then turned around and began talking baby talk to his daughter, "let's go see mommy."

-1995-

Inside the Headmaster's office, Remus and Snape were occupying Moody until Dumbledore returned. During that time, Moody was acting strange. He took out a flask, put it to his mouth to drink, and it was empty. He reached into another pocket, and pulled out another flask…empty. Suddenly, he began shaking. Remus and Snape had wands ready to send a spell at him. Moody stopped shaking, but it wasn't Moody anymore.

Snape bounded Crouch Jr to the chair, and Remus held him at wand point. Dumbledore walked in with Harry, a black dog holding a rat with a silver foot, and Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

"Barty Crouch, Jr has been given the Verituserium. Whatever you want to ask, he'll tell the truth," Snape filled him in.

Dumbledore asked him questions from putting Harry's name into the goblet to turning the TriWizard Cup into a port key to make him come face to face with Voldemort.

"That other kid, Cedric, was supposed to go as well to help Potter get weaker! Damn you, Potter for not doing what I assumed you would do!"

Cornelius brought in a Dementor, "Barty Crouch, Jr., you will receive the Dementor's kiss for impersonating an Auror, putting a minor in dangerous situations, and attempted murder."

The Dementor kissed a screaming Barty Crouch, Jr., and took him away. The black dog dropped the rat, and Remus said the spell to turn the rat into Peter Pettigrew. Snape bound him to the chair, and gave him the Verituserium. Peter was staring at the black dog. Cornelius Fudge looked as if he's seen a ghost.

Remus decided to lead this one, "Professor Dumbledore, Minister, this is proof that Sirius Black is no murderer. Peter Pettigrew is alive and well. Let's ask Peter who murdered those thirteen people back in 1981."

Dumbledore asked with his nose turned up, "Peter, who murdered those thirteen people back in 1981?"

Peter told everything very truthfully, "You knew it was me, Albus. If Sirius or Remus were secret keeper of Potter Manor, they would still be here today. You were the one who told James and Lily to use me even though you knew I had already turned against you. Remember, you have been paying me some money since then. You were the one who told me to frame Sirius. You are the one who wanted Harry to go through abusive living situations like my master did. I wouldn't give you up as long as you kept Harry in the dark as why my master was after him, and you would pay me ten galleons every year…"

Dumbledore, now outraged, spat, "Lies! All of it! Lies!"

Severus injected the truth, "Albus, you know that he is now under Verituserium. He is telling the truth."

Remus handed an envelope to Cornelius Fudge, "Here is the proof from the director of Gringotts."

Fudge didn't know what to do. He turned toward Harry, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

-2002-

Harry and Hermione arrived back to the apartment after going back to the World Cup championship watching the United States upset over Quiberon. They walked into the bedroom, and collapsed on their bed. Not long after they fell on the bed, the door to the secret compartment jiggled. They both popped up, but Harry beat Hermione to it. He pressed the switch, opened the door, removed the letter, tore open the envelope, unfolded the letter, and read it.

_Dear older me,_

_The third task was extremely hard. If it wouldn't have been for you, Cedric would be dead, and I would never forgive myself for not trying to save him._

_Voldemort is back! Right now, I'm in the hospital wing with Hermione by my side. She has been with me throughout this whole ordeal. Some more explosions that happened, a Death Eater named Barty Crouch Junior imposed as Professor Moody and he's the reason why I got into this tournament and why I came in contact with Voldemort again. That's not all, Sirius caught Peter Pettigrew, brought him to Hogwarts, and now, he can live free amongst us! Peter will be locked up in Azkaban forever! Professor Dumbledore was also exposed by Peter! Professor Dumbledore was the reason why our parents are dead. He's the reason why we were living with Aunt Petunia and her porky pig husband, Vernon. He's the reason why we were left in the dark about why Voldemort is after us in the first place. To make things worse, he paid Peter money to shut him up!_

_I want to thank you myself for helping me out in this tournament. Thank you for telling Hermione to follow her heart because if she didn't, I probably would have ended up with Ginny or someone._

_I gave up my title of TriWizard champion, and gave it to Cedric. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Professor…I mean, Albus Dumbledore is now stripped of his title as Headmaster. He is no longer part of the Wizengamot. Albus Dumbledore is now a common wizard who is now convicted of placing a minor in abusive situations, conspiring with a known criminal, and theft. Let's just say, Dumbledore will be in prison for a long time._

_I would love to continue this correspondence through the desk, Hermione, you, and Hermione's older counterpart. I hope next school year won't be horrible like this one was._

_Eternally grateful,_

_Harry James Potter_

After a long silence, Hermione was the first one to say something.

"You know we have a lot to discuss."

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, I do. We have to talk with Renal about how to save my parents. We have more wedding festivities to discuss, but look, we had a long day. Let's go to sleep and in the morning, we'll talk about it."

After changing into their pajamas and climbed into bed, Hermione leaned over, and gave Harry a gentle kiss on his lips. Harry responded to her kiss with a gentle one.

"Good night, Harry, I love you."

"Good night, Hermione, I love you, too. We'll talk about everything in the morning."

Harry turned off the light, and sleep embraced him.  Hermione gave him a kiss on his forehead, quietly got out of the bed, and disapparated to her family home in her own bedroom.  Sleep welcomed her like a long lost friend.

**THE END…for part 1.**


End file.
